MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA: LA VIDA A TRAVÉS DE LA MORTALIDAD
by bravethunder
Summary: Mi vida siempre fue tranquila y apacible. Velar por un reino siempre ha sido algo que he amado desde que fui coronada junto con mi hermana desde hace varios miles de años. Un dia, alguien aparecio en medio del campo. Con amnesia. con un rostro inocente. De nombre Arturo. Un joven de 14 años. recordandome a mi pasado. Descubriremos quien es el, le ayudaremos a recordar, hijo mio.
1. Chapter 1

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON ALGO NUEVO. SI, OTRO FANFIC (ANTES DE QUE ME REGAÑEN DEJENME EXPLICAR XD) ESTE FANFIC SOLO TENDRA 5 CAPITULOS. Y COMO DICE EL TITULO "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA" POR LO QUE VEN, ES UN SPIN OFF DE TODA LA SAGA ( SI ES QUE ASI SE PUEDE LLAMAR XD) DE ARTURO. ACLARO DE UNA VEZ. QUE A PESAR DE TENER ELEMENTOS DE AMBAS PARTES. LO HARE DE FORMA QUE CUALQUIERA PUEDA LEERLO.**

 **Y EL MOTIVO DE ESTO. ¿QUE PASO CON LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL? ¿POR QUE TANTAS HISTORIAS? EH, ANTES QUE NADA. ESTE FANFIC SOLO TENDRA 5 CAPITULOS. NO PIENSO DARLE UN SEGUIMIENTO SEMANAL COMO EL DE ARTURO Y EL DE ANGEL. SINO QUE SERA UN CAPITULO CADA DOS SEMANAS Y MEDIA . DE AHI LA DURACION DE ESTE CAPITULO PROLOGO. ADEMAS, NO HABRA TANTA VIOLENCIA O SITUACIONES QUE INVOLUCREN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL. SOLO SERA UNA VERSION ALTERNA A LA HISTORIA. Y ESPERO NO TENER QUE INCLUIR DE FONDO. MUY PERO MUY AL FONDO A CIERTO PERSONAJE DE LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL.**

 **EN FIN, ESTE SERA UN CAPITULO PILOTO. LA PORTADA SERA LA MISMA QUE LA DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA. LA DESCRIPCION, BUENO. AHORA VERE ESO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS PRONTO XD**

* * *

-MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA; LA VIDA A TRAVES DE LA MORTALIDAD-

Nunca he sido una persona de buena presentación. Menos aún, que no sé cómo comenzar esto. En realidad no tengo ni la más remota de idea de todo esto. Solo era un joven adulto de una edad que aún no recuerdo. Caucásico, de pelo castaño lardo y de ojos marrón. Quien a pesar de tener una cierta afición por lo mágico y la fantasía. Sigo tratando de asimilar lo sucedido. Buscando algo sensato coherente. Un orden, pero al verla frente a mí. En una postura prominente y orgullosa. Era la Princesa Celestia.

Todo comenzó un día, un 25 de Septiembre del 2025. Había despertado en una hermosa pradera. Con hermoso pasto verde. Brillante y húmedo, con unas cuantas rosas y girasoles a mi alrededor, estaba desnudo. Por completo, con un sobre color crema en mi pecho. Que tenía escrito "Desalojo" No sabía que era eso. No lo recordaba en su momento. Abrí los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el cálido sol en mi cuerpo desnudo, cegándome. Con un dolor fuerte de cabeza me levante del suelo, tratando de mirar a mí alrededor. No conseguía reconocer donde estaba, al menos. Saber que era lo que veía. A los cuantos metros veía unas estatuas de animales de diferentes tamaños hecha de mármol. Bien talladas y bien cuidadas. Podía ver ese color marfil en ellas. Me vi las manos con detenimiento. Eran diminutas, y algo gordas. ¿Por qué se verán de tal forma? Ese sobre estuvo pegado en mi pecho por un buen rato hasta que decidí quitármelo del pecho y ver su silueta marcada entre mis pezones. Ni modo, al fin de cuentas. No sé qué paso con mi persona, no recuerdo ni mi nombre. Escuche unas cuantas aves pasar cerca de mí, levante la vista viendo a esas aves de varios colores cantar hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Unos cuantos cabellos cayeron a mi lado cubriendo mi ojo izquierdo. Con mi diminuta mano me lo hice a un lado y justo escuche un pequeño jadeo cerca de mí. Baje la vista de nuevo viendo frente a mí a un misterioso ser, cuadrúpedo. Un animal, era alto. De pelaje blanco, tan blanco como la misma nieve. Tenía un collar dorado como el mismo sol de verano con una hermosa gema violeta en su pecho. Brillante y podía ver el reflejo del sol iluminar dicha gema. Sus ojos eran grandes y del mismo color que la gema. Lo curioso de ella, inclusive me daba algo de miedo era que su cabello. O melena la cual era multicolor, similar a un arcoíris de primavera y ondeaba con el viento. Y esto era lo que me daba algo de pavor. No había mucho viento en este lugar. Difícilmente mi cabello se movía por la brisa. Ella me miraba con sorpresa y yo a ella con esa misma sorpresa o incluso más que ella. Camino hacia mi intranquila y conforme se acercaba veía con más detalle. Era como un caballo. Y sobre su cabeza veía una pequeña corona de oro con uno cuantos grabados semi circulares y otra gema de color violeta. En su lomo tenía un par de alas a ella. Por lo que veo. Puede volar, como un Pegaso pero el cuerno me dejaba en la duda. Por lo que se, los caballos que tienen cuerno son los unicornios. Por lo poco que se pero ¿Cómo se llamaran estos que poseen ambas cosas?

Continúo avanzando hacia mí, con esa intriga hasta detenerse frente a mí. Viéndome a los ojos, y yo a ella. Mirando mi cuerpo con detalle y yo a ella. Ambos en un silencio agradable por el sonido de las aves. Hasta que alguien de nosotros decidió hacer una conversación.

—Hola—Ella me saludo con una pequeña sonrisa bajando su inclinando su cuello hacia mí— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?—Diría algo pero, no lo recuerdo. Me quede mirándola fijamente mientras esperaba una respuesta mía. Lástima que no sé quién soy—Oh, disculpa. ¿Cuáles son mis modales? Soy la princesa Celestia. Co-Gobernante de este lugar llamado Equestria—Me quede aun en silencio. Vi el sobre nuevamente y se lo di. Ella hizo una ligera mueca en el rostro y lo tomo. Con su cuerno. No como tal, sino que su cuerno se cubrió de un color dorado al igual que el sobre haciéndolo flotar el en aire— ¿Una carta? Veamos su contenido—Ella abrió el sobre. La princesa Celestia, sacando su interior. Una hoja blanca, hacia varios gestos leyendo la carta. Yo seguía viendo con atención su cuerpo. Sus alas eran gigantescas, y tenía un sol en sus costados. Las ondas del sol eran de color naranja y el centro de color amarillo—Disculpa que pregunte. Pero ¿Tu nombre es Arturo Rivera? Ya que, la carta que me has dado. Es una carta de desalojo de tu hogar. Te han quitado tu hogar. El gobierno, dice aquí. Pero, ¿Qué es un gobierno? Aunque lo importante es que si este es tu verdadero nombre. Arturo

—No. Lo sé—me encogí algo de hombros de lo que decía, parecía tener dudas en muchas cosas de la carta. Aunque no recuerdo bien si se leer o no. Ella miro la carta por segunda vez y la volvió a guardar en el sobre dándomelo.

—Está bien, entonces no debes de saber mucho. Por lo que puedo decir con algo de miedo que tienes amnesia. Tal vez es una conclusión muy pronta pero quiero asegurarme antes de decirlo con un poco más de libertad. ¿Recuerdas donde vivías? ¿Dónde se encuentra origen de esta carta? ¿Y el motivo del porque te sacaron de tu hogar? ¿Tienes familia? ¿Amigos?

—No lo sé. No lo recuerdo.

—Ya veo. Así que mi suposición era correcta. Y temo saber que mi conclusión es la misma—Ella volteo hacia los alrededores con rapidez—Y también saber que no tienes ninguna pertenencia contigo. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo al castillo? Pequeño…—Ella se quedó callada mirándome de nuevo con una consternación inspeccionando nuevamente mi cuerpo—Disculpa pero ¿Tampoco sabes que eres? No lo digo por descortesía.

—No, disculpa. No sé lo que soy. Solo se pocas cosas y con mucha dificultad se cuales son. Y sí, me gustaría ir a tu castillo—Ella sonrió y extendió su casco izquierdo y lo tome y me ayudo a levantarme y no esperaba que fuera tan alta. Ella era demasiado alta. Ella sonrió y me tomo con su cosa dorada levantándome en el aire sentándome sobre su espalda—Vamos, tenemos que caminar al castillo. Esta princesa Celestia. Quiero saber bien que es ella. No sé qué es. Es un caballo con cuernos y con alas pero. ¿Cómo se llama eso?

—Princesa Celestia, bueno. Perdone que lo diga pero ¿Qué es usted? ¿Por qué me trata con naturalidad? Yo no sé nada de usted y siendo honesto. Tengo miedo de que usted me haga algo malo—Ella comenzó a reírse, de forma elegante. Y no se detenía en su camino. Comenzaba ver una montaña de piedra lavanda asomarse entre el campo viendo un gran castillo de colores brillantes; Blanco, dorado y violeta. Con varias torres y un gran domo en el centro. Por un lado veía una cascada cayendo a tierra firme. La montaña, literalmente estaba pegada a esa montaña por la mitad. Era increíble.

—No seas bromista. Jamás haría algo así, mientras alguien esté en Equestria. Y este en problemas, yo cuidare de él o ellos. Es mi deber como princesa cuidar de todos en mi reino. Y te trato con naturalidad. Como un ser viviente, porque es lo que eres. Un ser viviente. Soy una princesa pero no arrogante.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias por. Bueno, decirme eso. Puedo sentir una confianza en sus palabras. A pesar de no ser de este lugar ¿O lo soy?

-No lo sé, pero pronto lo descubriremos Arturo. Tengo un aprendiz muy inteligente y sabe de muchas cosas. Inclusive sabe más que yo. Aunque sea una potrilla.

—Espero saber pronto eso, no sé nada. No tengo ni idea de cómo llegue a este lugar. A ¿Equestria?

—Exacto Arturo, a Equestria—Continuamos caminando hacia esa montaña por un buen rato. Nuestra plática se incomodó un poco ya que no podía responder mucho a sus preguntas. Solo se mi nombre, y fue porque ella me lo dijo porque venía en esa carta. En el camino sentía la brisa cada vez más fresca, sentía que todo mi cuerpo se congelaría. No pensé que haría tanto frio a pesar de que el sol este en su punto más alto.

—Tengo frio. Princesa Celestia. El aire es frio aquí—Me abrace el pecho tratando de hacerme calor. Ella se detuvo mirándome de nuevo con calma. Así estuvo por pocos minutos hasta que casi da un brinco por lo que haya pensado.

—Cierto, no tienes pelaje Arturo, solo tienes lo de la cabeza. El resto de tu cuerpo está desnudo por eso tienes frio. Déjame cubrirte un poco de la brisa—Ella extendió sus alas cubriendo parte de mi cuerpo. Sintiendo inmediatamente la calidez de sus plumas, sus suaves, cálidas y largas plumas blancas. Calentándome poco a poco. Estaba cómodo ahora— ¿Ahora si te sientes bien Arturo?

—Claro que si Celestia. Me siento mejor. Muchas gracias—Ella sonrió regresando la atención hacia el frente y continuando la caminata. Ya estábamos muy cerca de esta montaña. Podía ver una senda por un costado. Y al pie de esta montaña, veía otros ponys. Con armaduras de oro—Disculpe. Pero ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Ah, ellos. Son mis guardias. Cada vez que vengo a este lugar ellos me acompañan, aunque esta vez no me acompañaron hacia donde te encontré.

—Por cierto. ¿Cómo supiste que estuve allí?

—Ahora que lo dices, cierto. No supe que estabas allí. Pero, algo me lo decía. No lo sé, pero solo sé que tenía que ver qué era eso—Celestia movía la cabeza hacia diferentes lados, estaba a punto de responderme pero los guardias la detuvieron. Y fue por mí.

—Princesa con todo respeto, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué tiene un animal salvaje sobre su lomo? —El guardia del lado izquierdo me miraba con enojo. El otro guardia se me acerco con rapidez, su armadura era de oro puro, un casco que cubría toda su cabeza y la nuca y su melena salía de un orificio rectangular sobre el casco y su pecho tenía una estrella azulada y de ella convergía el resto de la armadura protegiendo su espalda únicamente y su cola. El guardia que hablaba era de otro material casi similar, era de acero. La parte central era de color violeta con los bordes de oro. Su casco cubría toda su cabeza hasta la nuca y la parte central consistía de un medallón con forma de escudo con una estrella lavanda en el centro sosteniendo la parte trasera de su armadura y cubría por completo su tórax. Aunque casi no podía ver con detalle debajo de su armadura sus ojos eran azulados y su tono de voz era juvenil pero imponía educación de antemano.

—No te preocupes Shining Armor. No es un animal salvaje, tiene un nombre. Se llama Arturo. Y es un infante. Por lo que parece—Espera ¿Dijo niño? ¿Soy un niño? Mire de nuevo mi cuerpo, ahora prestando atención mi cuerpo. Y si, era un niño ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué paso algo así? Pensaba que era algo mayor, por mi voz.

—Princesa ¿Qué piensa hacer con él?

—Pienso cuidar de él. Es un niño únicamente. No lo pienso abandonar fácilmente en un lugar desconocido. Es claro que no es de por aquí.

— ¿Está segura de eso princesa? ¿Qué tal si es un enemigo que no sabemos? Una amenaza para Equestria.

— ¿Acaso ves una amenaza en el Shining Armor? Míralo, fácilmente puedo deducir que tiene 14 años. Es un infante madamas, pienso cuidar de el hasta que su malestar pase. Y luego lo ayudaremos a volver a su hogar.

—Muy bien Princesa, si usted confía en él. Nosotros también lo haremos—Este pony, Shining Armor quien veía que era unicornio. Hizo reverencia al igual que el otro guardia quien a pesar de estar en esa pose me veía con sospecha. ¿Acaso Equestria es un mundo problemático?

—Vamos al Castillo Shining Armor, tenemos que preparar los instrumentos para cuando llegue Twilight—La princesa Celestia subió por la senda de piedra natural con los guardias detrás de nosotros. Ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro conforme subíamos y yo podía sentir la brisa acrecentarse por cada vez que subíamos al igual que la brisa podía ver el paisaje mostrarse, frente a mi veía al castillo pero no era solo un castillo. Era una ciudad entera, veía en la base de esta montaña, una hermosa ciudad de piedra y oro. Hermosos colores brillantes y calles labradas por piedra. Todo debajo de este castillo rodeado de muros. Aunque también la ciudad tenía muros gigantescos. Dios mío, era hermoso. Ver tanta belleza, tantos edificios e inclusive veía más de estos ponys. Caminando y volando entre las blancas nubes o sobre de ellas. La Princesa Celestia se detuvo permitiéndome apreciar esta belleza—Bienvenido a Canterlot, Arturo. Este será tu hogar por el tiempo que desees.

-Es hermoso Princesa Celestia. No pensé que vería algo así—La princesa Celestia sonrió gustosa y continuo caminando mientras seguía viendo el paisaje. Y de igual manera, el paisaje se mostraba ante mis ojos. Veía más ciudades. A lo más lejano, como diminutos puntos pero me imaginaba una belleza igual a esta. Dios, no podía asimilar esto. La brisa se acrecentaba cada vez más hasta que dimos una pequeña vuelta en la senda y llegamos finalmente al castillo. Por un lado veía una cascada por el frente de la muralla del castillo pasando por un corto rio y caer de nuevo del lado izquierdo como una nueva cascada hacia Canterlot bajo nosotros. Veía un puente de madera sobre este rio con unos cuantos guardias custodiándola y del otro lado el castillo y el interior. Sentía una hermosa calidez con solo verlo, era como si ya hubiera vivido allí en algún momento de mi vida pero nunca lo hice-Y este Arturo, es el castillo de Canterlot. Tu futuro hogar. Donde pasaremos el tiempo buscando una forma de saber quién eres.

-Es un hermoso castillo Princesa Celestia. Muy hermoso.

—Y no has visto el interior Arturo. Vamos—Proseguimos nuestro camino pero ahora con un poco más de prisa, escuchando el sonido de la cascada por un lado y el cantar de las aves por otro. Veía los pequeños arbolillos de nuestro alrededor con interés. Muchos tenían brotes entre sus hojas. Y otros tenían ya flores entre ellos. También veía las torres del castillo detrás del gran domo del centro. No encontraba forma para describir este castillo. Tenía demasiadas cosas maravillosas e imaginarias. Trotamos sobre el puente escuchando las pisadas de las botas de oro de Celestia y los guardias del puente hicieron reverencia al ver a la Princesa Celestia pero al verme perdían ligeramente su postura. Viéndome con sospecha. Al entrar vi detrás viéndolos y a los que nos escoltaban con calma al saber la situación. Regrese la mirada viendo con una gran y despampánate sorpresa—Este es el recibidor del Castillo Arturo, donde pasaras por el en más de una ocasión ya que casi todo el castillo se une al recibidor. Después haremos un pequeño tour. Ahora debemos de hacer otras cosas—Miraba hacia todas partes con cierta emoción. En las paredes veía banderas de colores variados y brillantes con un pasillo por cada lado, de frente veía una gran escalera con unos vitrales con las dos fases solares y una de la noche. Y de igual manera al primer nivel se dividia en dos alas dividiéndose aun mas de lo imaginado. Vaya, el suelo era de baldosas de vidrio de forma cuadros blancos y negros similares al de un tablero de ajedrez y un tapete de color guinda con rojo con un sol dorado en el centro el cual se dividia según el pasillo al que se iba—Hasta aquí pueden acompañarnos. Queridos guardias.

-Muy bien princesa Celestia, lo que ordene-Shining Armor hizo nuevamente reverencia quitándose su casco.

—Por cierto, puedes tomarte el dia Shining Armor, tu hermana al saber sobre esto vendrá volando. Asi que es mejor que te alistes para que la recibas y mas en caso de que venga con sus amigas.

—Esta bien Princesa, muchas gracias—Shining Armor camino hacia el ala izquierda del castillo y el otro guardia solo bajo la cabeza en reverencia yendo hacia el ala opuesta con tranquilidad.

—Antes de hacer otro movimiento Arturo, quiero decirte que cuando alguien se teletransporta de un lugar a otro tiende a darle nauseas. Y bueno, suena tonto preguntarlo ¿Ya has teletransportado de un lugar a otro?

—No, la verdad. Pero supongo que no dolerá. ¿O si dolerá?

—Para nada, solo es ese simple detalle de las nauseas. ¿Estas listo?

—No creo tener otra alternativa—Celestia sonrio nuevamente y de momento a otro aparecimos en una habitación algo reducida. De forma circular. Apareci a su lado sintiendo como la cabeza me daba vueltas y me bailaba por el shock—Si, creo que pensándolo mejor. Pudimos tomar las escaleras, al menos no hubiera sido tan. Feo.

—Es lo normal, la primera vez que te teletransportas o teletransportan es algo negativo ya que todo tu cuerpo se mueve de u punto a otro y por la desorientación sucede eso—Me reincorpore poco a poco mirando a mi alrededor, esta habitación tenia un toque algo hogareño. Las paredes de esta habitación estaban pintadas simulando la noche con varias nubes y estrellas. Por un lado estaba una gran chimenea encendida viendo y escuchando los troncos quemarse por la llama. Con un marco redondo de color lavanda con el escape de forma ovalada con detalles dorados en el, a mi lado izquierdo. Exactamente debajo de mi pie izquierdo estaba la cama de la Princesa Celestia. Era como un tapete en forma de guisante de color violeta. Muy suave con una gran almohada de color amarillo que abarcaba toda la marte superior de esta cosa. Detrás de esa cama veía una puerta de madera oscura con unos toques de color rosa oscuro y por el lado derecho otra puerta pero era de madera mas clara y tenia menos detalles característicos. Frente a mi veía el balcón al exterior, una puerta doble de cristal con marco metalico plateado viendo el cielo azul escuchando el tenue canto de las aves—Bienvenido a mi habitación Arturo. De momento compartiremos habitacion, ya que las habitaciones de invitados estarán ocupados por Twilight Sparkle, mi aprendiz que te había mencionado. Y en caso de que venga con sus amigas también.

—Suena bien, pero nunca he estado con una mujer. No se, me siento raro pensar eso. Y bueno, me he dado cuenta que me siento incomodo al no tener ropa. No lo se, ¿No tiene algo que yo me pueda poner?

—¿Ropa? ¿Acaso no te sientes bien por eso?

—En verdad no, no lo se. Me da algo de vergüenza—Me cubri mi entrepierna algo avergonzado, no era algo que me afectase como tal pero por instinto me sentía asi. Ella giro un poco la cabeza hacia un lado extrañada.

—Curioso. Ya que todos vemos las prendas de vestir como algo opcional, aunque se usan comúnmente en eventos personales o por mero gusto. No comprendo tu emoción Arturo.

—Entonces ¿Estoy en un mundo nudista?

—No comprendo lo que dices. ¿Acaso sabes si en tu reino usan ropa?

—No lo se, pero es extraño ahora. ¿No hay algo para mi?

—Lo siento, pero no creo que exista ropa para alguien como tu. Pero puedes tomar una de las toallas de mi ducha—La Princesa Celestia abrió esa puerta de madera marron sacando del interior una de sus toallas y me la dio con su magia. La tome y me la pase por toda la cadera pero esta toalla era muy grande, tuve que pasármela por el cuerpo tres veces. Y al terminar de cubrir mi parte baja vi por una cara el mismo dibujo que tenia la Princesa Celestia en su costado—¿Te sientes comodo?

—Me siento un poco mas seguro Princesa Celestia. Aunque no puedo dejar de preocuparme que me vio desnudo e inclusive estuve sobre usted de esa forma.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Es algo natural, eventualmente tendría que haberte llevado de esa forma. Si venias por un lado mio mas ponys te hubieran visto y mis guardias te hubieran detenido. A veces tienden ser muy impulsivos cuando ven algo desconocido. Si quieres, puedes tomarte una ducha. Por mi no hay problema, siéntete en tu hogar. Yo tengo que envíar una carta a Twilight Sparkle. Ademas, no te aburrirías en estos momentos.

—Bueno, eso suena bien. Podria hacerlo—Ademas que asi me dejaría de sentir incomodo por haber estado desnudo. Aunque ¿De donde vengo mi cultura usara ropa o será como el de ellas? Celestia sonrio y dio media vuelta y con su cosa dorada creo un pergamino, una pluma de ave y un tintero. Mi sobre la coloco sobre la cama y comenzó a escribir con calma. Camine en silencio hacia el baño dando pocos pasos y entre cerrando la puerta mirando el interior. No era la gran cosa, era un simple baño. Común y corriente. Paredes de azulejo blanco con un lavabo de porcelana con base de madera. Ultra fina y un espejo en la pared de forma redonda. Donde podía verme el rostro. Mi cabello era demasiado largo. Me llegaba hasta la nuca o un poco mas de eso. Del lado opuesto un perchero con varias toallas con la misma marca de sol. Y frente a mi esa regadera con una cortina de por medo de color blanco. Parece que esta princesa tiene una afición por el blanco. Me volvi a quitar la toalla dejándola en ese perchero y sin mas. Me meti a duchar.

No me tomo mucho tiempo en ducharme. Solo tome la misma toalla y me seque el cuerpo y la deje colgando y tome una seca. Me sacudi un poco el cabello para sentir un poco el fresco. Sali de la habitación con mi calma. Me sentía comodo, o eso era. Hasta que apenas cerrando la puerta del baño me atraparon con ese brillo pero este era de color violeta inmovilizando mi cuerpo. Me alzo en el aire arrastrándome por toda la habitación. No veía a la Princesa Celestia por ningún lado. Ahora veía un pequeño pedestal de madera con sus herramientas de escritura de madera pero no estaba ella. Me sacaron de la habitación con esa rapidez pasando por los pasillos de este castillo. No pude apreciar mucho por la velocidad solo veía cuadros pintados a mano con diferentes escenarios de este reino. Llegue a ese recibidor pasando por las escaleras bajando al nivel inferior yendo al ala derecha por donde había pasado anteriormente Shining Armor. Los guardias se sorprendían al verme y comenzaron a correr detrás de mi. Nuevamente pasando por otros pasillos. Viendo otros cuadros y puertas de diferentes colores. Hasta ver una puerta al final de este pasillo y antes de golpearla con la cara se abrió con el mismo brillo violeta donde al cruzar apenas me solto de golpe cayendo de rodillas al suelo y los guardias me habían rodeado. Unos cuantos tenían lanzas y otros no pero se veian igual de peligrosos.

—Tranquilos chicos. No se precipiten tan pronto. Es un conocido mio—La princesa Celestia apareció por un lado entre los guardias ayudándome a levantarme del suelo. Todos los guardias cruzaron miradas entre ellos. hicieron una corta reverencia y salieron de la habitación corriendo—¿Estas bien Arturo?

—Si, estoy bien. Pero ¿Por qué me paso eso? ¿Qué era?

—Fue mi aprendiz, Twilight Sparkle—Ella apareció por un lado de Celestia mientras me levantaba, y detrás de ella otras mas. Era de pelaje color lavanda, su melena era asimétrica y tenia una pequeña franja rosada entre su melena. Y al igual que Celestia tenia un cuerno y un par de alas. Su marca en su costado era una estrella de 6 puntas y 5 estrellas pequeñas a su alrededor. Tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Antes que nada, disculpa lo que te hice. No fue mi intención traerte de forma estrepitosa. Me llamo Twilight Sparkle, soy la princesa de la amistad. Es un gran placer conocerte. Ser extraño y misterioso—Mire varias veces a la Princesa Celestia algo. Ofendido, porque no se porque me siento como un experimento o como un juguete.

—Twilight, procura no emocionarte tanto frente a Arturo. Lo puedes asustar.

—Cierto cierto—Twilight Sparkle se encogio de hombros ruborizándose retrodeciendo varios pasos pero solo para caminar a mi alrededor. Veía las 6 mas que la acompañaban. ¿Cómo debería de llamarlas? ¿Caballos o ponys? Porque son ponys, pero la Princesa Celestia es mas alta que ellas. Ella debería de ser un caballo ¿O me estare equivocando? —Bien, primero. Soy Twilight Sparkle, recidente en Ponyville. Ellas son mis amigas, de izquierda a derecha son; Pinkie pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Starlight Glimmer—Estas ponys se acercaron a mi con inquietud. Me veian de diferentes maneras. Aunque, a su manera. Pinkie Pie, una pony de color rosado. Un rosado similar al betún de los pasteles y su melena esponjosa como el algodón de azúcar me veía con una sonrisa y desde su lugar daba grandes saltos. Su marca era un trio de globos de fiesta, Applejack. Una pony de aspecto humilde, de pelaje naranja. Con una melena rubia y lacia al igual que su cola y ambas tenían un liston rojo reforzandole su aspecto pero lo que definitivamente la caractarizaba. Tenia tres pecas blancas en sus pomulos y un sombrero color marron de campo. Ella me miraba con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. La tercera, Una pony blanca. Con el pelaje similar a Celestia, blanco como el de la nieve y hasta aca podía oler un fuerte perfume proveniente de su cuerpo. Su marca eran 3 gemas azules su melena era de color violeta y brillaba ligeramente por tanto acondicionador, bien peinada haciendo cairel por un lado al igual que su cola quien imitaba la forma de un cono. Una pony de pelaje azul cyan, me veía con una gran mueca. Con una nube blanca lanzando un rayo de color arcoíris. Su melena estaba revuelta y un poco descuidada pero no perdia su cierta elegancia multicolor ya que al igual de su marca su melena y cola era de arcoíris. Esta pony, era extraña. Estaba casi impresionada como Twilight. No se, veía un tic en su casco izquierdo y tenia una pequeña sonrisa y su pelaje era de color limón y tenia tres mariposas rosas en su costado y su melena y cola eran de color rosa y ambas eran muy largas. Tanta que cubria la mitad de su ojo derecho. Y la ultima, una pony que reaccionaba al igual que Rainbow Dash. Pero de una forma mas discreta. De pelaje color lila con una estrella morada con unas franjas onduladas de color azul verde y azul cielo. Su melena era algo elegante, sobre salía su cuerno de unicornio entre un pequeño flequillo de su melena en punta ondulada al igual que su parte trasera de su melena y cola. Ambas eran de color violeta con una franja azul cielo y otra color lavanda un poco opaca. Eran dos ponys sin cuerno, dos con alas, dos unicornios y Twilight. Aun sigo sin encontrar nombre a ese don de alas y cuerno.

—Mucho gusto—Me sentía algo incomodo por ser el centro de atención. Twilight dio otras dos vueltas en lo que veía a sus amigas. La Princesa Celestia veía con paciencia y algo de alegría la actitud alegre de su aprendiz—Princesa Celestia. Me siento algo mal. ¿Puedo irme?

—Lo siento mucho Arturo pero debemos de saber de ti. Twilight, ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Viendo su complexión, falta de pelaje y muestra de garras en cada extremidad. Y según lo que he investigado en lo que veníamos hacia aca. Puedo decir que nunca había visto algo asi—Twilight volteo a ver a la Princesa Celestia moviendo a cabeza hacia los lados negando su respuesta—No hay registro en mi biblioteca sobre algo como el.

—¿Y si buscas en la biblioteca de Canterlot? —Supongo que ira a largo esto. Me sente en el suelo cruzándome de piernas mirando a Twilight conversar con Celestia. Las demás ponys se comenzaron a acercárseme con lentitud hasta pararse en hilera frente a mi.

—Hola—Starlight fue la primera en hablarme, con un peculiar nerviosismo. Apenas podía verme a los ojos—¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, supongo. ¿Y tu?

—Tambien bien—Ella sonrio ruborizándose avergonzada. Su sonrisa daba algo de miedo y su sonrisa parecía un triangulo algo deforme.

—Vamos Starlight, no seas cortante con nuestro nuevo amigo—Esa pony que apestaba a perfume, Rarity le dio un pequeño codazo en el antebrazo con una sonrisa mas confiada—Disculpela señor Arturo, apenas esta aprendiendo hacer amigos. Soy Miss Rarity. Mucho gusto—Extendio su casco y yo el mio estrechando manos. Mano casco, lo que sea.

—Mucho gusto Rarity. Es un placer.

— ¿Ven? No es tan difícil hablar con el. Es como nosotras, vamos chicas. No es peligroso, no sean descorteces con el chico—Todas tomaron un poco de mas confianza, haciéndome platica entre ellas; Pinkie Pie era repostera. Trabaja en Sugar Cube Corner a tiempo parcial y el otro tiempo se dedica a hacer fiesta para todos. Era muy explosiva. Rarity, era modista y tiene mucho éxito en Equestria, era agradable pero tenia cierto narcicismo al hablar. Rainbow Dash era una desempleada. O eso decía ella con mucho orgullo. Starlight era algo timida y se cohibio cuando le pregunte si se dedicaba a algo. Solo dijo que era aprendiz de Twilight, Applejack trabajaba en su granja de manzanas, diciéndolo con humildad e inclusive por su forma de hablar. Fluttershy, era un caso especial. No supo decirme bien en lo que trabajaba y cuando preguntaba por su nombre. Bueno, se ponía mas nerviosa al preguntarle su nombre. Pero gracias a Rainbow Dash la presento con burla. Es cuidadora de animales a tiempo completo y alberga en su hogar a muchos animales, incluyendo osos. Eso era algo asombroso. No cualqueira acepta animales salvajes en su hogar. Pero ¿Ellas no son animales? Aunque Fluttershy me daba algo ternura sobre todas. Parecia un perro muy bonito.

—Es un gusto conocerlas a todas. He de ser honesto diciendo que tenia algo de miedo al verlas. Pensaba que eran un poco mas agresivas. Como Twilight.

—Es que Twilight tiende a ser muy agresiva cuando ve algo que no sabe—Applejack señalo a Twilight con su casco mientras ella me dibujaba con rapidez—¿Ves a lo que hablo?

—Ya veo, aunque ¿Cómo explicara un dibujo mio sobre lo que soy?

—No lo hara, solo que hare unos cuantos registros sobre ti. Comencemos—Twilight hizo a un lado a a sus amigas sentándose frente a mi con esas cosas por un lado suyo; El dibujo mio con los brazos extendidos y de piernas abiertas. Todo flotando a mi alrededor—¿Nombre completo?

—Arturo Rivera. Lo único que recuerdo.

—Bien. ¿Edad?

—No lo se, la princesa Celestia dice que tengo 14 años pero no estoy seguro de eso.

—Bien, de momento pondremos esa edad. Cuando tengas algo nuevo me dices y corregiremos esto. ¿Tipo de sangre?

—No lo se y creo que es mejor decirte que no recuerdo nada de mi, no se nada. Asi que mejor no hagamos esto algo tan largo—Twilight se decepciono un poco. Miro a Celestia por pocos segundos regresando la atención a mi.

—Esta bien. ¿Algo que puedas decirme?

—Lo siento, lo único que se es mi nombre. Desperte hace un buen rato en un campo con un sobre. La princesa Celestia me encontró y me trajo aquí. De ahí, no se mas.

—¿Un sobre? ¿Puedo verlo?

—Ahora lo traigo Twilight—Celestia envolvió su cuerno en ese brillo y en un instante apareció el sobre con la carta por un lado. Twilight la tomo con su magia leyendo su contenido—¿Te molesta si leo el contenido de la carta? Es para que las demás escuchen.

—No, adelante.

—Muy bien. _Para Arturo Rivera. De Phoenix Incorporated SA de CV. Por la presente le notificamos que ha sido despedido de la compañía antes mencionada por causas clasificadas. Tiene dos horas para abandonar la instalación que se le ha proporcionado al igual que sus pertenencias personales. En caso de no hacerlo se usara la fuerza militar para reprenderlo y demandarlo por tercera vez. Su familia ha sido notificada de esto y en caso de no obedecer también nuestra petición se le confiscara todo bien personal. Firma, Doctor Knives_ —Twilight doblo la hoja y la guardo dentro del sobre mirando a todos. Confusa—No entiendo. ¿De que habla esto?

—Lo mismo me pregunte cuando lo lei Twilight. Lo único que entendí fue que lo despojaron de su hogar y pertenencias, el resto fue desconocido para mi también.

—¿Tienen alguna idea chicas?

—Lo siento Twilight, no tengo idea de lo que dice. Lo siento—Applejack se quito el sombrero, las demás negaron lo mismo menos Starlight quien veía la carta con interés.

—Creo poder hacer algo con eso Twilight. Tengo una idea.

— ¿De que se trata Starlight?

— ¿Recuerdas como usaba el pergamino de Star Swirl el barbudo para viajar al tiempo y tratar de cambiar la historia?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, como olvidar eso.

—Bueno, si lo que pienso es lo correcto. Deberia de funcionar con esto. ¿Me permites?—Twilight le dio el sobre y Stralight lo tomo con su magia sacando de nuevo el contenido—Interesante, el que lo escribió lo hizo con mucho cuidado. El que lo haya escrito. Osea, este tal Doctor Knives tiene una escritura formidable. Ningún erro de ortografía o gramatica—Starlight alzo poco a poco la carta en el aire viendo como se intensificaba el color a tal punto de tener un brillo casi blanco. Ella comenzó a sudar hasta que una gran esfera de color azul con muchos símbolos la iluminaba en ese color pero súbitamente todo se corto y la carta cayo suavemente al suelo y ella quedo agotada por esto—Lo siento mucho Twilight. Parece que no pude hacer nada útil. Como siempre.

—No te preocupes Starlight-Twilight paso su casco sobre el cuello de Starlight con una sonrisa—Al menos hiciste el intento de ayudarnos y eso se agradece mucho.

—Je, gracias por el animo.

— ¿Entonces no haya nada sobre mi?

—Lo siento Arturo, no sabemos quien eres. Claro, investigaremos todo sobre ti. No importa lo que suceda—A pesar de tener dos puntos negativos hacia mi. La carta y la falta de memoria me sentía en confianza, ellas me daban esa confianza y me dejaba un poco tranquilo aunque en si no me importa mucho recordar quien era. Si estoy aquí fue por algo. ¿No?

—Gracias, aunque no se presionen mucho. Me gustaría vivir un tiempo aquí, aprender de todo esto—Todas miraron a la princesa Celestia y ella me miraba con cierta sorpresa. Indirectamente acepte su proposición. Ella se me acerco tomando mi barbilla con su casco con una sonrisa.

—Me da gusto escuchar eso. Si quieres, podemos cumplir tus necesidades. ¿Qué te gustaría primero?

—Bueno, para empezar. Algo de ropa, no me siento comodo como estoy.

—¿Ropa? —Las ponys se preguntaron al mismo tiempo mirándome fijamente.

—Eh si. Ropa. No me siento comodo y menos teniendo a ocho mujeres. ¿Si son mujeres verdad? —Todas rieron ante algo que dije. No comprendo lo que dije.

—Claro que lo somos Arturo. ¿Acaso no tenemos la apariencia?

—Pues, no soy igual a ustedes. Además que lo único que me hace pensar al menos que son mujeres—Siguieron riendo después de esto. Se sentía raro pero de alguna manera gratificante. Eran buenas conmigo, a pesar de que no me conocen. No lo se, siento que puedo creer que todo saldrá bien. Aunque sigo creyendo que debo de tener otra edad a esta. 14 años no es algo que vea correcto, no lo se. Algo no me cuadra. No lo se. Debo de recordar quien soy en verdad.

Han pasado ya dos horas desde que apareci en este lugar. Rarity se tomo de su tiempo para confeccionar mi ropa. Y he de agradecerlo mucho en realidad. Supo lo que me gustaba con solo ver mi cuerpo. Me dio una camisa de botones de mangas largas de seda. Con botones de oro. Unos pantalones del mismo material de color marron con un par de bolsillos muy grandes y espaciosos. Podía meter unos libros en ellos y un cinturón de plástico flexible recubierto de cuero sintetico negro aunque este cinturón. En la parte trasera tenia una tela de color azul rey y unas botas negras de cuero sintetico de color negro con unos botones de oro. Era fresco, Fluttershy se paso un buen rato arreglando mi cabello gracias a las indicaciones de Rarity. Rainbow Dash se paso todo el rato contándome anécdotas de lo increíble que era. Algo que no buscaba, no lo se. Quería saber mas de Equestria, del lugar donde viviré hasta saber quien soy. No de Rainbow Dash, no era por ser grosero pero hablaba mucho de ella misma. De lo genial que era, pero el buen animo de Pinkie Pie al interrumpirla entre historias y Twilight analizando mi cuerpo con cierta rareza. Analizaba los dedos de mis manos con su magia con un monóculo y Starlight anotaba lo que Twilight le decía lo interesante como mis uñas. Applejack estaba con la princesa en su habitación atendiendo mi asunto. Supongo que deben de arreglarlo para mi estadia. O no se, era extraño ahora. Me investigaban ahora como animal. No lo se, tenia miedo de que me introdujeran algo en un lugar feo.

Terminaron con algo de calma. Me habían hecho muchos estudios visuales y físicos indoloros. La princesa Celestia había regresado con Applejack de su habitaicon conversando con varias risas entre ellas y eso me alegraba. Y mas al ver la comida que venían con ellas, unos cuantos sirvientes nos trajeron algo de comida. Y digo sirvientes con calma ya que tenían uniforme. Aunque se veian muy amistosos. Su comida era algo. Verde, naranja y amarillo. Consistia en plantas; hojas de lechuga, zanahoria y girasoles. Si, girasoles. Las mismas que crecen en el campo. Esto me quito el apetito, pero ellas se veian muy bien. La única que no comia eso era la Princesa Celestia que tomaba te de manzana por un lado y le habían colocado una pequeña mesa de madera con comida y unos postres. Me acerque a ella sentándome a su lado cruzándome de piernas, mirando la mesa con tanta comida.

—¿Sucede algo Arturo? ¿No te gusta la comida que te han servido?

—Bueno—Mire a las demás ponys. Quienes comían con alegría a los pocos centímetros viéndome a los ojos. Voltee a ver a Celestia alzando la vista chocando mis puños en mis rodillas—No siento apetecible comer eso. No lo se, no me imagino comer algo que crecio por la lluvia.

—Oh, ya veo. Supongo que gustas de otras cosas. ¿Y sabes cuales son?

—La verdad no, pero lo que se con solo verlo. Me siento atraído. Hablo de ese pastel—Celestia miro la rebanada de pastel a un lado de la tetera de porcelana. Miro a Twilight y ella con una discreción indiscreta anoto lo que dije. Starlight estaba riendo con verdadera discreción.

—Supongo que no te hara daño si comes un poco de pastel y bebes te en vez de comer algo natural. Adelante, come. Eres libre de comer el postre—Celestia tomo la rebanada dándomelo con su magia y sirviéndome te en una taza de porcelana similar a la suya. Comence a comer con las manos, veía los cubiertos frente a mi pero me gustaba mas con las manos. Tenia hambre, no se. Apenas comencé a comer y el hambre se manifestó en mi estomago. El pastel era muy dulce y no se sentía seco. Sentía la crema azucarada y el pan deshacerse en mi boca y mas rápido por el betún blanco aun mas dulce y el te era algo amargo. Complementando la dulzura del pastel. Lastimosamente, todo termino. Me había terminado la rebanada de pastel quedando únicamente el te amargo. Me siento usado—¿Qué sucede Arturo? ¿Por qué te sientes mal?

—Me quede con ganas de comer mas. Me siento con hambre. Quiero mas.

—Bueno, podría decirle a LovelyWheel que traiga mas postre pero creo que ya no queda mas en el castillo. Habrá que preparar mas para sacias tu hambre.

—Oh, bueno. Supongo podría que podría conformarme con esto—Le pase el dedo al plato y me meti el dedo a la boca saboreando los restos de la rebanada de pastel, no se. La primera vez que como algo asi y no pude saborearlo. Ni menos describirlo, eso era un problema.

—Esta bien, pediré un pastel solo para ti. Le dire de favor a LovelyWheel que vaya a Canterlot y busque el pastel mas rico y dulce solo para ti—Celestia me toco la punta de la nariz con su casco con una sonrisa—Twilight. ¿Podrias enviarle un telegrama a LovelyWheel que necesito que vaya a Canterlot a buscar lo que he dicho?

—Sera un gusto princesa—Twilight escribió rápidamente sobre una de sus tantas hojas y lo envio con su magia haciendo un efecto de implosión desapareciendo de la habitación—¿Y bien chicas? ¿Listas para ir a sus habitaciones?

—Queremos quedarnos Twilight—Rainbow Dash volo de su asiento tomándome de los brazos alzándolos en el aire—Queremos conocer mas a Arturo.

—Exacto, de un momento a otro conocimos a Arturo. Lo mejor que debemos de hacer es convivir con el, para que se sienta a gusto y se adapte a Equestria—Starlight quien aprecia ser la mas allegada a Twilight, al ser su aprendiz apoyo a Rainbow Dash quien movia mis brazos hacia los lados con mucho entretenimiento.

—Diria yo. Bueno, que sepamos quien es. No he visto un animal como el y bueno, se que como cualquiera busca conocer mas lo que le rodea. Y bueno, me gustaría enseñarle como cuidar este lugar—Fluttershy, aquella pony miedosa de la vida y timida hablo apoyando a Rainbow Dash. Con un tono de voz suave y casi desapercibido. Twilight me miro fijamente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Qué opinan? Applejack y Rarity.

—Digo yo que lo dejemos descansar, hoy le hicieron muchas cosas. Me sorprende mucho que no le hayas hecho algo raro Twilight, ya que acostumbras mucho indagar donde no deberias—Applejack sonrio avergonzando a Twilight. Ella se encogio de hombros mirando a Celestia y ella la veía con el gesto semi fruncido.

—Opino lo mismo que Applejack, aunque me gustaría seguir haciendo ropa para el Joven Arturo. Sus medidas son nuevas para mi seria un placer para mi que me permitieras hacerte mas ropa. Eso ampliaría mi galería—Rarity se veía mas explosiva. Su melena se alboroto ligeramente pero, era una explosión algo inocente. Y perturbador.

—No me molestaría para nada pero. Aun asi insisto que me gustaría aprender mas de Equestria. No soy una atracción.

—Eso me da una idea—Celestia tomo una de las hojas de Twilight y su pluma escribiendo un mensaje largo. Se veía la tinta del otro lado de la hoja y ocupaba mas de la mitad y repitió el mismo proceso que Twilight—Listo. Le he avisado a una vieja amiga mia que se encargara de esto.

—¿De quien se trata Princesa Celestia?

—FlashingBulb. Una maestra de educación primaria y secundaria en Canterlot. Una vieja estudiante mia.

—¿Por qué no me lo deja en cargo Princesa Celestia? Podria enseñarle muchas cosas de Equestria en corto tiempo.

—De hecho, es mejor no agobiarlo mas. Y se que Flashingbulb le enseñara las cosas que a el le interesan en un largo plazo. Ademas ya no eres una simple estudiante, ahora eres una princesa Twilight. Tienes responsabilidades por toda Equestria y no podemos darnos el gusto de tener a una princesa en Canterlot desprotegiendo Ponyville—Twilight se desanimo pero las palabras de animo en tono agradable. Le subio la moral, y no digo mas porque no se de lo que hablan. ¿Qué es Ponyville? ¿El hogar de Twilight?

—Tiene razón princesa. Tengo que atender muchas cosas. Curiosamente días antes de este hecho Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash fueron a GriffinStone a ayudar a sus habitantes en un problema de amistad.

—Asombroso. Me gustaría luego escuchar de eso. Ahora, debemos de ir a nuestros aposentos. Estoy a punto de dar el ocaso. Arturo—Celestia se levanto del suelo tomándome de la mano con su casco—Tu postre llegara directamente a nuestra habitación. Asi que podras comer con libertad después de dormir. Y si tenemos buena suerte podras conocer a mi hermana.

—Esta bien Princesa, me gustaría seguir comiendo eso. Esta bien Princesa, me gustaría seguir comiendo eso. Es algo delicioso.

—Me da gusto, pero a partir de mañana buscaremos también la dieta de tu especie. No puedes comer cosas dulces todos los días. Te podrias enfermar. Ahora, debemos de ir a nuestros destinos. Twilight, ponys. Con su permiso—Celestia me tomo nuevamente con su cosa dorada sentándome sobre su lomo caminando hacia la salida con las ponys haciendo reverencia. Caminamos el trayecto que había pasado hace horas. Mirando el pasillo con mas calma, con sorpresa. Hermosas paredes de piedra con cuadros de la Princesa Celestia en ellos. Por un lado veía a la Princesa Celestia joven, de melena rosa pastel y corto. Una melena corta y bufanda. En una plaza remarcándole una figura humilde y joven. ¿Cuántos años tendrá la Princesa Celestia? El recuadro se veía muy viejo que el resto y era el único donde ella tenia esa melena. Pasamos por el Lobby principal viendo mas guardias. Pero de diferente aspecto. Los guardias de armadura dorada daban sus armas o al menos los que tenían a otros guiardias con armadura negra y su pelaje era de color gris y sus orejas eran puntiagudas y en su mayoría eran pegasos—Ellos son los guardias nocturnos Arturo, son los guardias que están bajo el nombre de mi hermana. La Princesa Luna.

—Ya veo, es muy interesante. Sus guardias están durante el dia y en la noche su hermana. Asi los guardias no se cansan por el trabajo.

—Exacto, buena forma de verlo. Mi hermana y yo habíamos acordado eso hace muchos años—Entramos al pasillo final que daba a la habitación de Celestia. Y mi cuarto también. Ya que a partir de hoy dormiré con ella pero ¿Eso es normal? Soy alguien que ella no conoce que recién apareció en su mundo. Lo mejor seria que durmiera en otro lado. No en su misma habitación además, es una princesa. Obviamente alguien como yo no merecería dormir con una princesa. Aunque no sea malintencionado. Era muy amable conmigo. No comprendo tanta amabilidad. Hoy fue un dia rápido y a duras penas puedo percibir lo sucedido. Entramos a la habitación y ella me bajo al entrar caminando hacia el balconsillo viendo al sol caminar con demasiada lentitud— ¿Te gustaría ver como bajo el sol? Me harias muy feliz si lo presencias.

—Claro. Seria algo bueno—Camine hacia ella viendo como poco a poco envolvía su cuerno en ese color dorado. Me detuve a su lado por fuera de su habitación, mirando con otra sorpresa. Esta lugar era muy alto. Por dentro no parece eso. En serio, no parece. Estabamos a una gran altura. Tanta que las nubes estaban tan cerca de nosotros, la brisa era refrescante. Movia mi cabello desarreglándolo en pocos segundos—Vaya, no pensaba que esta seria la vista exterior. No se ve asi dede el interior.

—Observa bien Arturo. Inclusive te puedes sorprender—Mire debajo de mi viendo una gran columna redonda. Era una torre—Exacto. Estamos en una de las torres que habias visto a lo lejos. Del otro lado, esta mi hermana—Celestia señalo hacia la derecha y voltee viendo la otra torra. Similar al que estábamos. Una pony de pelaje azul marino y melena ondulante similar a Celestia. Mirando al cielo ignorándonos—Ella es mi hermana, espero pronto puedas conocerla.

—Si, seria bueno conocerla. Se ve que es buena como tu.

—Me halagas y también eres bueno. Desde el momento de conocerte lo pude ver. Ahora, si me disculpas debo de concentrarme en esto—Celestia envolvió su cuerno en ese color dorado semi transparente apuntando al sol y este se envolvió en tal forma y poco a poco comenzó a bajar de su lugar. Del cielo azul que había poco a poco veía el naranja del atardecer. Detrás mio veía el azul marino de la noche al igual que las estrellas. Brillando con poder y mas aun la Luna sobre ellas en el centro. Era algo impresionante pero no podía ver explicación para esto. Me siento raro, esto no me cuadraba—Por lo que veo tienes dudas; Veras. Equestria es un mundo el cual vive de la magia. Y esto que ves, es magia. Yo, la Princesa Celestia me encargo de cuidar a mis súbditos durante el dia. De protegerlos de todo mal y darles amor en su vida. Y en la noche mi hermana hace lo mismo. En el reino de los sueños, y por ende nuestros talentos van de la mano a lo que hacemos. Yo muevo el sol durante todo el dia y mi hermana lo hace durante toda la noche. Estemos despiertas o no. Asi traemos un balance a todo el mundo. Con la alegría de traerles a todos un nuevo y hermoso dia o una calida noche de descanso. Por eso Arturo, mi Cutiemark es un sol y el de mi hermana de una Luna. Inclusive nuestros nombres van de la mano de eso. Fue una ligera explicación para que supieras lo que hacemos todos los días desde hace muchos pero muchos años.

—Es increíble Princesa, ver que hace esto con tanta facilidad y bondad. Por el bien de su mundo—El sol bajo lo suficiente para esconderse parcialmente en el terreno. Grandes montañas rodeaban este lugar. Grandes y pequeñas. Todas con un color verde natural. Un brillante verde con naranja. Estaba, complacido por ver tal belleza. Hasta que finalmente la oscuridad cubrió toda Equestria y ver a la Princesa Luna volar desde su habitación con calma.

—Ahora si Arturo. Debemos ir a la cama. No pudimos preparar otra cama para ti, pero procuraremos mañana hacer una a tu antojo. Que cumpla con tus necesidades—Celestia dio media vuelta y yo le segui por detrás cerrando las puertas de este balcón mientras ella se quitaba sus accesorios de oro dejándolos sobre su mueble de madera. Se acostó en cama. En forma lateral doblando sus cascos mirándome con una sonrisa—Anda, recuéstate. Mañana será un dia largo.

— ¿Segura que quiere que pase la noche con usted?

—Claro que no, no es problema para mi. Ya te lo he mencionado. Cuidare de ti mientras estes en Equestria. No hay problema, a fin de cuentas. Veo bondad en tu corazón. Anda, recuéstate.

—Muy bien—Me quite las botas y el cinturón de cuero dejándolos en el suelo y me recosté por un lado de Celestia. Apoyandome en uno de sus cascos. Sentirla de esta forma era algo. Reconfortante. Su calido y suave cuerpo me relajaba. Y mas escuchando el sonido de la madera quemarse dentro de la chimenea. Ella bajo la cabeza doblando su cuello de forma que su cabeza quedo a un lado de la mia—¿Cómo cree que llegue a este lugar? —Cerre los ojos descansando la vista. No se si ella hizo lo mismo o se mantiuvo con los ojos abiertos.

—No lo se, eres todo un misterio Arturo.

—¿Cree que algún dia recuerde lo que soy en realidad?

—Eso espero. Porque eres el primero que llega a Equestria. Asi que todos querrán saber de ti. Y tampoco podremos ocultarte para siempre, eventualmente todo el reino sabra de ti.

—Princesa Celestia. ¿Por qué me recibió sin dudar? Apenas tengo un dia en Equestria y usted me abrió las puertas como si fuera algo importante para usted.

—Puedes decirme por mi nombre, Celestia. No te preocupes por las formalidades conmigo, podemos hablarnos con calma—Ella se quedo callada de pronto. Podia sentir sus movimientos y uno de ellos fue que levanto la cabeza de la cama—Bueno, te recibi en Equestria sin dudar. Porque, bueno. No tengo idea, al verte. En ese momento supe que estabas desorientado, solo y abandonado. Y me puso triste cuando dijiste que no tenias recuerdo de tu hogar. Y mas a tu corta edad. Porque te ves joven ¿O me equivoco?

—No lo se Celestia. Pero, desde que me dijo que era un niño me siento raro. No me veo de esa forma, y por eso también quiero saber que sucede conmigo.

—Lo que yo se Arturo. Es que, cuidare de ti. Porque es difícil tener una vida en un lugar que no conoces. Sin saber quien eres, y siento. Que eso, es lo peor que le puede pasar a uno. Me gustaría cuidarte y quererte con todo mi corazón Arturo. Puede sonar pretencioso. Pero, quiero que seas mi hijo. ¿Aceptarias eso? Puedes rehusarte. No me molestare, se que hago mal en preguntarte y decirte eso. Me veo maleducada por decir esto.

—Claro que no me molesta. Mientras que no haya nada que lo impida. Aceptare ser su hijo, no veo problema alguno—Tras mi ultima palabra quede profundamente dormido. Al no tener recuerdos, todo era un espacio vacio. Negro, y frio. Pero me sentía a salvo. Porque, a pesar de haber aceptado ser hijo de una princesa de un Reino que muy apenas se que existe por magia. Como lo llaman, ella me enseñara lo que debo de aprender. Y me ayudara a recordar quien soy. Esta será mi vida en Equestria, Esta será. Mi vida con Celestia.


	2. Chapter 2

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC. ALGO ATRASADO PERO CON RAZON. COMO DIJE, ESTE FANFIC ES UN SPIN OFF DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL. Y COMENTE SOLO SERIAN 5 CAPITULOS. BIEN, ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO. EL ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE SERA TAN LARGO XD ¿POR QUE? PORQUE QUIERO DARLE UN SEGUIMIENTO MAS DIRECTO, A PESAR DE NO TENER RELACION DIRECTA CON LA PRINCIPAL "EL LEGADO DEL REY ARTURO" QUIERO DAR A VER UNA FACETA EN DONDE ARTURO FUE UN PERSONAJE "LIBRE" POR ASI DECIRLO. QUIERO QUE EN ESTE FANFIC CUBRA TEMAS COMO "¿QUE TAL SI ARTURO HUBIERA APARECIDO EN EQUESTRIA EN VEZ DE CELESTIAEN AL TIERRA?" "¿COMO SERIA ARTURO EN ESTE AMBIENTE?" CLARO, TAMBIEN TOMO UNA PERSPECTIVA DE LECTOR. "¿PORQUE SOBREEXPLOTAS A UN PERSONAJE? SE VOLVERA ABURRIDO Y REPETITIVO" Y "NO TIENE SENTIDO LEER ESTO SI TIENE EL MISMO TITULO AL CENTRAL" TODO TIENE UN MOTIVO. COMO DIJE, QUIERO APROVECHAR AL MENOS 15 CAPITULOS A ESTE PERSONAJE ANTES DE QUE LO TERMINE EN LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL YA QUE DENTRO DE POCO TERMINARA. Y QUIERO DARLE AL PERSONAJE UN AIRE NUEVO. QUE SI HAY UN LECTOR DE AQUELLA HISTORIA. NOTE, SI. HABRA NOMBRES FAMILIARES EN ESTE MINI FIC PERO CON OTRA HISTORIA Y DESARROLLO. PARA CAMBIAR ESA TENSION QUE CARGA ARTURO EN SU UNIVERSO. ESO SI, HABRA UN FRAGMENTO DE "REENCARNACION" PARA INTERCONECTAR A UN PERSONAJE. PERO ESO ES LO DE MENOS. SOLO QUERIA COMENTAR ESO, DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE "NUEVO" ARTURO. COMPARTANLO CON MAS GENTE QUE GUSTA DE HISTORIAS CORTAS Y QUE NO GUSTEN DE HISTORIAS LARGAS COMO ACOSTUMBRO HACERLO. ME HARIAN MUY FELIZ SABIENDO ESO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE POCO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 2: VIVIR-

Mi primera noche en Equestria, este lugar al cual Celestia lo llama. Y todos, fue algo placentero y cálido. Curiosamente me sentí atraído a ella. No sé, era como si al verme hubiese tenido esa necesidad de adoptarme como su hijo. Algo que no sé porque acepte. Algo, algo me dijo que lo hiciera, fue una petición rápida y muy precipitada. Pero, me sentí bien. No me sentí amenazado ni incómodo. Ella durmió abrazándome por sus alas, unas suaves y gigantescas alas blancas que sirvieron de cobija. Una cobija que ame y espero que lo siga haciendo. Ahora me paseo por uno de los pasillos de este palacio ¿O era castillo? No lo sé, pero por mi lado derecho veía al exterior, un gran jardín con Fauna variada escuchando el canto de las aves y veía a los sirvientes darle limpieza. Y el sol iluminaba este pasillo por las grandes ventanas de tres metros de altura, de mi lado izquierdo grandes puertas de madera pintadas de blanco con pilares a los lados de mármol. Y cada cinco puertas había un guardia con una lanza y al verme hacían una reverencia. Supongo que es mi beneficio por ser el "Hijo" De Celestia ¿No?

Continúe caminando con calma, con ambas manos en la espalda. No tan lejos de aquí había un espejo de pared en forma rectangular parándome frente a él mirándome por completo. Mi cabello largo fue reducido considerablemente. A un simple peinado corto que cubría poco mi nuca y parte de la frente. Tenía una camisa blanca de botones manga larga con un pantalón negro y zapatos. Regalo de Rarity. Muy simpática pero algo narcisista, no lo sé. Era raro. El corte de pelo fue gracias a Starlight Glimmer. Ella tenía un toque único, como si fuera una madre. Era raro, pero así parecía. No había mucho que decir sobre mi aspecto. Solo que me siento raro, como si este no fuera mi cuerpo. Era raro, demasiado raro.

-Joven Arturo, su profesora le espera-La secretaria de "Mi madre" apareció de la nada. Un unicornio de pelaje blanco con la melena recogida de color marrón con gafas color negro y un pequeño corbatín afelpado y su cola también estaba recogida. Su Cutiemark era una pluma en tintero.

-Oh, ya veo. Está bien-Ella comenzó a caminar por donde venía y solo la seguí sin decir nada. Era extraño. Era por 10 Centímetros más alto que ella. Me sentía un gigante a su lado. Como todos los guardias. Que a pesar de ser más altos que los ponis era como por 6 Centímetros más alto o quizás menos. Y aun así me sentía raro. ¿Por qué me acobijo Celestia en su palacio de mármol y oro? Así sin más.

-Por aquí Joven Arturo. Su profesora le espera ansiosa en la sala aledaña a la sala del trono. Cualquier duda que tenga sobre su materia y todo. Considere preguntar, usted es alguien nuevo en Equestria y su madre. La Princesa Celestia espera que usted crezca como un príncipe. Un príncipe que sabe de su nuevo hogar-Ella dio media vuelta por una esquina. Caminando hacia el fondo, donde veía puertas y más pasillos por los lados. Y la sala del trono que ella menciono, estaba al fondo. En una gran puerta dorada sobre varios escalones y a los lados otro par de guardias. Pasamos por ese lugar tan grande doblando hacia la derecha a la primera puerta y el unicornio abrió la puerta con su magia mostrando un pequeño cuarto con un único escritorio. Una ventana grande mostrando ahora el paisaje de Equestria, mirando a lo lejos las cordilleras que separaban Equestria con el Imperio de Cristal. Frente a él, una pony terrestre de pelaje rosa intenso con melena ondulada y cola igual en dos tonos de rosa más claros. Su Cutiemark son tres flores sonrientes, ella tenía varios libros sobre una mesa a un lado de ella y detrás una pizarra con gises. Me quede detrás de Raven y parece que no me ve. Por raro que suene-Buenos Días señorita Cherilee. En nombre de la Princesa Celestia agradezco su esfuerzo para ser la tutora del Joven Arturo.

-El placer es mío Raven. Es un honor darle clases al hijo de la Princesa Celestia. No creerá lo emocionada que estuve al enterarme de la noticia. No tenía idea de que la Princesa Celestia tuviera un hijo.

-Sobre eso, me gustaría que la identidad del hijo de la Princesa Celestia fuera confidencial. No queremos que el público en general se entere de esto. No queremos crear un pánico innecesario.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo de que sepa todo mundo que Celestia es madre después de tantos años? Debe ser algo para celebrar.

-Pues, debe de verlo. Vamos joven Arturo, preséntate ante tu nueva profesora-Raven se hizo a un lado mostrándome directamente hacia la profesora Cherilee. Ella no lo tomo de una forma agradable. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desapareció y sus orejas cayeron rápidamente al verme.

-Hola Profesora, Soy Arturo. Y creo que seré su estudiante a partir de ahora.

-Oh, bueno. Es agradable conocerlo, Arturo-Ella titubeaba mucho. Con ese temor en su mirada-No pienso ofender a la Princesa Celestia ni a su hijo. Pero, no es su hijo. No es un pony. ¿Podría saber que es él? Sin ofender claro.

-Eso queremos saber, también por eso fue seleccionada como su tutora. Usted en su juventud fue alguien muy dedicada en su investigación sobre la vida y fauna en Equestria. Recomendada por Twilight Sparkle y nos gustaría saber con detalle sobre él. He de recalcar junto con la Princesa Celestia es que el joven Arturo sufre amnesia. No sabe quién es el, apareció el día de ayer en nuestro territorio y la Princesa tomo cargo de él.

-Oh-Cherilee cambio un poco su aspecto temeroso hacia mí, y no me sentía ofendido por sus palabras supuestamente hirientes. Ni yo sé quién soy. Ella camino hacia mí olvidando su malvada reacción hacia mi inusual persona-Lo siento mucho Arturo. ¿Puedo llamarlo así?

-Sí, no se preocupe, ni yo sé quién soy.

-No pensé que pasara por tal problema, espero que recupere pronto la memoria y disculpe mi mala reacción. Espero pueda disculparme.

-No se preocupe, en realidad quisiera saber más del lugar donde pienso vivir-Fui positivo con mi respuesta pero aún tenía algo de dolor. Quiero saber quién soy. Quiero saber porque aparecí en este mágico lugar. Ambas sonrieron gustosas crédulas ante mis palabras y sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno, no quiero interferir con sus estudios. Espero tengan una buena sesión de clases. Les quiero recordar a ambos que tendrás clases dos veces al día. Ahora después del desayuno y en la tarde después de la merienda. Por lo que espero que seas puntual con tu horario Samuel. Tu madre te vera al finalizar la clase.

-Está bien Señorita Raven-Ella sonrió dando media vuelta saliendo del aula improvisado cerrando la puerta tras su salida.

-Muy bien joven Arturo. Tome asiento, que el día de hoy veremos la historia de Equestria. Con esto buscamos ayudar a comprender el lugar donde ahora vive-Cherilee camino hacia la pizarra y yo me senté en el escritorio. Hecho de madera algo pequeño. Y temía que la silla se rompería pero me acomode quien sabe cómo-Antes de comenzar quiero darle esta hoja. Donde quiero que lo lea con calma-Ella me dio la hoja lleno de letras y números. Creo que es el plan de clase, escrito en estilo de formulario.

"SESION 01: HISTORIA I

OBJETIVO: El ESTUDIANTE APRENDERA LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS DEL PASADO PARA ASI DARLE CONSCIENCIA SOBRE LA ACTUAL BASE QUE VIVE EQUESTRIA, SU FORMACION, LA RELACION DE LOS WINDIGOS Y LAS TRES ESPECIES QUE DEJARON SUS DIFERENCIAS PARA CREAR EQUESTRIA, LAS CATASTROFES VIVIDAS A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA ASI COMO HECHOS ENTERNECEDORES. LA CREACION DE CANTERLOT Y FORMACION DE EQUESTRIA POR LA PRINCESA CELESTIA Y PRINCESA LUNA HASTA EL DIA DE HOY.

APTITUD: EL ESTUDIANTE DEBE DE TOMAR UNA POSICION ABIERTA ANTE LOS TEMAS A VER. YA QUE AL SER UN RESUMEN DE TODO LO SUCEDIDO EN LOS MILES DE AÑOS DE EQUESTRIA DEBE ENTERARSE QUE TODO ES POSIBLE EN EQUESTRIA. MAGIA PARA ALTERAR EL ESTADO DE LA MATERIA, ECUACIONES CUANTICAS CAPACES DE IMPLEMENTARSE CON LA MAGIA Y LA CIENCIA ALQUIMISTA. LA FUNCION DE LOS PEGASOS EN EL AMBIENTE Y LA FUERZA DE LOS PONYS DE TIERRA EN EL ECOSISTEMA LABORAL. ASI COMO LA IMPORTANCIA DE LOS ALICORNIOS, REPRESENTANTES DE EQUESTRIA.

RESULTADO: QUE EL APRENDIZ SEPA EN SU MAYORIA LOS SUCESOS YA ANTES MENCIONADOS Y PODER RELACIONARSE SOCIALMENTE Y TENER UNA ABIERTA INTEGRACION CON EL RESTO DE PONYS EN EQUESTRIA. TOCANDO TEMAS HABITUALES O POLITICOS DEBIDO A SU POSICION SOCIAL"

Creo, que será algo muy aburrido. Mire a Cherilee y ella sonreía emocionada y yo sonreí con algo de desprecio. No pensé que sería una clase para niños. O eso parecía. Pero, también tenía ganas de aprender. Si Celestia será mi madre a lo largo de mi vida. Pienso enorgullecerla, para que sepa que no soy un inútil.

-¿Listo Arturo?

-Si profesora.

-Muy bien-Ella dio media vuelta tomando el gis con su boca y comenzó a escribir. De forma rápida y fluida, las palabras las comprendía fácilmente y no veía error de ortografía. ¿Tan bien pueden escribir sin manos? En la pizarra decía entre comillas "Fundación de Equestria"-Comencemos.

" _Hace miles de años, inclusive antes de la llegada de las Princesas. Equestria estaba dividida en tres tribus; Los unicornios, los Pegasos y los terrestres. La primera cultura, una cultura vanidosa pero sabía. Los pegasos. Rápidos pero egoístas, alteraban el clima para ayudarse entre ellos y los terrestres, fuertes pero necios. Quienes labraban la tierra para cultivar sus frutos. Estas tres tribus Vivian en una supuesta armonía. Los unicornios movían los astros para darnos el día y la noche. Los pegasos limpiaban el cielo para los terrestres quienes podían cultivar gran variedad de frutas gracias a su conocimiento de campo. Estas tres tribus creían vivir en paz. Los pegasos al mantener el cielo despejado cobraban con el alimento que los terrestres cosechaban al igual que los unicornios al mover el Sol y la Luna. Pero un día, una gran ventisca azoto a estas tres tribus. Una ventisca que congelaba hasta la llama más caliente, los terrestres culparon de esto a los pegasos creyendo que no cumplían con su trabajo dejando de dar sus alimentos. Al contrario, los pegasos y unicornios creían que los terrestres codiciaban sus alimentos para ellos mismos acrecentando la tensión entre estas tribus. Sin saber, que esto empeoraba la tormenta._

 _Un día, se decidió dar una reunión entre estas tribus; La Princesa platino junto con su asistente Clover la sabia como representante de los vanidosos unicornios, el Canciller Puddinghead con y su fiel e intrépida acompañante Smart Cookie como representante de los necios terrestres y la comandante Hurricane junto con su soldado Pansy como representante de los egoístas pegasos. Lo cual esto termino en un desacuerdo mayor, y la tensión aumento entre las tribus provocando que se separaran tomando diferentes rumbos con sus líderes al frente en busca de una nueva tierra lejos de la ventisca. Algo que creyeron fácil._

 _Tras una larga y agotadora travesía los líderes encontraron una tierra fértil y fresca para sus pueblos pero por desgracia. Quedaron nuevamente juntos, y así discutieron nuevamente. La princesa Platino tomaba esa nueva tierra como "Unicornio" mientras que la comandante Hurricane lo nombro "Pegasopolis" Y los terrestres, inocentemente llamaron "Tierra" y con sus propios y falsos títulos cayeron nuevamente en discusión y la ventisca surgió en esa nueva tierra fértil y fresca con una ventisca aún más fuerte que la primera haciendo que estas tres líderes se refugiaran en una cueva donde continuarían peleando. De no ser por el conocimiento de Clover. No se habrían percatado que la causa de esta necia tormenta fue traiga por los Windigos. Espíritus del odio. Y mientras más odio vean más se fortalecerán y el frio acrecentara. Las tres asistentes de los líderes formaron una ligera amistad revelando que ellas nunca habían tenido deseos de despreciar a la otra. Sino que fueron las mismas líderes, formando un cálido afecto entre ellas calmando a los Windigos desapareciendo junto con la tormenta. Y en base a lo experimentado decidieron fundar una tierra en base al amor, respeto y amistad llamando esa nueva tierra "Equestria"_

 _Tras esto, los unicornios usaron su magia y conocimiento para construir Canterlot y una vez que dicha ciudad fue terminada invitaron a todos los ponis de las diferentes tribus para celebrar su reciente unión haciéndolo cada año llamado "La gran gala de galope" Para sellar su amistad entre todos los ponis de Equestria"_

-Y esa fue la historia de la fundación de Equestria. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado ¿Tienes una duda?

-Sí, tengo una. O varias más bien-Era una historia algo entretenida. Pero, no hallaba sentido ¿Cómo entraba esto Celestia y su hermana? Que aún no conozco por cierto.

-¿Y cuáles son Arturo? Siéntete libre de preguntar.

-¿Cómo es que las princesas llegaron a liderar Equestria? No parecía haber ningún inconveniente al tener a la Princesa Platino, al Canciller Puddinhead y a la comandante Hurricane como representantes de ese nuevo hogar.

-A eso vamos ahora mismo. Eso es algo sencillo de explicar. Veras, tras la formación de Equestria. Pasaron los años y los tres ponis sabían que no vivirían para siempre por lo que convocaron a un puñado de ponis de las tres clases, donde buscaban a los más amables y bondadosos para cuidar de su reino cuando ellos partieran pero un día. En un día soleado, aparecieron dos ponis de aspecto diferente. Cubiertas por una capucha de tela. Similar a un saco de papas. Junto con un unicornio. Muy extravagante, vestido de una túnica de color azul marino con estrellas de oro y luna menguante. Y gorro del mismo diseño con un gran cascabel, se presentaron ante estos Reyes. Los cuales descubrieron que las dos hermanas tenían un don inusual. Ambas tenían un par de alas y cuerno. La mayor, era capaz de mover por su cuenta el sol y la menor la Luna. Y curiosamente ambas tenían una Cutiemark de su talento. Desconcertando a los Reyes de Equestria pero el tercer personaje. Presentándose como Star Swirl el barbado. Demostró que ellas eran dignas de suceder el trono cuando ellos se fuesen, mostrando ser ellas portadoras de unas reliquias muy poderosas. Capaces de domar a la bestia más cruel y agresiva convirtiéndola en un ser de amor y dócil, el mismo las llamaba "Los Elementos de la armonía" Asombrando a los viejos reyes. Por lo que accedieron a darles el trono tras una fuerte reunión que tomo semanas. Y finalmente tomaron el trono vigilando Equestria tras la triste partida de los primeros gobernantes. Tomando como consejero Real a Star Swirl el barbado. Maestro de magia y alquimia.

-¿Y desde cuando gobiernan Equestria? ¿Llegara un punto en el que dejen el trono? Porque suena algo, desconcertador.

-Los registros reales indican que esto fue hace más de 8535 años desde el término de la construcción de Canterlot. Hace 8500 años aparecieron ambas hermanas para gobernar Equestria. Aunque dudo mucho que ambas dejen el trono. Ambas son muy amadas por todos en Equestria, por lo que dudo que un día dejen de cuidar de nosotros.

-¿Qué hay de los pueblos? Es mucho tiempo para que Equestria sea a lo que es hoy en día.

-Si, en un principio los ponis Vivian cerca de Canterlot. Al ser el único lugar en todo un gran terreno se refugiaban por lo que enviaron expediciones a lo largo de Equestria pero se perdían en aquellos terrenos desconocidos pero hace poco. 1000 años un grupo de ponis nómadas. Por lo que creemos descendientes de los primeros grupos de expedición ayudaron a la Princesa Celestia a la expansión y formación de los primeros poblados siendo Ponyville. Mi pueblo natal el primero en formarse. Y gracias al conocimiento de los nómadas pudimos formas el resto de ciudades…-Un guardia interrumpió a la profesora Cherilee abriendo la puerta descortésmente-¿Sucede algo?

-Lo siento pero la hora de la clase termino, dice la princesa Celestia que gustaría ver a Arturo lo más pronto posible.

-¿Ya paso el tiempo tan rápido? Vaya, sí que hemos pasado mucho tiempo hablando de la historia de Equestria-La profesora Cherilee tomo varios libros dejándomelos sobre el escritorio, algunos eran sobre la historia que me hablo y parte de la que me iba a decir antes que el guardia interrumpiera-Me gustaría que leyeras estos libros para mañana Arturo, así sabrás lo que te inquiete. La historia de Equestria es baste y hermosa. Mañana, tocaremos otro tema similar. Algo que llevo a Equestria en un peligro devastador.

-Está bien Profesora, gracias por contarme la historia de Equestria-Me levante tomando los libros, eran delgados y algo pequeños. Debido a su tamaño pony podía tomarlos fácilmente.

-Puedes retirarte Arturo-Camine hacia la salida junto con ella saliendo del aula mirando hacia la derecha donde varios guardias me esperaban, a mi lado izquierdo había una mucama esperando a Cherilee.

-Profesora Cherilee, acompáñeme por favor. Seré su guía en estos días.

-Oh, muchas gracias por la hospitalidad. ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Comenzaron a caminar alejándose lentamente, no comprendía porque algunos ponis vestían ropa si mayormente los veo desnudos como Cherilee.

-Mi nombre es LovelyWheel, profesora.

-Oh, mucho gusto…

-Acompáñeme joven Arturo. Su madre lo espera-Camine hacia la sala del trono. Algo que estaba muy cerca, y han de pensar que me voy a perder. Di varios pasos hacia el frente doblando a la derecha subiendo los escalones junto con el guardia y el resto que se detenía cada cinco escalones. Aquel par de guardias que mantenía vigía desde que los vi por primera vez aparecieron abrieron lentamente la puerta con sus cuerpos mostrándome el interior. Era una enorme sala, Gigante sala. Una larga y extensa alfombra empezaba desde las puertas dobles hasta el fondo. Por el lado derecho veía vitrinas de diferentes colores, viendo en primer lugar un sol brillando con esplendor con varias figuras desde la base de la vitrina hasta su punto más alto. Siguiente era una vitrina color azul marino donde veía el planeta… ¿Tierra? No sé qué nombre tenga este planeta. ¿Planeta pony? No sé, pero era el planeta asomándose entre varias nubes y sobre el planeta la luna llena y aún más alta los demás planetas. Al fondo, a mitad de esta sala de piedra y piso de mármol brillante el trono donde veía a la princesa Celestia. "Mi madre" sentada viéndome con una sonrisa un gran trono de oro con dos niveles y a los lados dos plataformas con el espacio suficiente para otras personas. O ponis donde terminaba esta alfombra, a decir verdad. El trono consistía de una plataforma ovalada con un respaldo afelpado de color carmesí y sobre el respaldo una serie de planetas desordenados hechos de formas geométricas asemejándose al sistema solar de este mundo con más vitrinas de diferentes ambientes alrededor. Había una gran placa cónica en la parte superior de oro con el sol grabado y bajo a él. En un cuarto de circulo las estrellas y las nubes. Con un extraño simbolismo de que el sol siempre estará sobre todos hasta de la Princesa, como un rey quizás. Y la única iluminación de este gigantesco cuarto era un candelabro en forma de huevo y que en el lado izquierdo había un gran balcón que abarcaba la mitad de la sala. Escuchando parcialmente las aves. Los guardias me acompañaron hasta estar al pie del trono de "Madre" donde hicieron reverencia hasta casi tocar el suelo con el rostro-Aquí está el Príncipe Arturo princesa.

-Muchas gracias, pueden retirarse. Quisiera pasar tiempo a solas con mi hijo. Si no es mucha molestia.

-Como ordene princesa-Ambos dieron media vuelta caminando con rapidez al exterior de la sala cerrando las puertas en un gran golpe metálico al chocar las puertas. Me quede de pie mirándola y ella a mí. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, con su melena lentamente ondulante y gigantesco collar en pecho.

-Ven Arturo, me gustaría verte de cerca-Camine hacia ella mientras mantenía su sonrisa. Subí a la primera plataforma quedándome de pie. Ella giro un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. Opacando un poco su sonrisa-¿Sucede algo malo Arturo? ¿Algo que te inquiete?-Desearía decirle que no me siento cómodo, acepte ser su hijo sin pensarlo. Tal vez fue un error pero verla de esa forma, con inocencia en su rostro. No quería herirla tampoco.

-No, nada. Solo que, me es algo difícil acostumbrarme a este estilo de vida pero estoy feliz de tenerte como mi madre-Ella nuevamente sonrió alegre. Camine hacia ella y ella se hizo a un lado extendiendo su ala izquierda, me senté a su lado y al no ser silla. Me senté en el suelo acojinado mirando al frente con una frustración contenida. No quería herirla. Inmediatamente sentí su calidez abrazar mi cuerpo y me comencé a sentir como. Estar con ella, de cierta forma me relajaba. Abrí un libro comenzando mi lectura. Era algo que la maestra Cherilee me conto. Aunque creo que esto fue solo la presentación ya que me contó la historia y no hice nada "productivo" ¿Acaso será así toda la educación en Equestria? Cerré el libro a los pocos segundos levantando la mirada viendo a Celestia. Quien trataba de no mirarme pero su terca inocencia la delataba-"Madre" Me gustaría saber algo que me inquieta.

-¿De qué se trata Arturo?-Ella se ruborizo cuando escuche hablarle como si fuese mi madre. Sonrió bajando su largo cuello hacia mí-¿Qué te incomoda? ¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar en particular? Tal vez, un lugar que te podría gustar.

-No es eso, todo este lugar es bello. Cada lugar al que voy quedo asombrado. Pero, me siento incómodo con. Bueno, que súbitamente me quisiese adoptar como su hijo. Es, raro-Ella despego su ala de mi cuerpo irguiendo su cuerpo. Con miedo, lo veía en su rostro-Apenas tengo un día en Equestria y lo único que he pasado. Bueno, es estar incómodo. Agradezco su cariño pero creo que será raro para los dos si me sigue tratando como su hijo-Ella comenzó a llorar, con el rostro estático. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió el rostro y yo veía como poco a poco su corazón se partía. Todo esto iba exageradamente rápido, yo no quería herirla pero tenía que decirle lo que pensaba.

-Oh, siento mucho incordiarte. No pensé en ti, siento ser egoísta con mi deseo-Ella se limpió la lagrima con una de sus alas mirando hacia el frente, mirando la puerta doble de oro-Yo estuve a punto de ser madre. Una vez, hace muchos miles de años. Estuve comprometida, mi prometido se llamaba Solar Flare. El primer guardia real que se recluto. Y eventualmente se convirtió en mi esposo y tuvimos el deseo de formar una familia. Pero un día, el cínico Rey Sombra, un pony que no conoce compasión y misericordia. Intento quitarme de mi trono para gobernar Equestria con maldad. Mi esposo, Solar Flare se enfrentó contra el Rey sombra con lo que es ahora el Bosque Everfree. Luchando por mi vida y la de mi retoño en mi vientre, por desgracia. Murió, y eventualmente Sombra hizo lo mismo. Con mi retoño. Despiadadamente lo hizo, me quito a mi esposo y a mi futuro hijo. Dejándome, sola. Quitándome la poca felicidad que tenía, cuando sucedió. No quise saber nada de nadie, estaba devastada. Me arrebataron mi deseo de ser una madre, de ser alguien amada, apreciada por los que más amaba. Siento mucho ser tan egoísta Arturo. Tienes razón, quizás quieras ir a explorar este mundo, quizás quieras averiguar quién eres. Quizás, quieras formar una familia. Ser padre y tener hijas. Lejos de aquella quien te tomo como su hijo para llenar un vacío insaciable-No comprendo, porque. Me siento tan mal. Quería decirle únicamente que me sentía raro por fingir ser su hijo. Pero, cuando la escuche, me sentí compadecido, ella es la princesa de un gran reino. De uno que ha cargado por tantos miles de años si es verdad lo que dijo la profesora Cherilee. Y yo, ayude en aumentar ese peso. Baje la mirara mirando mis manos. Moviendo mis dedos lentamente y luego mire sus cascos, su pelaje blanco como una perla en bruto. Sus gigantescas alas y su brillante collar de oro con una gema en medio. Quizás, deba de darle una oportunidad. Me deje caer hacia ella acariciando su pecho. Extendí mis brazos y comencé a frotar mi cara contra su pelaje-¿Qué haces Arturo?

-Quiero complacerla, si viviré en Equestria el tiempo que sea necesario. Quiero que usted cuide de mí. El tiempo que usted crea necesario-Levante la vista y ella quedo impactada, me miro con sorpresa por pocos minutos hasta que finalmente reacciono llorando con algo más de intensidad. Se inclinó nuevamente hacia mí besándome en la frente. Algo tenía ella, y podía sentirlo, tenía una frustración por haber perdido a su esposo e hijo. Aunque sé que no me dijo todo. Tenía mucha frustración en el rostro-Me gustaría salir a pasear. Madre, quisiera ver Canterlot-Solté a Celestia y ella miraba hacia la ventana, haciendo varios gestos con la boca, haciendo varios sonidos pensando.

-Si vamos a Canterlot. Llamarías mucho la atención y mis ponis tal vez piensen mal de ti. Pero podría darte un paseo por las nubes. Solo nosotros dos, en el hermoso cielo de Equestria. ¿Qué opinas?

-Seria genial.

-Muy bien. Partamos de una vez-Celestia, mi madre. Lo decía ahora un poco más tranquilidad, se levantó del trono caminando hacia la ventana e hice lo mismo caminando detrás de ella.

-Por cierto ¿No hay algo que deba atender antes de irnos? Tengo claro que al ser Princesa debe de entender múltiples tareas-Nos detuvimos en el palco de la sala y ella volteo a verme riendo.

-Claro que tengo tareas por hacer, pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo hijo. No quiero desperdiciar tiempo en esas cosas. Vamos, sube a mi espalda-Celestia extendió sus alas inclinando la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Di un pequeño brinco sentándome en su espalda y delante de sus alas estando cerca de su cuello-Raven podrá sustituirme para lo que sigue. Ella es muy inteligente para ese tipo de tareas. Sujétate bien Arturo, tal vez sea muy pesado la subida-Abrace el cuello de Celestia reposando mis manos sobre su collar de oro y ella dio un gran brinco al mismo tiempo que azoto sus alas en un gran estruendo como un relámpago alzándose en un Angulo inclinado, sintiendo el aire golpear mi cabeza y tratar de empujarme fuera de mi madre. Me sujete con más fuerza recargándome por un lado de su cabeza mientras nos alzábamos en el aire. Ella sonrió nuevamente deteniéndose gentilmente-Observa Arturo, este es tu hogar-Despegue mi cabeza de la de Celestia prestando atención. Era hermoso, estábamos más alto que las nubes. Era un campo blanco con azul. Por un lado, en un punto casi alto. El sol amarillo y cálido. Estaba cautivado. Celestia se paró sobre una de estas nubes-Baja, te sostendré para que no caigas-Baje con miedo y duda. Extendí mi pierna derecha con la punta del pie tratando de tocar la nube así como lo hizo Celestia. Para mi mala fortuna esto no sucedió. No sentía forma de apoyo. Celestia me tomo con su magia recostándome sobre la nube. Sintiendo el raro suelo-Imagine que no ibas a poder está en la nube. Use un hechizo para que pudieses estar aquí arriba conmigo-Pase mis brazos sobre la esponjosa nube. Era un tacto placentero pero inusual. Era como estar sobre una cama de tela de algodón. Celestia se sentó en la nube detrás de mí haciendo que me recargase por un costado de su tórax-¿Y bien Arturo? ¿Qué te parece?

-Es increíble, raro pero increíble-Mire a mi alrededor, un hermoso cielo azul. Con el sol amarillo iluminando este hermoso campo de nube blanca. A lo lejos la red de montañas que separaba a Equestria con otros lugares desconocidos. Una brisa constante y fuerte. Una brisa revitalizadora y pacífica. No podría describir con mayor certeza esta experiencia pacífica y emotiva. Celestia sonrió mirando al cielo infinito.

-No quiero retocar el tema. Pero, cuando te veo. Imagino a mi difunto esposo, Solar Flare. Era como tú, tenía una personalidad inocente, era serio al hablar pero cuando conseguías entrar en él. Conseguías un manojo de emociones y amor. Además, a él lo conocí desde que nació. Quien diría que al potro que nació en un pequeño pueblo se convertiría en un guardia y eventualmente mi esposo.

-¿Y crees que viviré mucho tiempo en Equestria? Digo, apenas tengo un día aquí. Pero, quisiera ver más cosas. Quisiera, no sé. Aprender, saber más de este lugar.

-Quizás, podamos hacer algo. ¿Qué tal si un día vamos de excursión? Tengo muchas ansias de que podamos hacer algo, quizás pueda organizarte una reunión, para que conozcas más ponis. Deberíamos hacer algo. ¿Cómo que tienes en mente?

-No sé, quizás deba de hablar con esos ponis que vienen para acá-Señale hacia el frente, donde venían un gran grupo de ponis voladores. Pegasos, todos en formación y venían a gran rapidez.

-Ocúltate, ya veremos cómo solucionar tus inquietudes-Celestia me paso al lado opuesto de su cuerpo extendiendo su ala cubriendo todo mi cuerpo escuchando el aleteo de los pegasos-No menciones algo Arturo, son pegasos del clima.

-Está bien-Celestia movió su ala obligando a posicionarme como un ovillo y escuche como los pegasos se detuvieron a un lado de nosotros.

- _Muy buenas tardes princesa._

 _-Muy buenos días SunshineStar. Supongo que vienen a limpiar esta zona ¿verdad?_

 _-Exacto su majestad, pero supongo que podemos venir después. Ya que no queremos interrumpir su relajación-_ Parecía ser comprensivo este Pegaso, además. Sentía que le hablaba muy normal. Nada de formalismo como el resto.

-Agradezco su comprensión SunshineStar. A veces me gusta venir a estos lugares, me ayudan a pensar las cosas.

- _¿Y cómo ha estado su hermana? La princesa Luna._

 _-_ Ha estado ocupada últimamente. La última vez que la vi fue hace dos días a decir verdad. Su patrullaje en la noche se ha vuelto más tensa, dice ella. Por lo que usa las tardes para descansar y antes del ocaso preparar todo su trabajo.

- _La princesa Luna siempre ha sido muy dedicada con su trabajo, no debe ser tarea fácil viajar en el sueño de todos los ponis de Equestria. Bueno, no le entretengo más. Vamos equipo, vamos al sector sur a limpiar las nubes. Tenemos reportes de que esas nubes han estado incordiando a los habitantes de esa zona, andando-_ Escuche nuevamente los aleteos hasta casi desaparecer por completo el sonido. Celestia levanto lentamente su ala mirándome de lado con una sonrisa.

-Ya está despejado Arturo, puedes salir hijo mío-Estire mi cuerpo y mis brazos al aire. Fue un momento corto pero fue lo suficiente como para entumecer mis extremidades y cuello. Me levante difícilmente del suelo esponjoso y me deje caer por un lateral de Celestia quedando cruzado mirándola a los ojos-¿Sucede algo Arturo? ¿Por qué te recuestas sobre mí?

-No sé, quería sentir otra vez tu pelaje. No sé, eres muy suave.

-Oh Arturo, me sonrojas-Celestia comenzó a reír de forma más suave. Algo de carisma por cada momento que seguía con ella. Me acomode recostándome a lo largo de su cuerpo pasando mis manos por su cuello moviendo la cabeza verticalmente con lentitud-Oh…

-No sé, creo. Que me podre acostumbrar a tu afecto. Es precipitado, pero. Quiero disfrutarlo. No lo sé, no comprendo-Y si, no entendía. De pronto comencé a tenerle afecto. Ella de la nada comenzó a tratarme como parte de su especie. Tal vez, deba de comenzar a narrar esto como mí día a día. Y no, algo que narre cuando quiera.

* * *

 **COMO COMENTE, ESTE CAPITULO SERIA EL ULTIMO EN EL QUE DEJARIA UN POCO DE LADO ESA HISTORIA SIN MUCHOS ELEMENTOS COMO EL PRIMER CAPITULO. NO FUE QUE NO SUPIERA ACOMODARLO, SINO QUE QUERIA DAR UNA PASADA RAPIDA A MUCHAS COSAS. PARA LLEGAR AL CLIMAX DE ESTA HISTORIA PERO VIENDO QUE SI TERMINARA PRONTO EL OTRO FIC DEL MISMO TITULO AL MENOS LE DARE ALGO MAS DE OPORTUNIDAD. Y COMO DIJE, NO ES NECESARIO SABERSE TODA LA HISTORIA O LEERLA PARA ENTENDER ESTA. DIGAMOS QUE ESTE ES UN NUEVO FANFIC CON LOS MISMOS PERSONAJES, NUEVA HISTORIA, NUEVA TRAMA, MISMOS NOMBRES.**


	3. Chapter 3

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN SPIN OFF(?) XD INGFORMANDOLES A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN NEO EQUESTRIA QUE ESTA SEMANA NO HABRA CAPITULO. PORQUE COMO HABIA MENCIONADO ANTERIORMENTE, HE TENIDO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS PARA SUBIR CAPITULOS ADEMAS DE QUE NO TUVE NET ESTOS DIAS POR LO QUE TUVE QUE DEDICARME EL 100% AL ARCO DE HISTORIA DE ARTURO. POR LO QUE SE PODRIA DECIR QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA SUPLANTAR LA FALTA DE NEO EQUESTRIA AUNQUE ESTE CAPITULO LO TUVE TERMINADO HACE DEMASIADO TIEMPO. BASTANTE. POR LO QUE ESPERO COMPRENDAN AQUELLOS EN CASO DE QUE NO SALGA NEO EQUESTRIA ESTA MADRUGADA O EL DIA DE MAÑANA. Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLOS. ME GUSTARIA SABER SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO DE COMO VA LA HISTORIA. SUS COMENTARIOS ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE. BUENO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR, NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE POCO.**

* * *

 ****-CAPITULO 3: ANATOMIA EDUCATIVA-

Han pasado unos cuatro o cinco días desde que llegue a Equestria, ha sido algo complicado. Despertarse a la hora que mi madre levantara el sol, almorzar e ir a clases particulares y luego pasar un rato con ella y luego otra vez mas clases para terminar casi en el atardecer y cenar para recostarme viendo como ella bajaba el sol y eventualmente acostarse a un lado mío abrazándome o yo abrazándola a ella. Había veces en las que ella se colocaba boca arriba y me recostaba sobre ella abrazándome con sus cascos y alas. Y así dormíamos a pesar de que ella despertara entumecida del cuerpo. Y una vez, sin querer golpee algo que tenía entre sus cascos. Fue con la rodilla y aunque no le dolió pareció incomodarla un poco. Se sonrojo mucho y comenzó a jadear, quiero pensar que si le dolió mucho pero no me quiso regañar. Quizás, deba de regalarle algo para que me perdone, pero ¿Qué darle? No sé lo que le pueda gustar. Quizás, si le pregunto a Twilight cuando venga a revisarme pueda decirme algo sobre mi madre

Cierto, hoy vendría Twilight. Me levante de mi asiento mirando hacia ambos lados. Estaba sentado en una banca de piedra en el centro del jardín, con grandes árboles y muchas aves. Cantando bajo el sol y hermosa brisa. Vi por última vez el libro que tenía sobre la mesa y le puse el separador y lo cerré, lo tome y camine hacia el interior del castillo con el libro en mano, con cierta prisa y emoción. Debo de pensar en que darle a mi madre. Algo que le encante y me perdone por lo que le hice. Abrí la puerta entrando al castillo mirando a un par de guardia un lado de la puerta. Con lanzas y armadura, uno tenía su pelaje blanco como la nieve y el otro de color gris claro. Ambos miraban al frente ignorándome.

-Disculpen, ¿Saben cuándo llegara Twilight Sparkle?

-La Princesa Twilight Sparkle llegara en breve, príncipe-Era raro como me mencionaban todos los guardias. "Príncipe" ¿Acaso si lo soy? Y si lo soy ¿Mi madre será una Reina?-Disculpe, pero ¿Por qué me llaman príncipe?

-Así se le ha dicho desde que llego a Equestria Príncipe, por mandato de la Princesa Celestia usted debe ser llamado como es. Como un Príncipe-Este guardia no dejo de mirar al frente, me inquieto algo su forma de responder pero creo que esa es su labor. Sostuve con más fuerza el libro y camine hacia la sala del trono donde mi madre estaba haciendo guardia.

-Bueno, agradezco su respuesta. Si me disculpan, iré a ver a mi madre. Gracias por responder a mi duda. Supongo-Los guardias reafirmaron su pose escuchando el acero de su armadura estremecerse al igual que las lanzas. Retome mi camino pasando entre los pasillos del castillo. Mirando a mi lado derecho las puertas a diferentes habitaciones y a mi lado izquierdo las gigantescas ventanas donde se apreciaba el jardín donde estaba hace unos minutos. Los ponis de servicio me saludaban haciendo reverencia. Y yo les respondía de igual manera, era algo que me enseño mi madre con los días. Pero también me dijo que siempre debía de tener la educación y humildad por delante ya que a pesar de las clases sociales todos tenemos un espíritu y emociones, y las palabras hieren más que las armas. Llegue a la intersección del pasillo, viendo al frente el resto del pasillo y a mi derecha otro corto con la sala del trono sobre las escaleras tapizadas de carmesí y me dirigí hacia la sala del trono, y justo antes de subir las escaleras fui interceptado por Twilight Sparkle. Con un dragón. Un dragón morado de escamas verdes y ojos esmeralda sobre su lomo mirándome raro por un lado de la cabeza de Twilight.

-Buenos días Príncipe Arturo. ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Buenos días Twilight, veo que viene acompañada-Twilight dio un pequeño brinco volteando a ver a su acompañante escamado.

-Oh, no recordaba que venía Spike sobre mi espalda. Lo siento tanto, es que la emoción de volver a verlo me distrajo de todo lo que tenía en mente. Vamos Spike, preséntate ante el príncipe Arturo-Ese dragoncillo bajo de la espalda de Twilight de un brinco caminando hacia mí, era más pequeño de lo que se veía, si Twilight me llegaba a las caderas, Spike me llegaba casi pasando mis rodillas. El me miraba por sobre su cabeza, parecía que se iría de espaldas-Saluda Spike.

-Hola-Spike sonrió extendiendo su garra, me incline y extendí mi mano estrechando manos. O mano y garra con algo de alegría. Aunque su garra era más pequeña que mi mano y que estaba algo rasposa-Twilight me ha contado mucho de usted Príncipe Arturo. Y más de la cuenta.

-Mucho gusto Spike. Pero no es necesario que me digas príncipe. Con Arturo está bien. ¿Y de que ha hablado Twilight?

-No de nada-Twilight tomo a Spike con su magia arrastrándolo detrás de ella colocándose frente a mí mirándome nerviosa. Tome a Twilight del cuerno e hice que su magia se cortara de golpe. Ella se ruborizo viendo como sostenía su cuerno con mi mano.

-Me gustaría saber de qué hablabas de mí. Spike, ¿Me harías el favor?

-Claro-Spike corrió hacia mí, al parecer Twilight lo mando muy lejos. Le tomo un buen rato ponerse a mi lado. No solté para nada el cuerno de Twilight-Decía que eras un espécimen interesante, que quería saber cada cosa sobre ti. Que se dedicaría en indagar en tu cuerpo sin descanso y vera como funciona tu cuerpo aunque llegue a verse como acoso.

-Ya veo, ok. Ok, interesante-Solté a Twilight y ella miro a Spike molesta, rebuznando. Mire hacia las puertas de oro de la sala del trono viendo a un par de guardias mirándonos tratando de contenerse la risa-Me pregunto que dirá mi madre cuando sepa que Twilight intento violar mi privacidad. Creo que me dijo mi madre que Twilight era su estudiante favorita.

-¡ESPERA!-Twilight se exalto y comenzó a sudar, sus cascos comenzaron a temblar con miedo-¿No podemos llegar a un acuerdo? La Princesa Celestia quizás no le guste escuchar esas cosas, si ambos nos comprometemos a mantener el secreto y si te ayudo con algo que necesites, quizás puedas ayudarme con lo que necesito.

-Hmmm…Pues, hay cosas que quiero saber. Pero mi madre me responde a todas mis dudas. Así que no ganaría mucho…-Un momento, quizás si tengo una pregunta al respecto. Algo que quizás, me sirva para disculparme con mi madre. No sé qué toque esa vez, pero se molestó mucho. Mire a Twilight y estaba impaciente por mi respuesta, Spike miraba con interés a ambos. Esperando que hiciera algo emocionante-Esta bien, no diré nada. Y de hecho, dejare que hagas lo que quieras, con el fin de conocer mi cuerpo. Pero a cambio quiero que me digas algo.

-Sí, ¿De qué se trata? Cualquier cosa que necesites. Aquí estaré, para ayudarte-Mire a los guardias manteniéndose firmes, pero sabía que escuchaban lo que decía. Y vi nuevamente a Twilight por tercera ocasión y poco a poco se iba tranquilizando pero no dejaba de sudar. Spike quería reírse del miedo de Twilight.

-Primero lo primero, vamos a ver a mi madre. Y es mejor que te calmes, creo que mi madre está molesta por algo que hice y es mejor no empeorar la situación-Twilight trago saliva con gran dificultad, se limpió el sudor con sus cascos pero nuevamente comenzó a sudar-Ya, no diré nada. Además, quiero que sea en privado. Así que pierde ese nervio.

-Está bien, claro. Por supuesto. Tienes razón, no he hecho nada malo. Todo lo que hago es con fines educativos y que ayudaran a Equestria en caso de que aparezcan más seres como tú.

-Bien. Andando-Camine hacia la sala del trono subiendo las escaleras, con Twilight detrás mío haciendo ejercicios para la respiración hasta que se tranquilizó por completo. Aunque ahora estaba nervioso por dos cosas. Twilight tiene pensado algo raro para mí y no sé si mi madre siga molesta por el golpe en ese lugar. ¿Sera algo importante ese lugar para que se pusiera así de momento a otro? Los guardias abrieron las puertas y del otro lado veía a mi madre sentada en su trono con Raven firmando documentos. Eran dos pilas de dos metros y Raven le daba una hoja y mi madre lo firmaba rápidamente, tenía un pequeño par de lentes de armazón dorado con forma de gota horizontal. Twilight se me emparejo pero nos detuvimos a pocos metros de su trono-¿Madre? Twilight Sparkle ha llegado de Ponyville.

-¿Ah?-Mi madre levanto la vista mirándonos. Se veía desorientada y sus ojos algo cansados. Se quitó los lentes tallándose los ojos con sus cascos-Oh, Arturo. Que grata sorpresa verte por aquí. ¿Has terminado tus estudios de hoy?

-Madre, hoy no tuve clases. Hoy fue mi día libre con la Profesora Cherilee, ¿Sucede algo malo?-Parece que mi madre si está molesta, es la primera vez que la veo con ese rostro.

-Oh, sí. Sí, no había recordado eso, lo siento hijo mío. Parece que Twilight ha llegado. Que gusto verte de nuevo Twilight.

-El gusto es mío Princesa Celestia-Twilight hizo reverencia colocando su nariz en el suelo por pocos segundos reincorporándose de nuevo, ¿No preguntara porque actúa así? ¿Acaso soy el único que cree que mi madre está molesta?-He venido por lo pactado.

-Ya veo, ¿Así que piensas hacer eso?

-Así es Princesa, he tomado notas de diferentes tipos de animales en Equestria tanto oficialmente como no. Y para ello necesito que me dé permiso de analizar a su hijo.

-¿Sera algo doloroso? No quiero que le pase algo malo.

-Le afirmo que todo esto será cien por ciento indoloro. Solo será un estudio físico.

-¿Qué opinas hijo mío? ¿Quieres que Twilight analice tu cuerpo? Así podríamos saber tus origines-Mi madre me sonrió, pero se veía mal. Se veía algo molesta. Lo mejor era aceptar a sus peticiones.

-Claro madre. Si así se quién soy, creo que estaría mal negarme-Mi madre sonrió con más alegría. Una alegría de porcelana, no podía creer que me sonriera aun estando molesta conmigo. Mi madre me ha de amar mucho a pesar de no ser de su especie.

-Muy bien, Twilight. Puedes usar tu antiguo dormitorio para tus análisis, ¿Quieres que mande unos guardias para cuidar de ustedes?

-No gracias princesa, Con Spike de vigía no es suficiente. Además los análisis que pienso hacer podrían ser algo ofensivos para el resto de ponis.

-Muy bien. Adelante entonces, aún tengo que terminar mi trabajo-Mi madre de nuevo se colocó los lentes. Twilight me tomo de la mano con su casco. Y me envolvió en su aura mágica-Nos vemos en el atardecer hijo mío.

-Está bien madre. Te amo-Mi madre levanto la vista de nuevo. Sonriendo con una pequeña lagrima recorriendo su rostro.

-Yo también te amo hijo mío-Twilight, Spike y yo nos tele transportamos a otra parte. Sintiéndome, encantado. ¿Sería la palabra correcta? No sé, pero. Decirle que amaba a mi madre, me hacía sentir bien conmigo mismo. Era raro, ella estaba inquieta al verme. O no sé, pero. Ahora quiero saber que hará Twilight conmigo. Estuvimos parados en medio de una habitación circular de gran tamaño. Había muchos libros apilados a nuestro alrededor y en las paredes. Había una gran ventana por un lado nuestro. Un reloj de arena blanca y esa arena ya había pasado a la parte baja y había una escalera de piedra que subía todavía a un tercer piso. Olía a viejo.

-Spike ¿Podrías abrir una ventana? Que huele a polvo y a tierra.

-Ahora voy-Spike corrió hacia la gran ventana, brinco sobre el reloj de arena y volvió a brincar hacia el pasador de la ventana colgándose de un lado y por su peso quito el seguro y se abrió la ventana escuchando el sonido del óxido pero se comenzó a sentir un aire fresco. Veía desde aquí la habitación de mi madre y mía-Listo Twilight.

-Gracias Spike, por cierto. Cúbranse la nariz y cierren los ojos-Sin pensar mucho me puse ambas manos en la boca viendo como Twilight se envolvía en su magia y Spike hizo lo mismo cerrando sus ojos. Twilight creo una esfera de color lila y comenzó a crecer y el polvo se levantaba a la vez que la esfera crecía. Cerré los ojos sintiendo una gran fuerza empujarme y moverme en círculos como unas seis veces-Listo, abran los ojos-Abrí los ojos lentamente viendo esta habitación brillar de lo limpio. Vaya, era increíble. El cuerno de Twilight echaba humo y ella soplo su cuerno para dispersar el humo-Limpieza domestica para unicornios numero ciento quince. Nunca falla-Twilight camino hacia mi tomándome de la mano-Vamos Arturo, debemos de ir a mi habitación.

-¿Esta no era tu habitación?

-Es la antesala, mi habitación esta allá arriba. Spike, cuida que nadie venga, si es Moondancer dile que venga en otra ocasión.

-Como ordene capitán-Spike hizo un saludo militar y ambos nos volvimos a tele transportar al punto más alto de su habitación. Estaba sentado sobre su cama, una gran cama matrimonial y esta tenía una base de madera y un cobertor rosado. Ella estaba de pie mirándome con una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo comenzamos esto?

-Me gustaría que me explicaras un poco la situación Twilight. No sé qué piensas hacer conmigo.

-Bueno, es algo sencillo. He estado estudiando tu cuerpo en base a lo visto el primer día que llegaste a Equestria. Es obvio que no eres de Equestria porque no hay otro animal que se asemeje a tus características físicas. Lo que tienes una carencia de pelaje, por eso la necesidad de ropa. Eso te mantiene caliente en el invierno pero no descarto que en algún momento crezca más-Twilight sostuvo mi brazo mirando mi _¿Pelaje?_ Con mucho interés. Paso su casco en más de una ocasión acariciando mi brazo y muñeca-También llegue a la conclusión de que lo que llamas manos. Es algo más que sostener cosas, parece ser que cada uno de tus dedos te sirve para algo en específico. En especial este dedo gordo.

-Twilight, eso es un pulgar. Además, hay cosas que se y otras que no. Lo importante es saber que soy. Un día sabía lo que era y al otro ya no. Y sé que lo he mencionado antes.

-Ah sí, sí. Lo siento, ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-A ver; Sé que por obviedad, no soy un pony, ni un animal salvaje. Sé que tengo amnesia y lo que no recuerdo es de dónde vengo, cual es mi especie y como funciona parte de mi cuerpo.

-Estamos de acuerdo con algunas cosas. En fin, creo que eres un descendiente genético de un animal. Pero ¿Qué animal? Ya que tus características significan una gran evolución. Ya que los que tiene estos. Dedos, son los grifos, dragones y una que otra bestia del bosque Everfree. Pero ninguno de los anteriores es capaz de pararse a dos patas. O a dos pies, como dices tú. En realidad tu caso es complicado. No tengo nada fuerte para saber que eres-Twilight se sentó en el suelo mirándome algo decepcionada. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados pensando. Yo veía el resto de la torre ignorando su preocupación-Ya se, quítate la ropa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me quite la ropa?

-Sí, quítatela. La única forma de saber de qué especie formas es saber tus cicatrices evolutivas.

-¿Cicatrices evolutivos?

-Sí, esto es una teoría no tan aceptada de Star Swirl el barbudo. El cual dice que el cuerpo de cada ser viviente tiene cicatrices casi imperceptibles. Las cuales pueden llegar a decir su rama en la familia animal. Si es un depredador o una presa, si eres herbívoro, carnívoro u omnívoro y hasta que animal desciendes. Aunque no aparezca en los libros de biología pero para eso debo de ver tu cuerpo desnudo y palpar las zonas vitales.

-Eso suena, incomodo. No pensé que harías algo tan drástico, además. Aun no me resuelves mi duda.

-Te ayudare cuando me ayudes a mí a ayudarte a ti. Ahora, desvístete. Debo de palpar tu pecho, estomago, brazos y cadera.

-Bueno-Mi corazón comenzó a latir en exceso, sentía que me iba a dar un infarto. Pero, Twilight no se veía nerviosa, se veía interesada. O hasta motivada, saco una libreta debajo de su cama quitándole algo de polvo y una pluma y tinta con su magia-¿Qué esperas? A ver. Te ayudo.

-No. Espera…-Twilight me desvistió con su magia, me quede de brazos estirados viéndola a los ojos. Ella ignoraba mi reacción, desapareció su cama con magia y caí al suelo de golpe-Bueno, ya que.

-Necesito que te pongas de pie-Me levante del suelo mirando hacia otra parte, me daba algo de vergüenza que me viera pero no comprendía porque. Solo sentía vergüenza-Interesante, también los dedos de tus pies muestran un sistema complejo de movilidad, parece que para que tus piernas se formaran por completo tuvieron que pasar algunos siglos, tu especie debió haber pasado mucho tiempo a la intemperie y en zonas rocosas-Twilight comenzó a husmear mis pies levantando mi pie izquierdo con su magia. Moviendo los dedos con su magia y su casco. Me daba algo de cosquillas-Deduzco que tu especie está adaptada a vivir en una zona rocosa y por eso se formaron tus dedos y articulaciones de forma impresionante, no había visto algo similar en otro animal. Parece que sufrieron mucho para tener un mecanismo motriz tan completo-Twilight bajo mi pie y sentí como tomaba ahora mi pierna por completo levantándola haciendo que doblara las rodillas-Bueno, aquí no hay mucho que decir. Es algo natural que haya un sistema de amortiguación para el peso. Por lo que las rodillas es algo que descartare de la lista a ver. Pero eso sí, las rasgaduras que poseen son tan tersas y secas por lo que puedo decir que tu especie antes se arrastraba a cuatro patas y fue por mucho tiempo, desconozco cuanto tiempo fue-Twilight extendió sus alas elevándose hasta mi pecho tocando mi pecho con ambos cascos-Parece que también tienen glándulas mamarias. Por lo que creo yo que esto se debe cuando aún están en gestación. ¿Selección natural? Si, ya que en algún momento de tu desarrollo tus genes se acomodaban para saber si ibas a ser varón o hembra. Corrección, hombre o mujer. Vaya, así que así se llaman sus géneros-Twilight movía sus cascos envueltos en magia en círculos mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro, anotando todo lo que veía y tocaba en su libreta-Y decían que las cicatrices evolutivas de Star Swirl el barbudo eran absurdas. Ha, ¿Quién se ríe ahora? Bueno, esto. Es interesante Arturo. Muy interesante.

-¿Qué tanto ves en mi Twilight?

-Parece que tú misma evolución se debe gracias a las catástrofes que rodeaban a tu especie. Tu cuerpo habla diciéndome que tu especie paso por muchas cosas antes de llegar a lo que es ahora, enfermedades que no conozco; Cólera, lepera, hepatitis, sida. Tanta tragedia, tu especie evoluciono gracias al caos y miseria. Me, me entristece saber eso. Tu especie agonizo por mucho para poder. Bueno, ya lo he dicho muchas veces. Lo siento.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre mi cuerpo y el suyo?

-Veras Arturo, la evolución de los ponis. Nosotros, fue dada gracias al amor y paz que había en el mundo. Cuando aparecieron los primeros vestigios de equinos en el mundo comenzaron dando señales de paz y armonía, se cree que pasamos por varias etapas, éramos como serpientes y al poco tiempo pasamos a ser seres cuadrúpedos. Pero en ese lapso de tiempo, siendo serpientes o reptiles. Todo se vivía en calma hasta llegar a lo que es ahora. Claro, hubo desvíos donde Equestria y nuestra misma especie afronto cataclismos meteorológicos pero supimos apoderarnos de eso, y de allí nacieron los pegasos, los unicornios y los ponis de Tierra. Quien cada clase tiene una tarea importante para ayudar al otro. En cambio, tu evolución se debe a lo que he mencionado antes. Tal vez no tenga lógica lo que dije, pero. Es lo mejor que puedo decirte ahora, tu especie. Siempre vivió en el odio y el caos. Por eso tu cuerpo tiene tantas cicatrices, tanta historia trágica. Te has vuelto resistente a esas enfermedades, y si sucede algo así en Equestria podríamos usar tus genes para salvar a miles pero. Están marcados por esas tragedias-Twilight bajo la mirada descendiendo al suelo. Acaricie su melena gentilmente. Me sentía, impactado. No imagine que sus investigaciones dieran fruto pronto.

-No deberías de sentirte mal por lo que hiciste. Esto fue por una buena razón, no sé quién soy ni lo que sea. Pero dijiste cosas que no sabía. Y espero que sigas aclarando mis dudas.

-Gracias por dejar que está loca toque tu cuerpo. Lo hago con el fin de ayudarte, para saber porque llegaste a Equestria-Twilight miro hacia mi cadera, mirando algo que no se si deba de apenarme o no-Por cierto, esto no lo he visto. Interesante, parece que no tienen un sistema de camuflaje como el nuestro.

-¿Qué es ese sistema de camuflaje al que hablas?-Twilight se ruborizo murmurando varias cosas, cosas que no entendía movió su cola varias veces y yo no comprendía del todo la verdad-¿Twilight?

-Veras, tanto los sementales y yeguas. Tenemos un sistema de camuflaje. Que oculta nuestros genitales. Los mostramos cuando estamos en celo o recibimos el suficiente estímulo para perder el control.

-No entiendo-Twilight se mordió los labios mirando hacia otro lado.

-Lo hare solo una vez, pero es con fines educativos.

-¿Esta bien?-Twilight dio media vuelta haciendo a un lado su cola viendo su trasero, pero no veía nada. Ella comenzó a hacer sonidos raros y poco a poco. Asomándose entre su trasero, algo. No sé qué era, pero. Se parecía a lo que tenía mi madre esa noche. Su cosa esa.

-Espero que nadie se entere, tu madre me mataría si supiera que viste esto.

-¿Y qué es?-Me arrodille mirándolo de frente, era raro. Parecía como si se hubiera cortado, pero no veía sangre o algo así. Estaba intrigado por lo que veía. Me cubrí la boca acercándome un poco más.

-¡¿Acaso no sabes qué es?!

-No, no sé qué es.

-¿Vas al baño?

-Sí, de vez en cuando.

-¿Y por donde salen tus necesidades?

-Oh…Así que eso es-Puse mi mano en esa cosa. Metiendo los dedos curioso. Twilight hizo un grito chillante y me pateo el pecho con sus cascos traseros haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas mirándola echar humo de la nariz-¿Por qué me golpeas? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es algo muy grave Arturo. No sabes lo que has hecho-Twilight dio media vuelta caminando hacia mi molesta. Yo, comencé a tener miedo. De algo que no entendía, no sabía que pasaba y Twilight no me decía-Cuando vea a tu madre. A la princesa Celestia le diré lo que me has hecho.

-¿Por qué tanta agresividad? ¿Qué tan importante es ese lugar? No entiendo. No, no sé qué es. Y no sé qué es lo que tengo yo, solo se lo que me has dicho-Twilight cambio su rostro. No me veía molesta, sino. Preocupada, bajo la mirada viendo al suelo y se abalanzo sobre mi abrazándome fuertemente.

-Lo siento Arturo. No fue mi intención herirte físicamente y verbalmente. Por un momento olvide que desconoces como funciona tu cuerpo-Twilight se aferró fuertemente de mí y su cuerpo rosar con mi pecho y cadera.

-No te preocupes Twilight. Aunque me asustas, actúas de forma impulsiva-Twilight se alejó sin quitarse sobre mi cuerpo sonriendo.

-Lo siento, muchas veces actuó sin pensar, un error al momento de sacar conclusiones.

-Y ahora que te has calmado. ¿Qué tan importante es ese lugar?

-¿En serio no lo sabes?

-No, por eso te pregunto. Y de hecho, eso era lo que quería que hicieras. Que me explicaras para que funciona eso y como se llama. Porque un día sin querer golpee a mi mamá con la rodilla.

-¿Y cómo lo acepto?

-Bueno, se puso roja y comenzó a jadear pero después de eso ella durmió pero dándome la espalda.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso?

-El día de ayer. Cuando nos preparábamos para dormir.

-Hmmmm…Bueno, creo que darte un pequeño resumen sobre la anatomía equina y decirte que tan grave o placentero pudo haber sido-Twilight se bajó de mí sentándose en el suelo, ya no veía su cosa. Había desaparecido-Veras, lo que tocaste. Tiene un nombre y viene divido en diferentes zona. Se llama vagina, y de allí nacen los bebes. En algunos casos. A veces es para placer personal o mutuo-Twilight extendió su casco tocando mi cadera, más abajo moviéndolo en círculos. Sonrojada y apenada-Y esto, es…Bueno, ¿Cómo decírtelo? ¿Seguro que no sabes lo que es?

-No, no sé lo que sea. Solo sé que cuando voy al baño sale algo de allí-Twilight retiro su casco tallándose la melena con fuerza que se le esponjo parte de su melena.

-Podría decirle a Spike que te diga pero también es un niño. Y sus, bueno. No sabría cómo decírtelo. Pero, es complicado. Digamos que lo que te toque, sirve para hacer potros.

-¿Y cómo se hace eso?

-Pones eso en esto y aparecen los potros. Aunque, me pregunto cómo sería si tuvieras un hijo con una pony. ¿Sería una atrocidad genética o compartirías genes?

-Entonces me estás diciendo que lo que toque. ¿Fue su vagina?

-Si, tal vez la Princesa Celestia se descuidó un poco y mostro sus genitales pero. Sería ilógico ¿Por qué la princesa Celestia haría eso? Ella cuida mucho su porte ante todos, inclusive con sus amigos más cercanos. A no ser…No, no haría algo así. Ni cuando era una potra y pasaba días enteros a su lado no dejaba verse de tal forma.

-Jadeaba y solo me tomo con más fuerza cuando sintió que la golpee. ¿Es malo eso?

-Podría decírtelo pero, sería raro de explicarlo.

-Pues dime, que ya casi anochece.

-Bueno. Sera algo pesado de asimilar porque si me equivoco podría manchar la digna reputación de la princesa. Y si se entera, quizás me destierre de mis beneficios como princesa. Adiós a las reuniones con jefes bibliotecarios, días feriados y peor aún. Mi membresía a la biblioteca prohibida de Canterlot-¿Acaso esto es una burla? Si así es. Es algo que no tiene gracia. Pero Twilight se veía nerviosa y con miedo. Hizo varios ejercicios de respiración limpiándose el sudor-Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que quizás. La princesa Celestia haya entrado en una etapa de celo. Y busca a un compañero para calmarse.

-Okey, creo que mejor me voy de aquí porque se puso raro-Me levante del suelo caminando hacia las escaleras, Twilight me tomo de la mano con su magia y me regreso hacia donde estaba sentado.

-Aun no termino, tengo una teoría. Que quizás, esos deseos hayan despertado porque eres su hijo. Y se saltó esas cosas en su vida. Bueno, retrocedió porque según tengo entendido que estuvo comprometida pero falleció su pareja. Y ahora, que tú eres su hijo adoptivo. Algo en su cabeza la incita a actuar así, porque ha de verte como su compañero y no como su hijo.

-¿Sabes que es raro que tú digas eso verdad? Bueno, que todo esto es raro.

-Si. Es raro. Pero, también compréndela. Ha pasado mucho tiempo estando soltera. Tiene casi 10 mil años de edad, y cuando estuvo comprometida, tenía 30 años de edad. Ha pasado mucho tiempo solo, viendo como todos sus súbditos nacían y crecían casándose y teniendo hijos. Mientras ella veía en silencio desde el trono. Y cuando te tuvo a ti. Todos esos años conteniéndose explotaron mostrando sus emociones y libido contenido.

-¿Y qué debo de hacer? ¿Hacer lo que ella quiera?

-No, si te pide hacer algo que tu no quieras. No lo hagas, se su hijo. No su amante, eres un niño apenas. Debes de descubrir esas cosas por tu cuenta. No que alguien te obligue.

-Entonces. ¿Qué hago cuando vea a mi madre?-Me incline hacia un lado mirando por la ventana. Viendo como el sol se movía con más prisa. ¿O era yo?

-Solo explícale quien eres para ella. Tienes poco tiempo viviendo en Equestria, por lo que debes de dejarle en claro que eres su hijo. Ni su amante ni de su propiedad. Eres su hijo, aunque. Es lindo. Es lindo saber que ella no pasara las noches en vela esperando un milagro. Porque tú eres su milagro. Un milagro que debe de ser amado y apreciado. No un objeto sin emociones-Twilight, tenía razón. Debía de actuar como debía, aún sigo dudando de la Princesa Celestia. De mi madre, pero no sé porque dudo de ella.

Quizás, no he sido lo suficientemente honesto con ella. Conmigo mismo, Twilight termino de apuntar todo lo que hablamos en una libreta, hizo nuevamente varios ejercicios de respiración y nos fuimos los tres de la torre. Sin decir ninguna palabra. Aparecimos en los pasillos cercanos a mi habitación y de mi madre. Ella me dijo que de aquí seguiría solo. Que no quería intervenir en mi plática con mi madre y que haría un diario con lo más importante de mi cuerpo. Omitiendo las partes vergonzosas y me dará una copia a mí y a la Princesa. Dice que pasara la noche en el castillo y en al amanecer partirá a Ponyville. Si no termina el diario esta noche lo hará en su hogar. Se despidió de mí y Spike también. Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que esperaba hablar conmigo y que me enseñaría su colección de cartas de algo que llaman "HoofBall" No sabía que era pero sonaba chistoso.

Retome mi camino hacia mi habitación. Aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que mi madre terminara sus tareas pero quería recostarme un rato. Quería dormir, llegue a la puerta de mi habitación y había dos guardias haciendo vigía. Algo curioso, porque no recuerdo que hubiese guardias al momento de salir hoy. Ambos reafirmaron su posición de firmes y abrí la puerta viendo recostada sobre la cama a mi madre. A mi madre Celestia, tenía cara larga. Y no sonreía. Su melena ondeaba pero con lentitud y se veía opaca. Estaba hecha un ovillo. Su corona, su collar de oro y botas estaban a un lado de su cama algo desordenados. Movía sus pocos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro soplándolos. Cerré la puerta lentamente, los guardias me veían con una pequeña sonrisa, sabían lo que haría. Y sería algo bueno para los dos. Tomando consejo de lo que dijo Twilight. Puse seguro a la puerta y camine hacia Celestia recostándome detrás de ella. Extendí mis brazos y la abrace acariciando su cuello acercando mi cuerpo por completo. Ella volteo a verme levantando un poco la cabeza con una sorpresa decadente.

-¿Sucede algo Arturo? Pensé que estabas con Twilight.

-Acabe madre de hacer mis asuntos con ella. Ahora está en su habitación y dijo que trabajaría toda la noche para dar un resumen entendible de lo que me dijo.

-Oh, ya veo-Celestia volvió a recostarse mirando hacia sus accesorios de oro. Sera algo complicado de hablar del tema porque. Sonara raro, pero a mi corta edad. Es como si entendiera a la perfección como se siente. No sé, es raro y me da miedo.

-¿Sucede algo madre? ¿Por qué esta decaída?

-Por nada. Solo, estoy bien. No te preocupes Arturo-Me acerque más a mi madre recargando mi cabeza cerca de su oreja acariciándola con la nariz. Ella comenzó a reír pero sentía esa desconexión hacia mí-Basta Arturo, me haces cosquillas.

-Quiero saber porque estas decaída. Y no me iré hasta que mi mamá me diga que tiene-Comencé a mover la nariz más rápido pero me acercaba más a su cuerpo hasta tener toda su espalda tocar mi cuerpo. Y sus alas desplegarse de las cosquillas.

-Está bien Arturo. Te diré-Ella se levantó de la cama con fuerza mirándome de pie con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa apática. Ella se recostó de nuevo pero ahora mirándome de frente, extendió uno de sus cascos colocándolo debajo de mi cabeza y me puso cerca de su pecho esponjoso y suave-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Equestria?

-Creo que unos cinco días. ¿Por?

-Porque, siento que esos días fueron más largos. Siento que he vivido casi una vida contigo. Alargas mis días.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-Sí, siento que disfruto más verte cada día. Pero, a veces. Tengo miedo que un día desaparezcas. Y ya no vuelvas. Me he encariñado muy rápido de ti Arturo, y eso es porque. Siempre quise ser madre. Pero, tengo miedo de eso. Eres de otra especie. Y no eres inmortal, tengo miedo que desaparezcas para no volver más. Y quedarme sola.

-¿Y por eso ha actuado así todo el día?-Pensaba que fue por lo que le hice ayer sin querer, aunque no explica eso de su camuflaje. O lo que sea. Ella asintió acercando su cabeza hacia la mía poniendo parte de su frente con la mía. Con su cuerno pasar por un lado de mi cabeza.

-Tengo miedo de que crezcas, envejezcas y mueras. Y yo, quede sola de nuevo.

-Pero para eso faltan más años. No es algo que deba de ser una preocupación si soy un niño aun. O eso siento yo.

-Cuando eres inmortal. A veces los años pasan como días ordinarios. Una percepción del tiempo que odio. ¿Y si despierto mañana y tú ya doblaste tu edad? ¿Si pasado mañana ya la triplicaste? ¿Y al siguiente es tu…? Bueno. Eso.

-No comprendo todo lo que dices. Celestia, pero. Debes de aceptar que algún día pasara lo que digas. Pero, quiero que seas feliz. Si accedí a ser tu hijo fue para llenar el vacío en tu corazón, sentirte amada y sentirme amado. Y yo, estoy vacío por dentro, no se quién soy, no se mas allá de mi cuerpo, solo se lo básico. Hay cosas que menciono sin darme cuenta y cuando trato de recordarlo no puedo. Pero, cuando estoy contigo. Soy feliz, porque tu amor. Es grande, me amas a pesar de mi horrible aspecto-Pase mi mano por el pecho de mi madre, un suave y esponjoso pecho, ella me tomo con sus cascos apretándome fuerte contra su pecho. Escuchando solo su respiración, su corazón latir con prisa y eventualmente con lentitud y calma-Te amo madre. Quiero estar contigo toda la vida-Quizás, debo de decir algo enternecedor, algo que solo un hijo diría. Uno de verdad-Cuando crezca, quiero casarme contigo madre. Te lo prometo-Levante la vista mirándola a los ojos y ella a mí. Con una gran mirada perdida y rostro paralizado por mis palabras, sonreí apenado por lo que dije. Pero cuando dije eso, me sentí bien. Era como si ella hubiera compartido sus emociones hacia mí. Ella comenzó a llorar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro dándome varios besos en la frente. Y a veces en un ojo-Sí. Entiendo, mucho amor.

-No sabes lo feliz me hace escuchar eso Arturo, pensé que solo lo decías para que no me sintiera mal. Pero si me amas, te amo mucho hijo mío. No dejare que nadie te hiera. Te lo prometo, pasaremos más tiempo junto, te enseñare las cosas bellas de Equestria, te enseñare a escribir en nuestro idioma, a leerlo, a buscar tu talento. No sé si podrás tener una Cutiemark pero nos encargaremos de eso. Serás el niño más feliz de Equestria. ¿Y sabes? Dentro de poco viene Nightmare Night. E iremos a pedir dulces. Como madre e hijo-A pesar de tanta muestra de afecto, algo incomoda. Me, me sentía bien. Sentía que sus emociones eran puras. Y yo. Me sentía mal por haber dicho algo que esperanzo. Pero, con el tiempo tal vez me enamore de Celestia como mi madre. Aceptarla como tal, solo es cuestión de tiempo acostumbrarme a su empalagoso amor.


	4. Chapter 4

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. CON ALGO CORTO. PREO LES QUERIA DECIR QUE DISCULPEN MI AUSENCIA EN ESTE FANFIC. COMO POR UNOS DOS MESES (CREO xd) PERO HA SIDO DEBIDO QUE TUVE QUE CENTRARME EN LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL DE ESTE FIC Y LA DE REENCARNACION. POR ESO LA AUSENCIA DE ESTE, ADEMAS DE QUE AL RETOMARLO ME SENTI FUERA DE LUGAR, POR LO QUE SI SIENTEN ESTE CAPITULO ALGO FLOJO ES POR ESO. QUE TENGO QUE ACLOPARME A ESTE PERSONAJE NUEVO. POR ASI DECIRLO YA QUE EN ESTE SPIN OFF ARTURO ES HIJO DE CELESTIA Y EN EL OTRO YA ARTURO TIENE UN CARACTER. Y TENGO QUE ACOPLARME A LOS DIAS QUE ESTE TENGA. Y ADELANTANDOME A TODO. PIENSO ALARGAR UN POCO LA HISTORIA, SIENTO QUE DEBERIA DE APROVECHAR UN POCO MAS ESTE UNIVERSO DONDE NO PASO NADA DEL QUE EN LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL PASARON COSAS MALAS. Y QUE YA PRONTO COMENZARA EL PRIMER ARCO DE HISTORIA, SI. UN ARCO DE HISTORIA CON UN PROTAGONISTA JOVEN CON MENTALIDAD AUN MAS JOVEN. ¿QUE HARA ARTURO CON CELESTIA PARA SOBRELLEVAR UN PROBLEMA? EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 4: DIAS GRISES–

Estaba sentado en la banca dibujando en un pergamino que me dio Twilight un dibujo mio y mi madre, ella me llevaba sobre el cielo y había puesto muchos pajaros. Yo estaba sonriendo con los brazos extendidos, de fondo había un pequeño arcoíris y por una esquina el sol con una sonrisa, y debajo había puesto las montañas con grandes flores, ambos sonreíamos al volar sobre las montañas. Creo que ya llevo mas de un mes en Equestria, y he aprendido mucho de ello pero cada dia se hace aburrido. Siento mas hambre y a veces despierto lleno de sudor. Aunque por cierto sigo durmiendo en la habitación con mi madre. Solo que ahora duermo detrás suyo porque vemos que voy creciendo a mi edad. Creo tener 14 años, aunque había días en los que me sentía mas viejo.

Me talle los ojos con cierto cansancio y levante la vista hacia el cielo. Y veía a los pegasos muy lejos sobre mi moviendo las nubes juntándolas. Creo que van a hacer que llueva, pero aun veía el sol. Asi que podía seguir haciendo lo mio a gusto.

–Arturo, ¿Qué es lo que haces? –Starlight se sento a mi lado mirando mi dibujo con una pequeña sonrisa–Oh, es un dibujo muy lindo. ¿Se lo piensas regalar a tu madre?

–Por supuesto, quiero dárselo. La sala del trono esta algo. Sosa, siento que le falta color. Y me gustaría darle este dibujo de nosotros volando por el cielo. ¿Y tu Señorita Starlight? ¿Qué hace en Canterlot?

–Vengo de pasada, ya que Twilight me mando a mi viejo pueblo a recoger unos documentos.

– ¿Qué documentos?

–Cosas sin sentido, historia y hechizos de magia. A veces practico con ella algunos hechizos de combate.

– ¿Hechizos de combate? ¿Cómo son esos? –Starlight se levanto de su asiento parándose a un lado mio mirando hacia el árbol.

– ¿Ves la manzana que esta bajo la rama del árbol?

–Si.

–Bueno, la partire en dos y antes que caiga al suelo la volveré a partir en dos–Starlight lanzo un haz de luz azulada vertical hacia la manzana partiéndola por la mitad y cayo al suelo y a media caia paso otro corte partiéndola en cuatro y saco un plato hecho de magia y lo trajo hacia nosotros.

–Wow, ¡Increíble! Usted es increíble señorita Starlight.

–Nah, no es mucho–Starlight se sonrojo y tomo un trozo de manzana y me invito un poco. Y tome dos pedazos de manzana comiéndolos con ella con una sonrisa–Luego cuando crezcas te enseñare algunos hechizos mas potentes.

– ¿Me lo promete?

–Claro que si pequeño Arturo, solo tienes que esperar a que crezcas.

–Joven Starlight, que grata sorpresa verla en nuestro hogar. ¿Qué es lo que le trae a nuestro humilde hogar? –Mi madre apareció por un lado sonriendo, me tomo con su magia colocándome sobre su espalda, Starlight hizo una reverencia frente a mi madre y ella le levanto con su casco–No sea tan formal conmigo Starlight. Me da gusto verla acompañar a mi hijo.

–El gusto es mio princesa, vine al castillo de pasada. Ya que Twilight me mando a mi vieja aldea a conseguir unos papeles importantes y unos libros de hechizos.

– ¿Le gustaría algo de compañía? Puedo mandar unos escoltas con usted, el Capitan Armor estaría gustoso de acompañar a la amiga de su hermana.

–Muchas gracias princesa pero voy rápido a la aldea y regresaría a Ponyville con mis hechizos.

–Oh, bueno. Igual cuando gustes puedes pedirme lo que quieras, siempre estare gustosa de ayudarles–Starlight hizo una corta reverencia y dio media vuelta caminando hacia la salida del jardín.

–Por cierto Arturo, fue lindo verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, a Twilight y a nosotras nos gustaría verte de visita un dia en Ponyville. Pinkie Pie esta ansiosa de que nos acompañes un dia a Ponyville.

–Claro señorita Starlight, pronto ire a Ponyville–Starlight sonrio y continuo caminando hasta salir del jardín y ya de allí vi que comenzó a teletransportarse viendo como se alejaba rápidamente trepando las montañas hasta desaparecer. Tire un poco la melena de mi madre y ella volteo a verme y sonrio de nuevo, y apenas sonrio le mostre mi dibujo poniéndolo frente a ella.

–Oh, Oh. Es hermoso hijo mio, ¿Lo hiciste ahora mismo?

–Si mamà. Lo hice pensando en los dos, cuando salíamos de paseo todos los días a ver nuestro hogar desde alla arriba.

–Es lindo Arturo, la verdad aprecio tu dibujo. Quizas cuando crezcas seras un gran pintor–Mi madre tomo el dibujo caminando hacia el interior del castillo. mostrándolo frente a ella–Ansio que mi hermana pueda verlo pronto, es mas. Quiero hacer algo, quiero que todos lo vean.

– ¿Quiénes son todos?

–Todos los guardias por supuesto. Quiero que vean lo hermoso que es el dibujo mi hijo–Mi madre se veía orgullosa y alegre, mas que nada la delataba la forma en la que caminaba, levantando los cascos y la canción que tarareaba. Moviendo mi dibujo con su magia de la misma forma que caminaba, levantando una esquina y luego la otra. Me avergonzaba un poco la forma en la que exponía mi dibujo, pero no me podía poner asi con mi madre. No se, la amaba tanto que no dejaba que eso me afectara. Entramos al castillo y de primeras vimos a un grupo de guardias, unos cuatro guardias. Estando de pie en fila en las paredes mirando hacia el frente hasta que notaron el baile de mi madre mirándola sin mover la cabeza–Guardias, quiero su total honestidad en esto–Los guardias inflaron el pecho volteando a ver hacia nosotros y mi madre paso el dibujo frente a cada uno de ellos– ¿Qué opinan del dibujo que hizo mi amado hijo el dia de hoy?

–Es hermoso su majestad.

–Exacto, su hijo tiene un gran talento.

–Lo mismo digo su alteza. Su hijo tiene un don.

–Quisiera tener un hijo tan talentoso como el suyo–Mi madre continuo caminando con esa misma sonrisa, yo me sentía. Raro, osea. Si me gustaba esa opinión positiva. Pero. no se, se sentía. ¿Forzada? Continuamos por los pasillos y mi madre seguía mostrando el dibujo a todos quienes se cruzasen, a la servidumbre o a los mismos guardias. Aunque su felicidad se opaco cuando vimos a lo lejos a un grupo de ponys desconocidos. Ponys fuera de Canterlot o de Equestria misma, bueno. Que iba a saber yo si nunca he salido del castillo y lo que he salido es por el cielo y lejos de todos. Mi madre enrollo mi dibujo y extendió sus alas cubriéndome con ellas como un capullo. No podía ver nada, solo su pelaje. Y la escaza iluminación que entraba por la parte superior por sus plumas–Espera un poco hijo. Que mamà tiene que atender esto.

– ¿Quiénes son esos ponys?

–Son pony de Saddle Arabia. Parece que ha pasado algo. Silencio hijo mio. No quiero que sepan de ti.

–Esta bien mamá–Mi madre continuo caminando hacia lo que creo yo esos ponys de Saddle Arabia. Escuchando las pisadas de mi madre hasta que se detuvo en seco y comencé a escuchar murmullos.

–Buenas tardes Comensales. ¿A que se debe el placer de su visita? –En parte me estaba conteniendo la risa, imaginándome la cara de mi madre y la forma en la que tenia sus alas y las caras de los demás.

–Buenas tardes princesa Celestia, como sabe. Venimos en nombre de los príncipes de Saddle Arabia. Ella es Amira y yo Haakim. Nos vimos en los juegos de Equestria.

–Como olvidarlos en ese agradable evento, ¿Y que es lo que necesitan los príncipes?

–Ellos fallecieron su majestad–La pony respondio con una tristeza en su voz. Mi sonrisa se quebró rápidamente al escuchar esa triste noticia y preste mas atención a la conversación. Sentí las plumas de mi madre tratar de cubrir mis oídos. Pero no funcionaba para nada.

– ¿Disculpe? ¿Los príncipes fallecieron? ¿Cuándo?

–Ayer en la madrugada fallecieron, no sabemos como pero hoy en la mañana al salir el sol vimos que tenían una fisura en la frente y tenían el pecho abierto. Nuestros guardias encontraron una especie de piedra plateada en forma de cono cerca y lo que parece un arma metalica que tenia mas de esas piedras conicas dentro. No sabemos que es su majestad.

–Lamento mucho escuchar eso, los príncipes Sahamed eran muy buenos amigos mios. Los conoci cuando apenas eran unos bebes. Lo siento mucho. ¿Y que pasara con Saddle Arabia?

–Eso es incierto princesa, pero pedimos que mientras pasemos esos tiempos oscuros, nos de el apoyo que necesitemos. Se lo suplicamos.

–No se preocupen, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que salgan de esta horrible desgracia. Siento mucho lo sucedido. ¿Gustarian pasar la noche en el castillo? Quizas eso los relaje.

–Lo siento mucho majestad, solo vinimos a darle la noticia. Tenemos que regresar al palacio a hacer los preparativos funerarios para los príncipes. Sentimos mucho darle la noticia. Con su permiso–Escuche de nueva cuenta las pisadas alejándose de nosotros hasta que no escuche nada. Trate de quitar las alas de mi madre sobre mi pero no podía, sentí como nos tele transportamos y ella quito las alas sobre mi. Mirando nuestra habitación. Ella se recosto en el suelo para que yo pudiese bajar, y al estar en el suelo ella camino frente a mi hacia su ropero viendo como sacaba varios vestidos y una maleta de color blanco,

– ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Vamos a salir?

–Lo siento hijo, pero. Esta vez no saldremos juntos. Mamá tiene que atender un asunto importante esta vez. Temo que tendre que salir varios días de viaje hijo.

– ¿Entonces esos príncipes murieron? – Mi madre bajo la mirada y volteo a verme bajo sus hombros y asintió. Vi en el suelo el dibujo que le había hecho y lo tome abriéndolo viéndome volar por las nubes con mi madre. Ambos sonriendo, y comparándolo ahora. no creo que podamos sonreir, menos ella.

–Temo que si hijo, los embajadores fueron claros. Temo que tras lo sucedido, menos podremos salir–Me sente en la cama mirando el dibujo y lo enrolle, en eso la puerta se abrió mostrando al Capitan Shining Armor haciendo su saludo militar frente a mi madre.

–Su alteza, me informaron mis subordinados lo sucedido con los príncipes de Saddle Arabia. Ya he aumentado la seguridad del castillo. Ningun guardia descansara en estos días y nadie entrara ni saldrá del castillo sin un permiso.

–Muchas gracias por ser precavido Capitan Armor, pero quiero que la seguridad no sea para mi. Sea para Arturo–Shining Armor volteo a verme y yo a el. Cruzándonos miradas por un corto tiempo que se sintió una eternidad y regreso la mirada hacia mi madre.

–Entiendo su majestad, pero creo que su hijo estará bien. Y por lo que veo usted piensa salir.

–Asi es, ire a Saddle Arabia unos días. Quiero saber que fue lo que paso exactamente, quiero que en mi ausencia cuides mucho a mi hijo. Y de ser necesario, llévalo a tu hogar. Con tus padres, en caso de emergencia.

–Majestad, eso seria. Extremista, no deberíamos de exponer al joven Arturo de tal forma.

–No importa. Su seguridad es primero, quiero que le informes a mi hermana cuanto antes de lo sucedido y que venga inmediatamente a mi dormitorio, necesito hablar con ella.

–Como ordene princesa, con su permiso–Shining Armor salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras su salida, mi madre había guardado su ropa y algunos pergaminos en su maleta y se me acerco tomándome de la barbilla y me dio un beso en la frente.

–Tendre que salir ahora mismo hijo mio. Vere si alcanzo a los embajadores Amira y Haakim antes que salgan en el ultimo tren hacia Saddle Arabia.

–Madre, pensé que pasaríamos lo que queda del dia juntos.

–Lo se hijo, disfruto mucho estar contigo pero esto. Es algo que debo de atender, y lo siento mucho. No quería que escucharas esa platica. Pero, las cosas pasaron. Siento mucho, pasaras la noche con mi hermana. No la has conocido ¿Verdad? –Yo movi la cabeza hacia los lados y ella sonrio cerrando los ojos y se alejo de mi con esa sonrisa–Bueno, mi hermana es algo cohibida y solitaria. Y casi no sale de su habitación solo para asuntos importantes. Además de que ella es la que trae a la noche. Asi que creo que serán buenos compañeros–La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a otra alicornio, de pelaje azul marino y de botas plateadas, de un collar similar al de mi madre pero de color negro y con una Luna. También su melena era similar al de mi madre pero este era azul marino con un aura semi transparente alrededor y chispeaba como si tuviese estrellas en su interior. Era de mucho menor estatura pero seguía siendo algo mas alta que yo.

–Hermana, aquí estoy. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Quién nos esta atacando?

–Nadie hermana mia, calma que solo ha pasado una tragedia en Saddle Arabia y tengo que partir cuanto antes. Necesito que pases estos días con mi hijo.

– ¿Hijo? ¿Cuándo tuviste un hijo? –Parece que no me ha visto, lo extraño es que estaba de pie a mi lado. Y yo veía su Cutiemark. Una Luna y tenia manchas negras de fondo. ¿Un Lunar? Una Luna sobre un lunar. Ni yo me entiendo– ¿Sera que al fin decidiste casarte? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

–No Luna, es mi hijo adoptivo. Tiene un mes viviendo con nosotros. Pensé que ya te habias percatado de eso.

–No, no me he dado cuenta de nada. Sabes que casi no salgo y mis tareas las hago en mi dormitorio. ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde esta ese hermoso potrillo? –Mi madre me señalo con el casco y la princesa Luna, mi tia supongo volteo a verme bajando la mirada lentamente, y esa sonrisa se fue encogiendo rápidamente y se me quedo viendo fijamente–El no es un potrillo. ¿Qué es?

–Es mi hijo, hermana y su nombre es Arturo. Es tu sobrino.

–Pero no es un potrillo hermana, es un algo. ¿Qué es?

–No lo sabemos, el pobre tiene amnesia y le he adoptado para que tenga una vida con nosotras. Y te pediré hermana mia que cuides de el los días que yo no este.

–Hermana, siento mucho decirlo. Pero no se que es, ¿Qué es?

–Siendo honesta, no lo sabemos hermana y no queremos sacar el tema. Arturo es un buen niño pero no queremos herir sus sentimientos. Asi que te pediré que cuides de el, y le des lo necesario para que siga siendo feliz. Por favor hermana.

–Bueno–La Princesa Luna me miro a los ojos fijamente. Y extrañamente me perdi en sus ojos. Era como ver la noche eterna y sentía como dormia lentamente al mirar sus ojos–Esta bien hermana, cuidare de el. Los días que no estes aquí, pero me gustaría saber mas de el. No puedo cuidarlo sin saber nada de el.

–No te preocupes hermana, el te dira todo. Es un buen chico–Mi madre se acerco y me beso en la frente y me abrazo y yo también le abrace apenas alcanzo su melena y cortamos el abrazo e hizo lo mismo con la Princesa Luna–Cuida mucho de mi hijo hermana mia. Lo amo como mi propia vida. No tardare mucho en regresar, quizas para mañana antes del medio dia ya este de regreso. Procura cuidarle mucho y que nadie mas lo vea.

– ¿Y quienes saben de el?

–La servidumbre, los guardias reales, Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas.

–Entiendo hermana, procurare que nadie lo vea.

–Gracias hermana. Cuídate mucho mi amor. Volveré pronto, pórtate bien ¿Si?

–Esta bien mamá, cuídate mucho–Mi madre dio media vuelta con una sonrisa y salio de la habitación dejándome con la princesa Luna, regrese la mirada hacia ella y ella ya me veía fijamente, ambos nos quedamos asi por un largo tiempo. Hasta que ella se movio levantando uno de sus cascos.

–Bueno, Arturo ¿Verdad? –Asenti en silencio y ella sonreía forzadamente, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados mirando mi habitación y la de mi madre–Bueno, diría que hiciéramos algo. Pero, no se que te gusta hacer, es la primera vez que trato contigo.

–Podriamos jugar a algo.

– ¿Y que es lo que te gusta jugar?

–Pues, me gusta dibujar. No se si eso cuente.

–Bueno, creo que no pregunte bien–Ella se veía tensa, demasiado tensa. Algo incomoda, muy incomoda- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer?

–Dibujar, casi no hago nada porque mi madre esta ocupada.

– ¿Entonces solo dibujas? –Asenti varias veces y ella se puso algo mas tensa. Se tallo la nuca y dio media vuelta–Creo que será mejor para los dos que salgamos a pasear.

– ¿Y a donde iremos? –Me levante del suelo y me sorprendio mucho ver que estaba casi a su altura, ella se sorprendio mas retrocediendo varios pasos y se me quedo viendo fijamente por otro rato– ¿Pasa algo?

–No, nada. Vamos.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

–A mi habitacion–Salimos de la haitacion encaminándonos con calma por los pasillos. Como era costumbre los guardias hacían reverencia al vernos. Aunque a mi ver, no era necesario. No era nadie importante, solo el hijo adoptivo de la princesa. De mi madre, pero era divertido ver como algunos guardias se golpeaban en la frente al hacer reverencia–Dime Arturo, ¿Cómo ha sido tu estadia en Equestria?

–Pues diría que. Comun, no he visto cosas muy asombrosas.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces no has salido del castillo?

–Para nada, a lo mucho que he hecho ha sido con mi madre. Que hemos salido a pasear muchas veces volando sobre la ciudad. Pero no tengo permitido bajar a verla. Mamá dice que si voy haría las cosas mas difíciles para todos alla abajo.

–Mi hermana tiene un punto pero ¿No te aburres? ¿No te aburres de estar aquí todo el dia?

–Pues, no. Al no saber que hay alla afuera. No me siento con ganas de salir–La Princesa Luna se me quedo viendo con una ligera molestia en su mirada. Y continuo caminando escuchando como soltaba aire por la nariz con fuerza. Como si se hubiera molestado. Pero ¿De que?

–No puedo creer que mi hermana te mantenga encerrado en el castillo. Debes de salir y explorar este mundo, dices tener amnesia ¿No?

–Pues, solo se mi nombre. Casi no se nada de mi. Hace un mes apareci fuera del castillo y la princesa Celestia me encontró y me converti en su hijo.

–Ya veo, hablare con "Tu madre" sobre eso, ya que pienso que al ser alguien de fuera. Debería de explorarlo y ver si es de su agrado.

–Pero si estar aquí ya es de mi agrado, vivo con mi madre adoptiva, y le quiero mucho. Cuando estoy con ella me divierto mucho, y mas cuando viene Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas. Aunque me da miedo Pinkie Pie, le gusta aparecer de la nada y guarda cosas extrañas en su melena–La princesa Luna comenzó a reírse desinteresadamente. Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta a su habitación, ella abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar primero. Entre mirando de primeras su cama. No era, ¿atractiva? Su cama estaba en medio de la habitación pero en vez de estar al ras del suelo estaba estaba sobre una base alargada en forma de nubes y encima estaba su cama, que consistía en una cama en forma de Luna, acomodada verticalmente. Como una cuna para bebe. Tenia una cobija azulada con estrellas blancas y plateadas y su almohada era larga que cubria toda la cama. Las paredes tenían cortinas guindas y las mismas paredes eran azules con franjas blancas en los bordes, al fondo a un lado de la puerta que daba a su balconcillo un gran librero que abarcaba un cuarto de esa pared lleno de libros y por un costado un pequeño escritorio con pergamino y pluma con su tintero.

–Si Arturo, pero no puedes estar aquí en el castillo por siempre, tienes que salir. Si te quedas aquí no podras saber quien eres, y si no lo sabes. Podrías. corromperte…–La Princesa Luna se quedo de pie a un lado de su cama, volteo a verme encogida de hombros e intento sonreir. Pero se sentía muy forzada su sonrisa–Olvida lo que dije Arturo, no fue mi intención decir tales cosas. Si eres feliz estando aquí, lo seras.

–Perdona que lo diga, Princesa Luna. Pero, ¿Por qué vive a solas? ¿Por qué no frecuenta a mi madre?

–Es algo complicado Arturo, y me puedes decir tia o Luna. Como te sientas comodo.

– ¿Entonces? –Luna sonrio modesta y e sento a un costado de su cama, me hizo una seña con su casco para sentarme a su lado, se había sentado casi como lo haría yo y pensaba que no se podían sentar de esa forma.

–Eres terco, bien. Te contare un poco y cuando termine de decirte hagamos algo divertido antes de que anochezca–Me encamine a su lado y me sente, ella miro hacia el portal que daba a su balcón donde veía el sol moverse con lentitud por el cielo. Cada vez mas aproximándose a las montañas–Me desconcierta un poco saber que hay alguien como tu por el mundo. No se, siento que es inusual. Pero bello, eres bello de cierta forma Arturo pero me da miedo que mi hermana te haya acogido rápidamente. No lo malinterpretes, no digo que seas peligroso pero digo que ese acogimiento de mi hermana es dañino. Para ella.

– ¿Por qué? No comprendo.

–Olvidalo, solo te dire que si planeas quedarte mucho tiempo. Cuida mucho a mi hermana, ya que en un pasado perdió algo que tanto amaba. Y tenle algo de paciencia, porque yo ya te veo como casi un adulto, mi hermana al parecer te ve como un niño.

–Pues no se cuantos años tengo, aparentemente tengo 14. Pero puede que tenga menos.

–Bueno, tengas mas o tengas menos. Tienes un aspecto diferente, y mi hermana parece verte como un niño indefenso, y te trata como uno. Sigue asi Arturo, pero procura que su dulzura no te moleste. Ella se ha reprimido tantos años. Aunque, quiero que hagamos algo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Quiero que juguemos a verdad o reto. Mientras no este mi hermana–Luna se veía mas alegre. Su sonrisa me calmo y no me sentía forzado a hablarle pero ¿en serio era su hermana menor? No parece nada, y me daba algo de miedo. Pero era buena pony. Y con ese juego, pienso divertirme con ella y conocerla mas. Quizas me equivoco y ella es buena. Y si sale bien, me gustaría que me acompañase en las tardes, seria una buena compañera.


	5. Chapter 5

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC (Y ABANDONADO POR CIERTO XD) SI QUE HA PASADO TIEMPO DESDE LA ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION. Y SI LES DIGO LA VERDAD, FUE POR FALTA DE TIEMPO. TERMINAR LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL Y TERMINAR OTRO PROYECTO QUE TOMO AÑOS EN FINALIZAR SI TE CONSUME TIEMPO E IDEAS. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, YA TERMINADA LAS DOS HISTORIAS QUE TENIA EN MENTE, ME DEDICARE A SEGUIR CON ESTE SPIN OFF. QUE SI LES DIGO LA VERDAD SERA MAS AGRADABLE PARA LEER. YA QUE NO HABRA VIOLENCIA COMO LO HUBO EN SU HOMONIMO. PERO SI HABRA ALGUNOS SEGMENTOS CRUDOS PARA LOS LECTORES MAS SENSIBLES. PERO NO TANTO, LO ASEGURO. YA QUE EL PLAN EN ESTE FIC ES DAR UN AIRE MAS FRESCO Y GENTIL. EN FIN. TRATARE DE ACTUALIZARLO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE YA QUE ESTE LUNES ENTRO A LA UNIVERSIDAD DE NUEVO Y ENTRARE A PRESENTAR EXAMENES Y ESO DUELE.**

 **EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO A MI COMO AL ESCRIBIRLO (QUE DE HECHO FUE HOY MISMO XD) ME GUSTARIA SABER SUS COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO DE CADA CAP, ME ANIMARIA MUCHO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTO. HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 5: LA LUZ EN LA LUNA OSCURA—

—Asi fue como se crearon todas las estrellas en el firmamento. Todos los sueños y esperanzas de todos en Equestria formaron este hermoso néctar nocturno. Y todo el mar nocturno abarca hasta tierras desconocidas y el infinito. Cada estrella, representa cada sueño a lo largo de su vida. Pero también hay estrellas buenas y malas, no lo negare y te pediré. Que te cuides de las malas, porque esas son las que podrían darte pesadillas.

—¿Y como puedo alejarme de esas estrellas malas?

—Con buenos deseos y esperanzas. Al saber y ver tu hermosa sonrisa perderan todo poder y huirán y nunca volverán. Pero no significa que otras traten de hacerte llorar. Asi que debes de ser atento, si quieres tener hermosos sueños.

—¡Wow! Eso es increíble. **Tia** Luna. ¿En serio asi de fácil puedo ser feliz?

—Claro que si pequeño. ¿Por qué te mentiría? Inclusive tus sueños están allí en el cielo, y pronto se convertirán en hermosas constelaciones, y para otra noche. Te contare el origen de la luna. Por ahora, tienes que descansar.

—Awww… ¿Tan pronto?

—Claro que si, tienes que descansar si quieres tener energías para seguir estudiando. A tu madre le gusta que seas feliz.

—¿Y que hara tia? ¿Ira a dormir también?

—No exactamente, tengo que hacer mis servicios nocturnos. Tengo que cuidar los sueños de todos. Ahora, descansa pequeño. Duerme y se feliz.

Cerre los ojos lentamente, con esa hermosa sonrisa remarcada de mi tia Luna. Tenia en mente esa gran conversación sobre las estrellas. Saber que cada estrella blanca significaba algo. ¡Era asombroso! Saber que el cielo de mi hogar era tan increíble. No tarde mucho en dormir. De hecho. Dormi al instante aunque no sentía haber descansado. Porque en un parpadeo ya estaba en otro lado.

Estaba sentado entre cientos de cojines y estaba sobre uno de color rosa. Había un gran campo de flores a lo lejos. Que al acercarse a mi se convertían en cojines. En divertidos sonidos de patos. El cielo era de color rosa y las nubes azules y sobre una gran colina. Un enorme árbol de cerezos con los petalos plateados. Me levante de mi cojin y camine saltando entre este suave campo. Estaba sorprendido, asombrado.

Mi sonrisa se notaba fácilmente que casi me da calambre. Era la primera vez que era consciente dentro de mis sueños. Antes de despertar casi siempre veo lo que sueño pero no soy capaz de hacer algo, como si fuera una película. Pero aquí, era grandioso. Me sentía ligero y tenia ganas de volar.

Continue caminando hasta subir por la colina. Pasando entre el campo de rosas, con el cosquilleo de los petalos en mis manos y piernas. Escuchar patos graznar de forma aleatoria. Y conforme subia las rosas crecían mas y mas, y el árbol se hacia mas grande hasta parecer yo una rosa. Era una gran ciudad de rosas que cubrían el cielo y la luz que pasaba entre los huecos era cegador. Y Sali del campo. Mirando a todas partes, veía insectos hechos de cojines. ¡Mariposas también! Todos se veian tan tiernos, tan apretables.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo Arturo, parece que ahora eres parte del reino de los sueños. Y te quiero dar la bienvenida a ellos. Pero por el momento no podre estar contigo hasta que te adaptes a tu nueva consciencia ya que al principio podría ser. Algo raro, muy raro y confuso. Pero eres libre de hacer lo que gustes, soñar hasta de lo que mas anheles—La voz de mi Tia luna resonó en todo este campo en un gran eco. Y creci de nuevo de golpe perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Su voz hizo eco por todo el campo hasta que todo se calmo y los patos volvieron a graznar. Esten donde esten.

Me acerque al árbol y puse mi mano sobre el, era un árbol muy suave. Mi mano se hundia en el. ¡Wow! Asi que asi trabajan los sueños. Mire a mi alrededor casi boquiabierto, y cada vez veía ese campo de cojines alejarse poco a poco y aparecían mas colinas con mas arboles asi y podía ver mas personas como yo acercarse y mirar hacia todas partes. Era como estar en un cuarto lleno de espejos. El viento soplaba alrededor de mi, escuchando el soplo del viento en las ramas de los arboles acariciar mi cabello.

Me sente en la base del árbol, mirando a todas partes. Me preguntaba si era capaz de llegar a donde quisiera, si podía ir a donde deseara. Los mechones de mi cabello se asomaban por los lados mientras inspeccionaba el paisaje. Aunque no todo duro para siempre.

Comence a tener frio, mucho frio.

El hermoso campo se evaporo. Asi sin mas, sentía un miedo que no podía describir con certeza, podía sentir como mi piel ser erizaba sin mas, y mi espalda petrificarse de la sensación. Y algo me obligo a recostarme en el suelo y todo se convirtió en oscuridad, acero y miedo. Y el cielo se convirtió en un gran foco blanco que me enceguecia. Sentía que me iba a quemar los ojos. Y ya no sentía mas el viento.

—Lo necesito dentro de esa maldita maquina ¡Ahora! —Una gran voz ronca resonó en todo este lugar, trataba de distinguir donde estaba, quería moverme pero unas largas cuerdas me evitaban mover los brazos y pies.

—Señor, es algo arriesfado, aun la maquina sigue estando en una fase incompleta. Si lo intentamos transportar podría morir horriblemente.

—No me interesa lo que le suceda. Solo es un simple (…) Si vive o muere es lo menos que debemos preocuparnos, debe de estar en ese lugar, necesitamos de (…) para cumplir nuestros planes, ella es la clave para la (…) humanidad—Voces, muchas voces. Oía voces de muchas partes, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué clase de sueño es este? La cabeza me dolia mucho. Trataba de moverme pero cada vez mas apretaban las cuerdas. Tenia miedo, que paso. ¿Quién soy? Tengo miedo, ayúdame tia luna. Salvame.

—¡Arturo! ¡Despierta! —Abri los ojos lentamente, y me sente rápidamente, y mi tia estaba frente a mi con el pánico en sus ojos. Tenia un pañuelo lleno de sangre, y no podía hablar algo. Mire a todas partes. Estaba en su habitación, y trate de pararme. De moverme, pero no podía. Sentí algo caliente en mi nariz. Y puse mi mano y mire que estaba llena de sangre, esa es. ¿Mi sangre? Mi tia me tomo con su casco descansándome en su pecho. Limpiándome la sangre, y yo. Trataba de no desmayarme, solo podía sentir el miedo. La desesperación.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué estoy sangrando?

—Es lo que necesito saber Arturo, de pronto comenzaste a llorar y de un momento a otro. A sangrar, ¿Qué fue lo que viste? ¿Qué soñabas?

—Soñe, que estaba en un campo. Un gran campo rosado, y de pronto. Comencé a tener frio, de color gris y comencé a tener miedo. Unas voces se oian y no podía ver. Solo escuchaba cosas malas.

—¿Y que escuchabas?

—No lo se, no lo recuerdo. Solo se que tenia miedo y no quería estar allí.

—Es, una pena. Tu primera experiencia en el reino de los sueños haya sido tan mala, lo siento—Podia ver los ojos cristalinos de mi tia. Estaba conteniendo el llanto. Y yo, sonreí. Acariciando su mejilla queriendo animarle aunque solo sonrio un poco—Sabes, el sangrado es natural. Aunque no me he acostumbrado a ello. Veras, cuando alguien sangra es porque su subconsciente esta tratando de bloquear traumas psicológicos. Protegiendo tu mente de posibles traumas. Quizás, tu amnesia. Se deba ha algo de tu pasado. Sangraste mucho Arturo. Pensé que morirías. Estaba a punto de llamar a los guardias. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si te pasa algo grave? No quería que te sucediera nada malo, mi hermana fue clara con tu situación; nadie debe de saber de ti. Aun no, y si te hubiese pasado algo. Hubiera tenido que llevarte al hospital. Y no sabrían que hacer—Mi tia Luna me abrazo fuertemente, sintiendo su suave pecho en mi nariz y casi hacerme estornudar. Veía hacia el balcón la luna enrojeciéndose un poco. Y palpitar a la vez que escuchaba el corazón de mi tia. Estaba, confundido. Tenia miedo, pero ver ese paisaje carmesí, me aliviaba—Necesito que recuerdes Arturo, que decían esas voces.

—No lo recuerdo bien, recuerdo que hablaban de una maquina, de meterme en una. Unos planes, había dos voces. Una voz muy ronca y horrible. Y había otra voz. Mas gentil, mas tranquila. Pero no entendia nada de lo que dijeron, solo se que había una maquina y algo que me harian en ella—Luna bajo la mirada, viéndome a los ojos. Y me descanso lentamente sobre la cama con su magia y bajo de su cama parándose viendo hacia el balcón. Como poco a poco recobraba ese azul oscuro—¿Tia Luna?

—Soñaste muy poco, pero aquí en el mundo real fue bastante tiempo. Sangraste por minutos Arturo y no parabas. Quizás te sentiras mal en el transcurso del dia, asi que debes de alimentarte y descansar—Luna envolvió su cuerno en magia y comenzó a alzar poco a poco la cabeza y el cielo comenzó a brillar en un aura azulado y eventualmente en uno anaranjado—Descansa un poco, que ahora mismo hare bajar la luna—Revise mis manos, y tenia solo los dedos ensangrentados pero la manta de mi Tia Luna estaba manchada por unas pocas gotas. Y se notaban un poco. Me sente a un cosado de la cama viendo a mi tia de espaldas viendo hacia el cielo caminando poco a poco hacia su balcón y comenzó a bajar su cuerno ahora y la luna moverse hacia esa dirección, ocultándose poco a poco entre las colinas y ver al sol en un extremo asomarse lentamente, con las ráfagas de luz comenzar a entrar por las ventanas—No quiero ser grosera ni insistente pero necesito saber mas de ti, eres el primero que pasa por algo asi. Y no se parece a las pesadillas que otros ponys han tenido. Quiero saber que fue lo que te hizo tal horror.

—Pero, hoy tengo clases con la señorita Cheerilee. Debo de presentarme sino mamá se molestara.

—Lo siento, pero no lo haras. No por ahora—Mi tia me miro a los ojos con preocupacion, viendo el reflejo del sol pasar a un costado de sus ojos en un gran reflejo anaranjado. Me intimido su mirada fría aunque hermosa. Su pelaje y cabello ondulante brillaba en ese anaranjado por la luz del sol, ondeaba con lentitud mostrándome una ímpetu impresionante—Necesitas. Necesitamos saber que fue lo que te provocó eso. No es normal Arturo, no quiero que te suceda algo y que mi hermana se preocupe. No me gustaría que sufriera de nuevo. Aunque haya sido algo trivial, no me gustaría verla decaída. Asi que necesito que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo para recordar lo que escuchaste, y si eso fue lo que te afecto.

—Yo. La verdad tia, no recuerdo mucho lo que paso. solo la sensación, me daban miedo por la forma que hablaban, pero. tenia ganas de morir. Es raro, y me da miedo pensar en eso. No quiero hablar de eso, no ahora. Por favor tia—Baje un poco la mirada, con unos cabellos cubriéndome los ojos y mi tia miro hacia el cuadro en la pared, donde estaba ella con mi madre abrazadas pero mi tia no se veía tan feliz al estar allí.

—Esta bien Arturo, no hablaremos de eso—Mi tia camino hacia el balcón extendiendo parcialmente sus alas—Pero, no quiero que pase por lo mismo de nuevo. No otra vez, no lo que sucedió con su hijo. No con SolarFlare—Mi tia se veía muy decaída. Triste, me miro de lado intentando sonreir—Olvidalo Arturo, solo. Pretende que no te dije nada y no digas nada a mi hermana cuando regrese. Si se entera, se volverá loca. ¿Entendido?

—Si tia, entiendo.

—Andando, sobrino mio. Anda a desayunar, creo que los cocineros prepararon algo delicioso para ti, algo nutritivo. Vez pequeño. Ahora te acompaño.

Me baje de la cama de un pequeño salto y Sali corriendo de la habitación de mi tia, estaba algo asustado. Nervioso, la situación era algo horripilante. No sabia como asimilarlo. Abri la puerta y cruce el portal cerrándola tras de mi, recargándome en la misma. Jadeando nervioso, mire hacia los costados y apenas los guardias y unas sirvientas venían hacia mi. Y camine hacia ellos. de brazos cruzados tomándome los antebrazos.

Me saludaron con sonrisas y halagos. Unicamente sonreí disimulando mi miedo aunque no parecía haber resultado ya que se me quedaban viendo confundidos y no me detuve. Segui avanzando, cruzando los largos pasillos, bajando los escalones mirando los cuadros donde podía ver la evolución de Equestria y la mayoría mostraba a mi madre como una gran lider. No podía superar esas voces, esa voz ronca. Me daba miedo por alguna razón, y me dolia la cabeza con tan solo recordar lo que tramaba. Tenia miedo, queria abrazar a mi madre. Queria a mi mamá.

Llegue al comedor y ya estaba servida la comida, estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto. Viendo el gran asiento de terciopelo donde mi madre debería de ocuparlo pero ahora no estaba. Se sentía la soledad, mire hacia los lados esperando a mi tia pero no aparecio. Algo decepcionado, pero era lógico. ¿Quién quisiera estar conmigo después de eso?

No recuerdo bien que paso durante el dia, o la mayoría. Todo sucedió tan rápido. Mi clase con la profesora Cheerilee paso sin aviso y no recuerdo haber dicho alguna palabra. Pero recuerdo que ella se puso nerviosa casi al final de la clase, recuerdo que me hablo sobre la aparición de unas sirenas y como StarSwirl junto con los guardianes de Equestria lucharon para desterrarlas. Aunque dijo que eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, apenas mi madre y mi tia tomaron el poder como princesas.

Y ella se despidió de mi, me dio un gran abrazo. Sintiendo su suave y esponjoso pelaje rosado en mi mejilla. Queriéndome animar, su instinto quizas le incito a eso. Pero queria que mi madre me abrazara, salio de la habitación y me quede un rato allí viendo un dibujo muy bien hecho de StarSwirl el barbado y minutos después me pare dejando la habitación, tomando mis libros y apagando las luces.

Estaba comiendo pasadas el medio dia. En silencio, rodeado de algunas sirvientas y guardias, quienes me veian en quietud. Esperaba a mi tia mientras comia un estofado de verduras y un jugo de manzana, había un platito de porcelana con varios cupcakes y otro con pastelillos. Aunque no tenia hambre no queria rechazar el esfuerzo de los sirvientes. Y comi algunos, aunque no me llenaba.

Me sentía vacio. Abandonado.

Estaba recostado con mi almohada entre mis piernas y tenia la almohada de mi madre en mis brazos. Oliendo su dulce aroma tratando de tranquilizándome. Parecía un loco pero queria estar a su lado, y cada vez que olia su dulce fragancia me sentía bien. Me sentía acompañado, queria seguir pegado a su almohada para que mis miedos pasaran. Queria ver a mi madre de nuevo.

Cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando imaginándome que estaba a su lado y ella me abrazaba dándome mucho cariño y yo a ella. Si paso el tiempo, pero ha sido poco y ya me he encariñado mucho. Siento que naci para estar a su lado, y no quiero alejarme de ella. Estaba feliz, relajado. Su aroma era tan agradable, apacible y hogareño.

Un golpecito en mi hombro me saco de mi trance y levante la vista y mi tia estaba viéndome con uan pequeña sonrisa pero bien remarcada y se sento sacando de su espalda una caja rosada.

—Espero no interrumpir algo. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy, mi querido sobrino? —Mi tia dejo al caja frente a mi y lo abrió con su magia, era una caja llena de chocolates. De diferentes colores. Desde el blanco hasta el rosa. Eran demasiados—Supuse que querias algo de compañía asi que vine a ver como estabas y te traje algo para pasar el amargo rato. Anda, toma uno pequeño.

Me acomode y tome uno. Uno de color blanco con un pequeño corazon azul, y lo mordí y apenas sentí su dulce sabor me comi el resto, se deshacía en mi boca. ¡Era delicioso! Lo trague y tome otro, escuchando la risa de mi tia.

— ¡Wow! ¡Estan deliciosos tia! No sabia que había dulces tan deliciosos.

—Son de mi colección personal. Ni tu madre sabe de ellos, ella ama las golosinas y si supiera de esto se los comería en un santiamén—Mi tia sonrio pero vi ahora sus ojos. Tenia una mirada triste, podía sentirla algo decaída.

— ¿Tiene algo tia?

—Para nada sobrino. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sus ojos tia, veo que sigue triste. ¿Es por lo de la mañana? —Mi tia bajo la mirada asintiendo y dejo los chocolates en la cama y me sente dejando la almohada a un costado. Mi tia suspiro mirandome de nueva cuenta.

—Sigo estando algo preocupada por lo de la mañana. Sobre lo que soñaste y los recuerdos que me trajeron tu situación.

—Creo que eso le afecta mas a usted que a mi ¿Por qué tia? No entiendo.

—Sangraste Arturo, sangraste mucho. Era la primera vez en muchos años. inclusive los guardias no se han lastimado a tal magnitud y eso que casi a diario se exponen a mas riesgos en sus practicas pero tu, simplemente sangraste, y me dio mucho miedo. No sabia que hacer, y bueno. Ya paso, me alegra saber que estas bien.

— ¿Entonces por que tan tensa?

—No lo se, no se por que. Pero tu ¿Qué haras? Faltan algunas horas para que anochezca, deberías de prepararte para ir a dormir. Tomar una ducha e ir a cenar.

—Lo haría pero no se, no quiero dormir. No solo, quiero dormir con alguien. Siempre duermo con mamá pero ahora que no esta, no se. No quiero.

— ¿Qué insinuas Arturo?

—Bueno, si no hay molestia. Me gustaría pasar la noche con usted tia. A no ser que sea un inconveniente—Mi tia se extraño sonrojándose un poco. Y agito la cabeza hacia los lados.

—Eso se podría malinterpretar Arturo.

— ¿De que forma? ¿En que sentido?

—No no, nada. Toma mas golosina que ire a esconderlos. Será nuestro secreto ahora vuelvo sobrino mio—Mi tia guiño el ojo y tome un par mas y ella se fue de la habitación y me comi los que quedaban viendo por la ventana como el sol se envolvía en un aura dorado y comenzaba a bajar. Viendo el mismo escenario que en la mañana. A decir verdad, todo el dia fue muy rápido. Y no pude disfrutarlo por culpa del sueño que tuve. Realmente me da miedo pensar que algo asi hay en mi cabeza, ¿Qué pensara mamá si sabe eso? ¿me tendrá miedo? Oh no, mejor no pienso en eso. Quiero seguir estando a su lado, pero debo de esperarla. Tristemente.

No se en que punto me quede dormido, se que vi el ocaso que mi madre causo con su deliada magia pero no se como quede dormido. ¿Habran sido los dulces? No se, pero me sentía bien. Sentía una calida presencia y algo suave en mi cara. Sentía el pecho de mi tia luna y su suave pata abrazarme. Su suave respiración en mi cabeza.

Todo fue tomando forma, ya no deje de estar acostado. Estaba sentado viendo grandes bloques caer de la nada, enormes bloques de lego caer y el cielo poco a poco llenarse de colores. Un gran cielo azul y los pilares caian ensamblándose en los bloques, todo a mi alrededor y a gran velocidad. Hasta que todo tomo la forma de la habitación de mi madre y de la nada, en grandes nubes blancas aparecieron los muebles. Hechos de bloques y el fuego de la chimenea era papel de colores. "—Anda Arturo, levántate. Que te espero paciente—" Una suave voz resonó en la habitación y me levante del suelo, no era una voz conocida, ni podía decir si era de un hombre o mujer.

Camine hacia la puerta y la abri lentamente, y era un cuarto vacio. Sin nada interesante. Di media vuelta y ahora no había nada, el cuarto había desaparecido en un ambiente oscuro y frio. Pero no tenia miedo, no. No la tenia. Volvi a mirar al frente y ahora estaba en un gran cielo lleno de estrellas. Había grandes estrellas blancas y podía ver la luna cerca. Iluminando todo, y un sendero se ilumino con las estrellas chispeantes y cai en el gentilmente, era algo genial. Asombroso. "—Bienvenido a la avenida de los sueños. Espero tengas una grata estadia en mi mundo de ensueño—" Ahora reconoci su voz, y mas me calmo. Y sonreí.

Camine en este gran camino de luz. Y caian puertas, cientos de puertas clavándose en la avenida, puertas de diferentes colores y formas. Algunos eran de acero, otros de dulce y algunos de madera. Pero cada uno de diferentes formas. Cada paso que daba, sentía como mas me aligeraba, no tenia miedo. Queria seguir andando, y sentía que caminaba por instinto "—Sigue Arturo, avanza al final y a tu derecha habrá un hermoso campo que te dara la tranquilidad que buscas, pero a tu izquierda. Encontraras a quien mas amas en este mundo. Tu decides—" Suena tentador. Podre dormir si voy a mi derecha, pero a mi izquierda. Vaya.

Llegue al fondo del sendero y vi dos puertas abiertas. A mi derecha se mostraba ese campo y la brisa recorria mi cabello a saliendo de allí, a mi izquierda veía una gran sala con cojines y dulces. Y el olor que venia de allí empalagaba. Y al fondo. De todo ese mar acogedor. Sonriendo hacia mi, en una mirada tierna y gentil. Mi madre, con su larga cabeza sobre uno de sus cojines. Esperándome en silencio, con su melena ondulante cubriendo parte de su cara "— ¿Qué sucede Arturo? ¿No deseabas ver a tu amada madre? Anda, vez. ¿O acaso querras descansar? —"

Sin pensarlo mucho corri hacia mi izquierda atravesando el portal cayendo de frente por la suavidad. Y nade entre los cojines viendo a mi madre paciente. Quien mantenía su misma postura y mirandome de esa forma tan dulce. Queria estar con ella, y no me importaba si me tardaba años en llegar a ella, pero quiero estar siempre a su lado.

Al estar cerca ella se sento extendiendo sus cascos y me cargo tirándome hacia ella y cayo de espaldas estando sobre ella. Abrazándola por el cuello y descansando mi cabeza en su calido pecho, su gran pecho esponjado y cosquilleante. Ella reia acariciando mi espalda con sus cascos. Frotaba mi cara contra su pecho alegre, estaba feliz, no crei que podía estar con ella en los sueños. Estaba feliz. Estaba tranquilo. Feliz.

"— ¿Te gusta lo que sientes Arturo? ¿Estas feliz?—" Claro que estoy feliz mamá. Claro que lo estoy ¿Por qué no estaría feliz? "—Me da gusto escuchar eso hijo mio, me da mucho placer saber que te lo pasas bien con mi hermana. Con tu tia—" ¡Claro que me lo paso bien con mi tia! Jugamos verdad o reto. Aunque no supo al principio como jugar pero pasamos horas. Y luego nos dimos cuenta que no podía decir nada porque no recuerdo nada de mi. ¡Que curioso! Pero me divertí con ella, hasta hoy que dormi estoy feliz.

"—Es lindo escuchar que te diviertes con mi hermana. Sabes, paso mucho tiempo sola. Paso mil años en total soledad y todos sus amigos ya no estaban cuando volvió. Y le es difícil hacer nuevos amigos. Asi que se bueno con ella, hazla feliz por mi—" Claro que si madre, ¿Por qué no la haría feliz? Me agrada mucho mi tia. La quiero mucho madre. ¡Me gusta estar con ella también! Aunque, te extraño madre. Quiero estar a tu lado y abrazarte, y que me enseñes cosas nuevas. Aun no se mucho de Canterlot y quiero salir a conocer mas ponys.

"—Entiendo tu anhelo de salir y aprender. Pero tendras que esperar un poco para que vuelva. La situación en Saddle Arabia se complico un poco, suplico mucho que convivas con mi hermana y que se diviertan ne estos días. Y hagas otras cosas para distraerte querido. Podrian convertirse en mejores amigos—" podría serlo mamá, ya que me gusta estar con ella. Es muy tranquila pero muy divertida. —"¿Algo mas que quieras decirme amor? Ya casi es hora de que amanezca y ambos tendremos un dia muy ocupado—" Claro que si madre, claro que tengo algo mas que decirte.

Levante la mirada, viendo a mi madre a los ojos, y ella inclino la cabeza hacia un lado con esa misma sonrisa y sonrei de mejilla a mejilla.

—Te amo madre, en este tiempo a tu lado. Me has cuidado mucho y quiero que sepas que te amo. Mamá. Quiero cuidarte cuando crezca. Quiero estar a tu lado siempre mamá—Mi madre se sonrojo. Y sonrio de una manera mas enternecedora. Y sus ojos se tornaron brillosos. Y me beso en la mejilla. Quiero luchar por mi madre, y quiero estar con ella siempre. Algo me dice que por algo vine a Equestria, y quiero que sea para protegerla de todo. Y hacerlo para siempre. Pero para eso, debo de aprender, y aprender de la mejor. Aprender de la mejor maestra, y esa eres tu. Mamá.

Desperte de golpe, mire a todas partes, a mi costado. Seguía dormida mi tia. Con una pequeña sonrisa, acomodada en la misma posición en la que yo estuve con mi madre, y se hizo un ovillo acomodándose. Me pase la mano y estaba sudando ¿Por qué? No hace nada de calor. ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente? Vi por la ventana y todavía seguía siendo de noche. Pero alo me decía que faltaba poco para que mi tia despertara y bajara la luna. Me volvi a recostar a un lado de mi tia y ella extendió su patita tomándome del pecho y descanso su cabeza sobre mi hombro sin dejar su bonita sonrisa. Quizas mañana haga algo con mi tia. Pero ¿Quién nos podría acompañar? Alguien que sea de confiar pero fuerte, necesito saber mas de este mundo. Y quiero aprender a luchar, a defender a mi madre. Debo de pensar un poco. Si, el señor Armor podría ser el indicado.

Ya vere eso mañana, o al rato. Que amanezca. Que quiero estar listo para cuando mi madre regrese.


	6. Chapter 6

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE FIC. SI, SE QUE ME HE ATRASADO MUCHO CON ESTA HISTORIA. HACE SEMANAS QUE LO TENIA A 90% PERO DEBIDO A LOS EXAMENES PUES ME HA SIDO IMPOSIBLE. ADEMAS DE QUE NADAMAS TENGO CUATRO DIAS DE VACACIONES XD :c POR LO QUE ME LIMITA MUCHO EL TIEMPO. ADEMAS DE QUE LA HISTORIA DE TAPIO TAMBIEN ME ATRAPO MUCHO.**

 **Y AHORA, QUIZAS SEA ALGO BRUZCO DE MI PARTE.**

 **LA PRIMERA; ME GUSTARIA SABER SI REALMENTE LES GUSTA LEER ESTAS HISTORIAS O SI TIENEN ALGUNAS DUDAS. ESTOY PASANDO POR ESA TRANSICION DE ESCRITOR. CON LA PROXIMA GRAN HISTORIA A VENIR. DONDE ENGLOBARE TODO LO QUE HE HECHO DURANTE ESTOS AÑOS COMO ESCRITOR DE FICS. SI, ES LA PRIMERA O SEGUNDA VEZ QUE HAGO ESTO. PERO A DECIR VERDAD, ME GUSTARIA SABER TODO QUE CAUSA LEER ESTOS CAPITULOS. IGUAL, SI TIENEN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE LEER LA HISTORIA DE "EL CAZADOR" AUNQUE NO ES OBLIGATORIO. TAMPOCO LO QUIERO HACER UN REQUISITO. SOLO NECESITO SABER SI GUSTA O NO Y DE AHI ME SERVIRE PARA UN FUTURO PROXIMO.**

 **LA SEGUNDA; ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER UNA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK. (AUNQUE NO DE MOMENTO, PRIMERO PASO LOS EXAMENES QUE FALTAN XD) Y ME GUSTARIA SABER SI LES GUSTARIA SER PARTE DE ESE PROYECTO DONDE PLANEO COMPARTIR NOTAS DE LO QUE SE VIENE, ANECDOTAS PASADOS COMO ESCRITOR Y UNA QUE OTRA EXPERIENCIA QUE VIVI DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO. Y SI PUEDO, DIBUJAR PARA QUE CONOZCAN LO QUE IMAGINO AL ESCRIBIR ESTO. AMARIA MUCHO ESTAR MAS EN CONTACTO CON USTEDES.**

 **EN FIN, EL PRIMER PUNTO SI LO HICE CON ALGO DE PENA PORQUE NO ME GUSTA PEDIR ALGO ASI XD PERO LO SEGUNDO ES LO QUE MAS ME EMOCIONA. PORQUE QUIERO COMPARTIR TODO LO QUE HAGO EN MI DIA DIA Y OBVIAMENTE CONTARLES QUE TAN LOCAS MANERAS TENGO PARA CREAR HISTORIAS. CREANME, SERA DIVERTIDO!**

 **EN FIN, NO LOS ENTRETENGO MUCHO. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA. SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO BRAVETHUNDER.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 6: EL PRINCIPE DEL DESIERTO—

 _Era complicado de explicar lo que veía ante mi, no podía analizar lo que los guardias de Saddle Arabia me mostraban. Este aparato, estos proyectiles. Nada, era complicado. Pero, no lo lograba entender. Confiaron en mi encargándome esta labor pero soy incapaz de dar una respuesta. Tengo dos días estudiando el tipo de mecanismo y nada._

 _Tenia dos días encerrada en mi habitación, en la habitación de invitados del palacio de los difuntos príncipes. Con una capsula de cristal frente a mi y dentro, levitando en magia. Un dispositivo metalico con forma de escuadra. Con una especie de empuñadura de madera y un accionador curvo. Y un orificio en la parte frontal. Y a un costado, el recipiente donde se guardaban estos. Proyectiles, si se le pueden llamar asi. Y en mi escritorio las puntas de estos proyectiles y los recipientes de color cobre que las guardaban._

 _Me pase el casco por los ojos suspirando frustrada, no puedo encontrar la manera de darle un nombre a esto, lo mas cercano que puede ser es un cañon. Pero los cañones eran mas grandes además de que sus balas eran circulares. No conicas. A no ser que sea una nueva tecnologia. Pero, ¿De que raza? No hay manera de que las otras especies hayan creado algo tan. Barbaro. No quiero notificar a mi estudiante de esto, si se entera. Habría graves repercusiones._

 _Tengo en el escritorio también, una descripción. Que me dejo helada por horas. Y es el motivo de mi desvelo. Esa hoja, que hay dentro de un sobre de caña de azúcar, describe a un ser que es capaz de caminar en dos patas, tiene cinco deformidades en cada pata y no tiene pelaje. Únicamente en la cabeza y al parecer es de baja estatura. ¿Acaso será? No, no debe de ser. Mi hijo nunca haría algo tan horrible. ¿O si?_

No podía describir lo que hacia exactamente, o lo que veía. Ya que lo mas importante era lo que hacia. Estaba golpeando un muñeco de tela y arena con forma de pony, enterrado en el suelo. Con el aire fresco de la mañana en el castillo. En el jardín del castillo, frente un pedestal de piedra con el espacio vacio. Y una flor a un costado, bailando con la gentil brisa de la primavera.

Golpeaba el muñeco en la cabeza varias veces, escuchando el sonido seco y luego golpear lo que era el cuello. Viendo a mi maestro a un costado, con su casco sobre una vara enterrada y anotando lo que hacia con mucho interés. Mi tia estaba allí y también Twilight Sparkle. Quien hacia lo mismo que su hermano pero dibujando cada detalle. Eso ultimo si era perturbador. Y mucho.

—Muy bien Arturo, ahora trata de hacer un ataque al costado sin dejar de verlo al frente—El Capitan Armor, ahora mi maestro. Me veía con seriedad, inspeccionándome de pies a cabeza. si, lo repito porque su mirada era tan punzante que hasta miedo daba pegarle al muñeco. Y comencé a golpear por un costado al muñeco sin dificultad.

—Bien, al parecer tiene la facilidad de flexionar su cuerpo en diferentes angulos sin moverse, a diferencia de nosotros que tenemos que mover el 60% de nuestro cuerpo para poder hacer un movimiento asi con nuestros cascos ¡¿Podrias tratar de golpearlo por ambos lados?! —Su hermano y mi tia le miraron extrañados y ella les sonrio apenada ocultándose un poco entre sus dibujos. Hice mueca por eso pero era algo divertida al ser tan. ¿Rara? Y comencé a golpear el muñeco por los dos costados.

—Interesante, Princesa Luna. ¿Sabe algo mas del joven Arturo? Lo que he deducido en este tiempo es que su cuerpo le permite hacer el doble de cosas que nosotros hacemos. Un unicornio no tendría problema en imitar lo que el hace pero un pony terrestre no. como dijo mi hermana, debe de flexionar todo su cuerpo para asestar un solo golpe. El lo ha hecho ya muchas veces sin molestia.

—Ademas de que sus patas delanteras le permiten hacer lo que un unicornio también hace. El sostener ese palo basta para hacer todo eso. Un pony terrestre lo tendría que hacer con la boca. Arriesgándose en lastimarse los dientes con un solo golpe. Pero el, lo hace de una forma tan sencilla—Twilight bajo sus hojas esparciéndolas por el suelo. Y mi tia extendió su casco para que parara de golpear el muñeco—Arturo tiene la fuerza de un pony terrestre, la facilidad de sostener las cosas que un unicornio. Pero carece de la habilidad de volar como un Pegaso. A no ser que…

— ¡No! —Mi tia y el Capitan Armor gritaron alterados hacia Twilight quien se paralizo asustada.

—Bueno, es obvio que no es capaz de volar. No creo que debamos de recurrir a una prueba muy. Drastica—Mi tia se acomodo el collar tomando su postura de nuevo y el capitán Armor tosió varias veces.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la Princesa, hermana. No creo que debas de llevar tu investigación a los extremos, además. Arturo esta tratando de entrenar, no aprenderá nada si lo acosas con tus preguntas.

— ¿Acosar? ¡Esto es investigación! La princesa Celestia me encargo mucho que anotara todo lo importante de Arturo, desde lo que come hasta lo que piensa. Todo es importante para sacar una conclusión certera y veraz.

—Pues yo no recuerdo que la Princesa Celestia te haya dicho que fueras a la habitación del joven Arturo mientras dormía, si se entera quizás te quite esa gran responsabilidad. Que ha de ser un gran peso para ti—Twilight Sparkle miro a su hermano por segundos y después bajo la mirada sin hacer mucho gesto. Miro sus hojas y las reunió de nuevo, y las guardo en un folder y lo desapareció. Y dio media vuelta.

—Bueno, ya que he conseguido lo que buscaba. Creo que es momento de regresar a Ponyville. Debo de, anotar mas cosas. Con su permiso—Twilight desaparecio en un destello dejando unas pocas hojas en el suelo. Intento disimular su miedo y se fue dejando hojas en el aire con su investigación. El capitán Armor comenzó a reírse y mi tia sonrio cerrando los ojos y me quede viendo en silencio como recobraban su compostura.

—Bien, ahora que mi inquieta hermana no esta. Quiero saber bien algo Arturo—El capitán Armor se puso el casco y tomo el muñeco con su magia quitándole la base de madera. Y lo convirtió en una almohada de color negra y tenia un medidor digital en la parte de arriba—Quiero que golpees la almohadilla lo mas fuerte que puedas. Me gustaría medir tu fuerza. Obviamente la medición estará hecho en fuerza pony. Por lo que un golpe tuyo será medido en base a cuantos ponys equivaldría tu golpe—Espero que cuando hable de ponys de fuerza sea literal por la fuerza y no potencia.

—Suena algo complicado de entender—Mire el cojin flotante y el sonrio esperando mi golpe—Bueno, allí voy—Retrocedi un paso y me acomode para golpear, y di el primer golpe sin pensar. Escuchando la tela crujir, el numerador comenzó a moverse en muchos números hasta finalmente ceder en el numero 5. El Capitan Armor miro el numero e hizo una mueca de curiosidad. Y mi tia se emparejo asomándose por un lado mirando el numero impar.

—Tu golpe fue de 5 ponys de fuerza, lo que equivaldría unos 7 Kilogramos fuerza. Es como cargar una pesa. Es poco, pero basta. Intenta mas fuerte—Asenti y golpee ahora con mi izquierda, viendo los números girar con mayor velocidad quedando ahora en el 15—Bien, asi que serian unos 21 kilogramos fuerza. La fuerza de un pony terrestre. Ahora un poco mas fuerte, con todas tus ganas—Asenti, mire mi mano hinchada. La sacudi varias veces para calmar mi dolor, y golpee de nuevo el cojin haciéndolo crujir aun mas fuerte. Incluso vi a Shining Armor hacer una mueca retrocediendo un paso. el numerador siguió andando hasta caer en el numero 45—Wow, eso serian unos 60 kilogramos o mas. tu fuerza seria superior a la de dos sementales adultos. ¿Qué tan fuerte eres? —Me encogi de hombros, no tenia la certeza de lo fuerte que era. Ademas, ¡Sigo teniendo amnesia!

—Shining Armor, deberías de comentarnos un poco de lo que piensas. No creo que Arturo comprenda toda la matemática.

—Tiene razón princesa, lo siento. Lo que quiero decir es que tienes mas fuerza de lo que deberías de tener, suena raro pero para ser tan chico tienes la fuerza de un adulto.

— ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —Me rasque la cabeza sentándome en el suelo, ambos cruzaron miradas consternados.

—No lo se joven Arturo. Podría ser bueno si su especie tiene ese estándar en fuerza, malo si usted enferma por eso. Como no sabemos con certeza lo que es en realidad—Baje la vista, viéndome las manos llenas de tierra y algunos arañazos por la madera.

— ¿Y te sientes bien Arturo, sobrino mio? ¿No hay algo que te duela?

—No tia, no me siento mal. solo me duelen las manos por la practica—Me levante de nueva cuenta, limpiándome la tierra y sonrei. Aunque era una fachada. Queria pensar un poco, queria entrar en mi mente y averiguar quien soy. O que soy— ¿Mejor podemos descansar un poco? Estoy algo cansado y quiero que me de algo de aire.

— ¿Seguro joven Arturo? No podemos posponer sus deseos, su madre volverá pronto y debe de demostrarle todo lo que ha hecho para ella.

—Lo se señor Armor, pero quiero tomar algo de aire. Cuando me sienta mejor continuaremos. ¿Si? —Hizo una mueca y miro a mi tia, ella se encogio de hombros girando hacia la entrada al castillo.

—Ya escuchaste a mi sobrino Shining Armor, démosle unos momentos de privacidad. Volveremos en un rato sobrino mio.

—Esta bien tia—Ambos salieron del jardín y me quede a solas. Escuchando los cantos de las aves y el suave cosquilleo de la brisa, y camine hacia una banca. Balanceando mis piernas mire los hermosos jardines y arreglos florales. Algunas ardillas corrian en el jardín pasando por un lado del gran pedestal de piedra. Aquella flor negra en el suelo apenas reaccionaba con el viento. Y al verla. Sentía una extraña melancolía. Era como si algo me faltara. Mire mi mano derecha, buscando algo inexistente. Pero no había nada.

Levante la mirada en esa misma emocion. ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar quien soy en realidad? ¿Alguien me extrañara? ¿Alguien estará preocupado por mi? Eran preguntas tormentosas. No podía pensar otra cosa que eso, mi madre era la que me calmaba en estas situaciones pero ahora. No se encuentra aquí. Y la extraño mucho.

Intente decir algo, hablar al aire. Pero no tenia palabras en la boca. Balanceando únicamente mis piernas me quede atesorando el ambiente. Mire hacia el balcón donde podía ver la ciudad, escuchar apenas el bullicio que provenia de ese lugar, tenia ganas de saber que hay fuera de estas paredes. Explorar el mundo, pero mi madre le molestaría si le desobedeciera pero mi instinto me lo dice. Me lo implora.

Me levante de la banca y camine hacia el balcón, parándome frente al barandal, recargándome. Apenas tenia la estatura para descansar la cabeza y suspirar aburrido. ¿Qué estará haciendo mi madre en estos momentos? ¿Pensara en mí? Y si lo hace ¿Volverá pronto? Cerré los ojos por segundos y una calida sensación rodeo mi cuello, y abri los ojos y una bufanda de color lila me abrigo. Envuelta en ese aura mágica del mismo color. Mire hacia atrás y estaba Twilight Sparkle. cargando sobre su espalda una bandeja con postres.

—Espero no interrumpir algo Arturo—Negue su respuesta sonriendo y aferrándome a la bufanda. Sintiendo la calidez y el suave aroma que emanaba. Era un aroma hogareño.

—Pense que estaría en su hogar Twilight.

— ¡Para nada! Sabiendo que usted tiene un gran potencial quisiera saber todo de lo que es capaz—Me quede un rato viendo su emocion, algo molesto siendo honesto. No tenia tantas ganas de que me vieran como un conejillo de indias. Ella se avergonzó y tosio varias veces—Bueno, también mi motivo de regresar fue que te veias muy presionado. Mi hermano a veces puede ser muy tosco cuando se trata de entrenamiento.

—Quizas, pero. es mejor asi, de momento esta viendo como funciona mi cuerpo y una vez que me haya analizado podrá entrenarme en forma—Regrese mi mirada al frente, y Twilight dejo la bandeja con bocadillos a un lado y ella se recargo de igual manera en el barandal.

—Es un hermoso paisaje allí abajo ¿No es asi?

—Claro que lo es, me imagino como seria pasearse en las calles. Pero bueno, tengo prohibido salir ¿Puedo tomar uno? —señale a un bocadillo, era un cupcake. Con el glaseado de colores y chispitas en forma de estrella. Y Twilight asintió mirandome con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sabes, cuando vivía aquí en el castillo. Hace años, veía Canterlot como una prisión. Tantos ponys, tanto ruido me molestaban. Pero mi maestra, tu madre. Sabia que eso me hacia daño. La soledad me afectaba, al no saber lo que era la amistad. No sabia lo que era vivir. Incluso el dia que Nightmare Moon regreso de la Luna. Sentía una gran presión al no saber que las cinco ponys con las que me tope y me estresaron el dia con tanta amabilidad. Serian mis mejores amigas y gracias a ellas. Sabría lo que es la amistad.

— ¿Y yo como encajo en este lugar? mírame, no soy nada como tu. Ni como mi tia, ni como el capitán Armor. Simplemente, no encajo aqui—le di un mordisco al cupcake. Obviamente la suavidad y el gran dulzor me sorprendieron pero no basto para quitarme esos amargos pensamientos.

—Es que nadie en realidad encaja. Si pensamos en nosotros mismos. Nos damos cuenta que somos diferentes al resto, y ellos piensan igual. Eso es lo que forja amistades. Noviazgos y matrimonios. El no ser iguales, nos hace únicos y especiales. Quizas tu te sientas fuera de lugar pero para mi. Eres igual a nosotros; Honesto, alegre, generoso, amable, leal, sabio. Y lo mas importante, eres magico y tienes la magia de la amistad en tu corazon. Porque fue lo que tu madre vio en ti. Asi como lo vio conmigo cuando era su estudiante—Twilight tomo un cupcake con su magia y lo comenzó a morder varias veces hasta no dejar nada. Sin dejar de sonreir en ningun momento.

—Y dime Twilight ¿Qué se sintió que mi madre, la princesa Celestia cuidara de ti?

— ¡Era asombroso! No había dia que no aprendiera nada de ella, desde que me uni a ella como su estudiante desde que era una potra. No paraba de aprender de ella, me enseño cosas increíbles, cosas únicas. Era como una segunda madre para mi. Y lo sigue siendo. Y ahora, te toco tener esa gran fortuna de estar a su lado Arturo. Mi maestra es una yegua que siempre sonríe, pero oculta sus emociones. Si te tomo como su hijo desde el primer instante y sin dudar. Fue porque vio algo en ti, algo que a ella le faltaba. Sonara egoísta, pero ella queria tenerte solo para ella. Asi que, cuidala mucho Arturo. Y aunque recuerdes quien eres un dia, no olvides lo que ella es para ti.

—Entiendo Twilight, entiendo—Sonrei. Era cierto, y era algo que no he jurado. Levante la mirada al cielo, prometiéndome que aunque recuerde quien soy. Que aunque mis memorias me digan que haga lo contrario a lo que me estan enseñando estas hermosas criaturas. No olvidare jamas, que la princesa Celestia es mi madre—Una ultima cosa Twilight.

—Dime Arturo.

— ¿Soy normal? Tengo 14 años, pero tengo un presentimiento. En mi mente, mi mentalidad. Es de alguien mayor—Twilight comenzó a reírse. Y tomo otro cupcake alejándose del barandal mirando hacia el jardín.

— ¡Claro que lo eres! A tu edad ya tenia varias teorías de la evolución Equestre y mis maestros tenían doctorados en enseñanza. Claro que eres normal, solo tienes que disfrutar tu tiempo. No todos pueden ser el hijo de la Princesa Celestia—Twilight se envolvió en ese aura magico y me sonrio—Si me disculpas tengo que regresar a Ponyville. Todavía tengo papeleo que arreglar y deje a Starlight sola. Por cierto, ¿Qué te parecieron los cupcakes? Los hizo Pinkie pie esta mañana deseando dártelos.

—Son deliciosos, dile que haga mas cuando pueda. Siempre disfruto de un postre muy delicioso en las tardes.

—Se lo dire. Hasta pronto Arturo—Twilight me guiño y desaparecio en un corto destello. Y me quede un rato viendo la bandeja. Con unos cuantos Cupcakes en el. Y el paisaje detrás de mi, miraba entre las montañas al fondo el carruaje de mi madre. Esperando y anhelando que regresara para abrazarla de nuevo, para amarla de nuevo. Y me quede un rato pensando. Ahora con calma, no lo se. El hablarlo con Twilight me tranquilizo. Quizas no sea una loca después de todo.

Minutos después llego mi tia con el capitán Armor, ambos venían conversando alegremente, el capitán Armor tenia una mochila llena de armas; lanzas, espadas, picos, chacos. Todos de madera y mi tia tenia varios muñecos de prueba y una vara para golpear.

Creo que apenas comenzara mi dia y creo que me divertiré mucho.

 _Durante mis paseos en el palacio de los difuntos príncipes veía a su gente. En las casas de piedra y paja. Algunos sumidos en la tristeza, otros en el resentimiento. No entendían quien o quienes no tendrían corazon para arrebatar a sus amados gobernantes. Y era la misma emocion que transitaba en mi corazon. Eran buenos amigos. De los pocos que podía confiar mi reinado en caso de que yo faltase. Pero ahora, ya no estan._

 _Tenia mi alforja aquel artefacto. Envuelto en tela y el proyectil en un frasco de vidrio con algunos dulces para esconderlos. Aun cuando nadie debería de revisarme, lo hacia por seguridad. No debe de caer en cascos equivocados._

 _Los pasillos del palacio eran largos, y mas angostos. Las paredes eran de arenizca con algunos cuadros y pinturas hechas a casco. Las puertas de madera oscura y algunas telas colgando con la historia de los ponys de Saddle arabia. A mi derecha las ventanas con las casas de piedra y las voces de los mercadillos y algunos bovinos rondando en las calles acompañados de sus dueños._

 _a unos cuantos pasos había un cruce con algunos guardias. Vestidos en túnicas blancas y fajas marrones. Con espadas curvas en costados. Eran disciplinados como mis queridos guardias, mirando fijamente hacia la nada. Sin tambalear ni escatimar en cumplir su honrada labor._

 _Ellos hicieron reverencia y yo les respondi y camine hacia mi derecha, subiendo varios escalones cruzando un portal estando en un balconcillo. Mirando el horizonte, el desierto de Saddle Arabia era gigante, pero era acogedora su calidez. Las dunas reemplazaban muis verdes prados y las dulces aves les suplantaron halcones, águilas y buitres. Del aire dulce a bizcochos al salado aire de la arena._

 _Era inevitable imaginar que seria de este calmado pueblo en algunos años, temo que si no encuentran algún lider que suceda a los príncipes. Saddle Arabia estaría a punto de caer en una anarquía sin fin. Mucha sangre podría derramarse en esos tiempos. Temo por mi pueblo, temo por mi hijo._

— _¿Se va tan pronto, princesa? —Haakim aparecio a un costado mio, mirando el tenso ambiente._

— _Asi es, concejero Haakim. Tengo que volver a mi reino. Me he ausentado ya mucho tiempo y no quiero seguir presionando a mi hermana con mis labores diarias._

— _Supongo que ha de ser una gran labor princesa, ambas son de admirar. Desde que era un potro de campo. Siempre supe que era gracias a ustedes que podiamos cultivar nuestras cosechas. Pero no fue hasta que el príncipe Sa´har me tomo como su aprendiz. Una larguísima historia, pero gracias a el. Todo Saddle Arabia amo su tierra. Mas alla de sus mercados y cultivos. Tuvimos una luz de esperanza. Y ahora, ya no esta—Mire de perfil al consejero. Y el tenia una discreta sonrisa marcada pero sus ojos contenían el llanto. Con la música jovial de los comercios, los canticos y tambores de fondo. Yo baje un poco la vista. Imaginando lo peor si yo llegase a faltar. A quienes dejaría atrás—Por cierto princesa, no le he preguntado. ¿Sabe algo del artefacto que encontramos? ¿algo que nos lleve al o los culpables a la justicia?_

— _Si te soy honesta Haakim. No encuentro indicios de que el asesino fuese un pony. U otra criatura de Equestria, o de este mundo._

— _¿Qué sugiere con eso?_

— _El arma no fue diseñada para usarse en cascos ponys. Aunque yo la podía sostener con mi magia no podía manejarla. Inclusive aquel dispositivo de acción no reaccionaba con mi magia. Los proyectiles parecen contener un detonante casi desconocido por las pruebas químicas que use. Pero necesito mas estudios._

— _¿Y eso significa?_

— _Que hay una especie aparte que no conocemos. Con la suficiente tecnologia y crueldad para haber hecho tal aparato. Y me pregunto ¿Con que finalidad?_

— _¿Y que hara ahora princesa? No podemos dejar esto asi, ¡Necesitamos justicia!_

— _Lo se Haakim. Necesitamos traer ante el consejo de Saddle Arabia al culpable de tal fatalidad. Pero necesito todavía recabar mas información, sin ella. No podremos hacer nada. Tengo que regresar a mi hogar esta misma tarde. Tengo que informar de esto a mi hermana. Conozco a dos ponys que podrían ayudarme en esta labor._

— _¿Y si se esparce la noticia, Princesa?_

— _Para nada, ambas ponys son de gran confianza y se que mantendrán esta cruel noticia en secreto._

— _De acuerdo princesa, confiaremos en su palabra. Pero suplico que cualquier descubrimiento del asesino me sea informado cuanto antes. No quiero mas perdidas. Nadie mas las quiere._

— _Comprendo Haakim. Comprendo—Extendi mis alasen la caliente brisa del desierto mirando al horizonte. Lista para partir._

— _Princesa ¿No quiere que la escoltemos a Canterlot? No queremos que ponga en riesgo su vida._

— _No te preocupes, tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta. Arreglare algunas tribulaciones en mi mente y debo de tomarlas por mi cuenta. ¡Nada mejor que sentir la hermosa brisa recorrer la melena! —Sonrei calmando a Haakim. Sonrio inclinando un poco la cabeza y me despedi de él, y me desprendi del suelo volando en dirección a mi calido sol. Que he cuidado durante siglos._

 _Tratando de quitarme de la cabeza muchas maldiciones, tormentas que nublaban mi juicio. Viendo a kilómetros de distancia mi amado hogar. Donde mi precioso hijo me espera._

 _Aunque el temor en mi corazon esta tomando control y me hace dudar de el. ¿Acaso sere mala madre por pensar tal barbaridad? Arturo, hijo mio. Volveré a casa hoy mismo. y dormiremos juntos nuevamente._


	7. Chapter 7

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE DESPUES DE UN LARGO TIEMPO, VAYA. SI QUE HE OLVIDADO COMO ESCRIBIR, BUENO. EL RITMO, ESTE CAPITULO LO PUBLICO CON LA ESPERANZA DE RETOMARLO ANTES DE ENTRAR A CLASES. (SI, SOLO TENGO UNA SEMANA) Y PUBLICAR O ESCRIBIR DE PERDIDO VARIOS CAPITULOS ANTES DE ENTRAR, PORQUE HAN PASADO BASTANTES COSAS QUE CADA VEZ MAS ME QUITAN TIEMPO PARA HACER ESTO QUE TANTO AMO. PERO ASI ES LA VIDA, REALMENTE ME ESFORCE MUCHO PARA TRAERLES TAN SIQUIERA ESTE CAPITULO TAN CORTO DEBIDO A MUCHAS RAZONES PERSONALES Y UNA QUE OTRA COSA REFERENTE A ANGEL FIGUEROA (SI, SIGO TRABAJANDO EN EL) PERO SOBRETODO COSAS DE MI VIDA COTIDIANA, REALMENTE ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI Y ESPERO HACERLO MAS SEGUIDO Y CON ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN DOY INICIO A UN ARCO DE HISTORIA. EL CUAL MUCHAS COSAS SE VERAN TAMBIEN COMO EL CAMBIO DE ETAPA DE ARTURO JOVEN A UN ARTURO UN POCO MAS DESARROLLADO. YA ENTENDERAN POR QUE.**

 **EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. LOS VEO HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 7: MISTERIOS—

No podía decir lo que veía, o lo que sentía. Estaba fatigado. Estaba atolondrado. No creí que fuese tan complicado hacer esto. Trate de moverme pero mis músculos colapsaban en cada movimiento. Mis brazos estaban raspados y mis rodillas llenas de tierra. La ropa que me dio mi mamá estaba enlodada y mis zapatos raspados. Y esto fue antes del ocaso.

El capitán Armor estaba frente a mí usando una ropa acolchonada y un shinai. Que es una espada de bambú, que arde como el infierno. Rayos, sí que el capitán Armor es rápido. Mi tía había ido a descansar y me dejo con el capitán aunque a decir verdad. Estoy comenzando a dudar si hice la decisión correcta.

—Vamos joven Arturo, debe de mostrar su valía. Esta mañana fue solo un estudio pero ahora vengo listo para formarle una doctrina—El capitán Armor golpeo a mis pies y apenas logre esquivar. Salpicando tierra a mis pies. Retrocedí varios pasos—Sí que sus reflejos son lamentables. Tiene que ser mas vivo en sus reflejos porque en el combate verdadero no le darán el beneficio de pensar. Use su cuerpo por instinto, no con ideas.

—De acuerdo—Mire al capitán Armor por un rato, el me veía con una sonrisa inquietante. Llena de maldad, y sin vacilar volvió a embestir la espada pegándome en el hombro. Aunque no fue tan duro basto para hacerme mover dos pasos. Ardía el golpe tan horrible…

—¡Vamos! No piense que le dolerá, solo haga que su cuerpo haga lo suyo, libere sus músculos y vacié su mente. Sino nunca podrá esquivar un simple ataque—El capitán Armor puso la espada frente a él mirándome el brazo—Sino, tendremos que posponer todo esto hasta que su cuerpo madure.

—Seguiremos hasta que mi madre regrese. No le fallare—El capitán Armor sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Sigamos—Retrocedí un par de pasos, jadeando un poco. Limpiándome un poco la saliva, estaba meditando que hacer. Mi mente, era un revoltijo. Había muchas cosas que pasaban por mi mente, mas al sentir el ardor en el hombro. Rayos.

El capitán Armor se me abalanzo de nuevo, escuchando sus pisadas en la tierra. Colocando la espada detrás y yo retrocedí varios pasos con el shinai flexionando mi brazo para tener la vara de bambú apuntando al aire, sobresaliendo de mi hombro.

El capitán dejo caer la vara sobre mí y le esquive apenas, y le golpee por un lado pero su armadura le protegió del ataque, solo se escucho el metal resonar y el me golpeo el antebrazo, mi brazo crujió ante el golpe. Haciéndome caer de lado al suelo. Quería llorar del dolor. El capitán me veía con orgullo. Con una sonrisa, no tan marcada pero se notaba.

Me levante limpiándome un poco el moco que me escurría de la nariz por el llanto contenido. Me reincorpore sobándome el brazo y retrocedí un poco. Ignore por completo mi alrededor, ya no se escuchaban mas las aves, ya no podía sentir el brazo de tanto dolor. La cabeza era la que me dolía. Pero mi madre, debo de ser fuerte por ella. Solo para ella.

No dije nada, retrocedí varios pasos. Sin pestañear, estaba cansado, estaba molesto. No podía hacer nada contra el capitán, pero quería ganarle. Debía de ganarle al menos esta vez si quería seguir entrenando. Sino regresaría a esas aburridas clases. Quiero salir a explorar Equestria y vivir con mi madre con alegría.

 _Unas imágenes pasaron por mi mente, algo grande. Plateado, maravilloso._

Y me abalance hacia Shining Armor, con una mirada perdida. Con muchas imágenes en mi mente, quería vencerle, quería ser mas fuerte, adaptarme y vencer. Tenia un objetivo; proteger a mi amada madre, y así como lo dije. Se cumplió, agarre desprevenido a Shining Armor, y le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, escuchando el casco retumbar y moverse a los lados del impacto. Lo golpee tan duro que el casco se abollo y la ranura por donde salía su melena se deformo y su melena estaba toda aplastada por la abertura.

Shining Armor retrocedió varios pasos, aturdido por el golpe. Viendo al suelo tambaleándose a los lados dejando caer el shinai, me miro a los ojos sorprendido, incapaz de procesar lo que hice. Aunque es una satisfacción que se volvió duda. ¿Cómo lo hice? Shining Armor sonrió con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su frente. Y retrocedí otro par de pasos.

—Impresionante—Dijo quitándose el casco abollado—Reconozco que me sorprendiste joven Arturo, pero no creo que se repita.

Shining Armor se me abalanzo de nueva cuenta, lanzando golpes diagonales, oyéndose el aire cortarse con cada tajada. Por puro instinto retrocedía, pero tenía miedo. No quería salir herido. Ya no más, pero seguía allí por mi madre. Quería seguir solo por ella, porque la amo. Aunque no sé porque este sentimiento.

 _Y de nueva cuenta, imágenes pasaron por mi mente, cientos de imágenes como si fuera una película. Habitaciones, libreros, ventanas con un cielo azul. Un hombre con una cicatriz en la palma de su mano. Y recibí un fuerte golpe en la mejilla._

 _Otra imagen, una imagen. Era mía, estaba parado frente a un espejo, cubierto de un líquido negro, no me veía como yo. Me veía, diferente. Mi cabello estaba muy maltratado. La forma de mi cara era más alargada. Me veía más viejo, muy viejo. Hasta tenia barba. ¿En serio soy yo?_

Un fuerte tan poderoso que me hizo perder el equilibrio, yéndome hacia la izquierda tambaleándome, incapaz de pensar otra cosa. Veía al capitán sorprendido, detrás de él. Mi tía, quien se quedó paralizada y yo perdía fuerzas.

Aunque, no quería caer. No, no caería por mi madre.

Y me reincorpore sin caer al suelo, apoyándome en el Shinai, viendo a Shining Armor con esa misma sonrisa pero mi tía tenía otra. Estaba entre enfurecida y preocupada.

 _Y así como me apoye en el Shinai, otras imágenes pasaron por mi mente, estaba parado sobre una plataforma metálica. Rectangular con una maquina apuntando a mi cabeza, teniendo un documento en las manos. Y después, un resplandor. Pasando el resplandor, estaba a un costado de Shining Armor, y le golpee con el mango del Shinai. Su rostro se deformo y en suave giro hacia mi izquierda tome la hoja de bambú con la otra mano golpee de lleno su frente con la punta de tela de la hoja del shinai._

Shining Armor retrocedió bastantes pasos tambaleándose hasta dejarse caer hacia le frente flexionando sus patas delanteras, mirando al suelo con un ojo abierto y el golpee entre sus ojos marcados con una cortada de medio dedo escurriendo poca sangre. Me quede estático.

—¿Pero que hicieron? —Llego mi tía atemorizada nos miró a ambos y Shining Armor jadeaba del dolor. Yo le mire cansado, confuso.

—No lo sé, simplemente reaccione y lo golpee tía.

—Pero esto es brutal, no creíamos que lucharían de tal forma tan salvaje—Mi tía conjuro un botiquín de primeros auxilios, saco unas vendas y alcohol.

—Ni yo, alteza. Pero quizás fue mi culpa, lo obligue tanto a luchar—Shining Armor se recostó en el suelo para recibir atención médica. Viéndome con una sonrisa—Y admito que supo calmar mis ansias.

—¡Estas demente Shining Armor! —Mi tía reprendió más al capitán, sacando más utensilios para curar sus heridas—Ambos pudieron haber sido gravemente heridos.

—Y por fortuna solo fui yo el que quedo herido. Me hubiera molestado mucho si el joven Arturo hubiera quedado como lo estoy ahora—Mi tía paso una gasa limpiando la sangre de la frente de Shining Armor y después paso una con alcohol, tuvo varios alaridos de queja por el ardor pero mantenía esa sonrisa—Supongo que es el precio a pagar por el aprendizaje.

—¿Aprendizaje? Si solo lo provocaste para hacer tal cosa.

—Y ese es el aprendizaje—Mi tía dejo la gasa en la frente, tapando parte de su frente y ojo izquierdo y lo envolvió en las vendas—Así sé que la fuerza del joven Arturo es formidable. Su fuerza se compara al de un guardia altamente entrenado. O más—Mi tía separo la melena ya algo maltratada de Shining Armor, su rostro se torció un poco por la sangre, supongo que no ven seguido sangre. Pero ¿Yo ya he visto sangre? Me siento tranquilo a pesar de recibir varios golpes y luego ver a Shining Armor así. ¿Dónde saque tanto?

—Pero no es lo correcto, antes de hacer una tontería se debe de consultar. Arturo, sobrino mío. ¿Accediste a esto? —Asentí limpiándome la tierra de la mejilla, sentándome en el suelo cruzándome de piernas—Ya veo, pero sigue sin ser suficiente justificación. Que tal si tu madre te ve así. ¿Qué le diremos? No puedo permitir que lleguen a estos extremos.

—Lo siento alteza pero es decisión de su sobrino. El quiere aprender a luchar, a defender a su madre. Es su deseo—Mi tía le había quitado parte de la armadura, mostrando algunos raspones que bastaron con solo pasar la gasa con alcohol—Y admito que el joven Arturo me venció de dos golpes, y yo le metí varios para apenas hacerlo tambalear—Mi tía me miro a los ojos, vio mis raspones y yo hice lo mismo. Tenia raspones en los antebrazos, muñecas y en mis dedos tenia varios raspones por el Shinai.

Deje el Shinai en el suelo y me senté, vi como mi tía atendía al capitán y en silencio pensaba en las cosas que vi, ¿Por qué vi esas cosas? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo reacciono así? ¿Habrá notado el capitán lo que me paso o se quedara con esa idea?

Mi tía termino de atender al capitán y ahora me atendió a mí, estaba detrás de mí limpiando mis raspones con la gasa y la tierra con un pañuelo. La servidumbre llego con carritos con comida; comida bien surtida, con muchos colores y olores. Frescos y muy agradables a la vista. Aunque todo era fruta y verdura, todo se veía delicioso.

Me sirvieron en un plato de porcelana y en un vaso de cristal. Como no tenía lugar donde dejar las cosas las puse a un lado mío en el pasto pero en el instante le pusieron un pañuelo rosado y me dejaron unas galletas.

Mi tía me había puesto una gasa en la mejilla, y me vendo la cabeza y el brazo por igual. Espero mi madre no se muera del susto.

Me veía a los ojos disgustada, aunque no parecía que me iba a reprender por lo que hice o por lo que pedí. Apretó la gasa y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonriéndome.

—Espero que no te quejes en un futuro de que te duele el cuerpo—Se alejó guardando todo en el botiquín y se emparejo al capitán Armor—Entiendo el interés de mi querido sobrino en aprender a defenderse, pero no es el método. Sigue siendo un niño. Y mi hermana me encargo su seguridad. Capitán Armor, le encargare encarecidamente que no provoque más heridas. Para ambos—Aun con ese tono molesto se notaba su preocupación. El capitán Armor asintió mirándome.

—De acuerdo princesa, no seré tan rudo para la próxima. Siento mucho mi actitud—Mi tía asintió, y siguió avanzando.

—Iré a dejar esto en la enfermería, la servidumbre se llevara los platillos. Así que no se preocupen—Seguí comiendo con tranquilidad aunque el cuerpo comenzaba a dolerme mientras masticaba, no creí que dolería tanto el practicar con esas varas.

El capitán y yo comimos mientras la servidumbre se retiraba apenas terminamos nuestro almuerzo. Solo nos dejaron una charola con panecillos y algo de té. Me gusta el té pero se me sigue siendo amargo, yo le pondría más azúcar. El capitán tomo un panecillo y le dio un mordisco pero su queja se notó al masticar el pan dulce. Yo tome uno y me serví un poco de té cruzándome de piernas, y comenzamos a comer en silencio.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaban de vez en cuando, aunque mi mente estaba por otra parte. Estaba pensando un poco sobre las cosas que pasaron por mi mente cuando "luche" contra el capitán, ¿Qué eran? ¿Era yo el que se reflejaba en el espejo? Además ¿Cómo se moverme? Porque me moví muy rápido, y pensándolo mejor. Hasta me mareaba al recordar.

—Capitán Armor, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —El capitán levanto la mirada viéndome a los ojos con unas migajas de pan.

—Claro, ¿De qué se trata?

—Cuando peleábamos, ¿No pasaba algo por su mente? ¿Imágenes sin sentido? —El capitán se limpió las migajas con el casco.

—No, para nada. No sé qué imágenes hablas. ¿Acaso tú viste algo? ¿Qué era?

—Bueno, cuando le golpee. O estaba a punto de pegarle, en mi mente. Me veía en el espejo. Con el cabello largo y maltratado—El capitán abrió los ojos un poco y se acercó apartando la bandeja de panes.

—Cuéntame más, ¿Qué viste?

—También vi una especie de máquina, no sé qué era. Pero, era grande y brillaba y me apuntaba. Y había una persona allí, pero no pasaba nada más. Solo eso.

— ¿Y qué sentías? —El capitán se me acerco más, tanto que podía verse en su mirada.

—Ligero, era como si supiera lo que fuese a pasar.

—Won, eso podría significar algo.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Estas recuperando tu memoria—Eso me dejo en Shock. Esas palabras me dejaron fuera de lugar. Todo se ponía borroso. Inclusive podía verme la cara y estaba confundido. Vaya, ¿será verdad? ¿Seré yo un chico o seré algo más? —O quizás eres el descendiente o reencarnación de un sujeto estúpidamente poderoso considerado héroe que vino a salvar Equestria de un mal mayor—El capitán Armor se encogió de hombros sonriendo y me golpeo en el hombro pero ambos nos quejamos del dolor. Mas yo—Tranquilo Arturo, simplemente pudieron ser alucinaciones, mírame. Me metiste un golpe tan fuerte que todavía veo estrellas, y digamos que no te hice lo mismo antes—El capitán Armor tomo varios panecillos y se puso uno en la boca—Si me disculpas, debo de ir a cambiarme. Mañana seguiremos con la práctica. Si es que la Princesa Luna no me manda al Imperio o peor. A la luna—El capitán se fue riendo pasando por los árboles y entrar al castillo.

Me quede un rato sentado viendo la bandeja. Pensando, ¿será cierto? ¿Habrán sido alucinaciones?

Tome un panecillo y lo apreté un poco, ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién soy en verdad?

Me recosté en el pasto comiéndome el panecillo de pocos bocados, mire al sol pensando lo que vi. Y mis sentimientos, sé que llevo poco tiempo en Equestria pero siento que aquí pertenezco. Siento que aquí es mi hogar y siempre lo será. ¿Y si en verdad soy un pony? Un pony que nació raro y lo fueron a desechar al campo. No, seria loco. Pero si, me siento identificado aquí en Equestria. Mi hogar.

El hogar de mi madre, cerré un poco los ojos. Suspirando, del cansancio, comenzaba a sentir el dolor de los golpes del capitán. ¡Si pega duro! Abrí los ojos y había una yegua frente a mí, de pelaje blanco como la nieve, y la melena multicolor similar al arcoíris ondulante. Tenía una gran corona de oro y tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Me levante poco a poco del suelo anonadado. No podía captar lo que veía frente a mí, tenía su alforja llena de cosas pero no parecía importarle. Arena en su collar pero no por eso dejaba de sonreírme. ¡Mamá!

 _Estaba pasando sobre Ponyville a unos cuantos kilómetros sobre el suelo, no podía apartar de mi cabeza esa horrible mentalidad. No puedo dudar de mi hijo, él me ha dado la felicidad que tanto anhelaba. Pero esta cosa, este aparato que llevo en mi alforja. Me hace dudar, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dudo? Yo nunca he dudado de lo que hago y si lo hago, lo resuelvo con el corazón. Pero ahora mi mente y corazón están en conflicto._

 _El o eso que haya arrebatado las vidas de mis viejos amigos, tiene una forma física similar al de mi querido hijo, y anda libre por toda Equestria. Si se repite otro caso así. Mi hijo podría estar en peligro y no podría vivir más aquí; ¡Las críticas y los prejuicios! Aunque este todo tiempo a mi lado ya no confiarían de lo que diga y mi amado reino podría peligrar. Peor que si yo faltase o mi hermana._

 _Estaba siendo paranoica, no podía pensar cosas positivas. Pero todo lo que me dieron en Saddle Arabia apuntaba a mi hijo. Un ser bípedo, sin pelaje solo en la cabeza y era de baja estatura. Fue casi la misma descripción que hizo Twilight cuando conoció a mi hijo. ¡Es una locura! ¡Piensa claro Celestia! La seguridad de tu pueblo y la de tu hijo dependen de lo que averigües. Todo un continente depende de lo que decida._

 _En mi alforja estaba el aparato escondido en el frasco de dulces y los proyectiles. Así como el sobre que describía el asesino. También tenía conmigo una copia con mis apuntes de lo que descubrí, el original se quedó con el consejero como prueba de mi visita._

 _Por otro lado más amable, estaba nerviosa. Vería a mi hijo después de días fuera. Sé que no fue mucho tiempo pero quiero estar con él. ¡Lo adoro! Quiero ver su sonrisa cuando vuelva. Solo espero que no se haya aburrido con mi hermana, no es por menospreciarla. Pero siento que debe ser difícil para ella tratar con un chico tan enérgico como Arturo. ¡Espero verlo pronto!_

 _Mi mente era un revoltijo. Estaba feliz pero nerviosa por este caso, mi hijo podría peligrar si esto se hace público. Bueno, ya lo dije. ¿O lo pensé? En fin, ya podía ver Canterlot cerca, tuve que volar a toda prisa para llegar hoy mismo. Creo que la joven Rainbow Dash se molestaría saber que recorrí tantos kilómetros igual de rápido que ella ¡He he! Llegando tomare una ducha con mi hijo y comeré un poco, sí. Eso hare, y acabando iré a mi habitación a estudiar un poco el aparato. Le diré a Twilight y Starlight que vengan mañana para seguir investigando. Por el momento mi hijo es el objetivo._

 _Y dicho y hecho, pase sobre los muros de la ciudad viendo a sus habitantes y mis amados ponys, no podía contener mi sonrisa al verlos. Todos conviviendo alegremente con esa gran sonrisa, mi sombra llamaba su atención y al verme me saludaban con el casco y otros hacían reverencia. Y los pegasos se me emparejaban para regalarme obsequios. No era para tanto pero me sentía halagada. Querida._

 _Y por dentro, quería mantener esto. Cueste lo que cueste, mi amado pueblo lo vale sobre todas las cosas. Incluyendo mi vida._

 _Eleve vuelo una última vez hasta subir por las escaleras del jardín y vi sobre el pasto con los brazos extendidos a mi querido hijo. Descansando, cerca había un maniquí en forma de mi hijo, le faltaba un brazo y una pierna. Descendí lentamente para no llamar su atención, y tenía una bandeja con un par de panecillos y me puse sobre su cabeza sonriendo. Y el, despertó con una sorpresa._

—Hola hijo mío ¿Cómo has estado? —Mi madre sonreía al verme a los ojos y me reincorpore como rayo, parándome frente a ella. Limpiándome la tierra, ella sonrió riéndose y me limpio las migajas de la cara—Veo que has tenido un día muy productivo hijo mío. ¿Pero por qué tan lastimado? ¿Acaso te lastimaste jugando?

—Para nada mamá. Para nada—Y si, fue inevitable. Aun con el dolor en todo mi cuerpo, me abalance hacia ella abrazándola, apenas alcanzando su nuca. Y aferrándome a ella. Cerré los ojos sintiendo su hermoso pelaje, su suave pelaje blanco y pude sentir su casco pasar por mi espalda. Y un beso en la frente.

—Yo también te extrañe hijo mío—Nos separamos, tristemente. Y me volvió a besar en la mejilla mi madre. Ignore por completo el dolor—Y bien hijo mío ¿Qué hiciste en mi ausencia? ¿Cómo te fue con mi hermana?

— ¡Muy bien mamá! Al principio era muy distante pero luego luego nos entendimos. ¡Es asombrosa!

—Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso hijo, mi hermana puede ser algo reservada pero es una yegua muy asombrosa.

—Sí, lo es. Controla la noche muy bien como tu mamá—Mi madre sonrió y camino tomando la bandeja.

—Vamos hijo, vayamos adentro. Que tenemos que ponernos al corriente.

 _Y mi hijo y yo nos encaminamos hacia el interior del castillo, pasando por el pedestal vacío. ¿Cuándo pusieron este pedestal? Mire el pedestal y sentí un vacío indescriptible. En fin, debe ser por el viaje. Mire a mi hijo muy pegado a mí sonriendo alegre. Podría preocuparme por sus heridas, y realmente debo de preocuparme pero lo que tengo en mi alforja es algo que me ha quitado el sueño por días._

 _Pasamos por el primer arco hacia el interior del castillo y algo llamo mi atención, mi hijo entro sin notarlo. Regrese la mirada y entre los arboles podía notar una figura negra. Apenas podía ver sus ojos, eran ojos de color verde. Y cruzamos miradas por un largo rato y esa figura. Desapareció ocultándose detrás del árbol. Intente acercarme pero no podía dejar a mi hijo atrás. Pero lo que vi, no era paranoia. ¡Era alguien! Y ese alguien es un peligro. Debo de descubrir su identidad lo antes posible._


	8. Chapter 8

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC (COMPARADO CON LOS ULTIMOS MESES SUBIR DOS CAPITULOS CON DIFERENCIA DE DOS SEMANAS ES MUCHO XD) REALMENTE LES QUIERO AGRADECER POR DEDICARLE TIEMPO A ESTE FIC, SE QUE LO DEJE MUY ABANDONADO POR MUCHAS COSAS PERO ESPERO QUE PRONTO LE DE UNA CONTINUIDAD COMO LO HACIA CON MIS DEMAS FICS, DE LOS CUALES VOY A HABLAR YA QUE POR AQUI ES EL UNICO MEDIO PARA PODER DECIR ALGO AL RESPECTO.**

 **NEO EQUESTRIA: NO ESTA CANCELADO, SINO QUE REALMENTE NO ENCUENTRO LA FORMA PARA HACER EMBONAR LAS ULTIMAS PIEZAS PARA SEGUIR CON SU SEGUNDA MITAD Y TERMINAR LA HISTORIA QUE SI, AUNQUE NO PAREZCA GUARDA MUCHO POTENCIAL.**

 **PROYECTO EXODO: ESTA TODO MORIDO ESE PROYECTO, SOLO TENGO EL CAPITULO 1 REESCRITO PERO CREO QUE LO HARE TODO DESDE CERO, YA QUE ENCONTRE MUCHAS INCOHERENCIAS EN SU HISTORIA. SU NOMBRE SE MANTENDRA.**

 **LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES: CARAJO, ESTE PROYECTO COMO ME EMOCIONA. FALTA UN MES PARA QUE SE ESTRENE LA PROXIMA PARTE Y ES EL FANFIC MAS AMBICIOSO QUE HE HECHO, TANTO ASI QUE SEGURAMENTE PAUSE TODOS LOS PROYECTOS PARA TRAERLES LOS MEJORES CAPITULOS. ESO SI, LOS CAPITULOS QUE HE AVANZADO (QUE SON 7 EN TOTAL) SON MAS LARGOS QUE EL PROMEDIO DE CAPITULOS QUE SUBO. O SUBIA. ASI QUE ESPEREN MUCHO DE ESTE FANFIC.**

 **REALMENTE NO TENGO MAS PROYECTOS A ESCRIBIR, SI HE TENIDO IDEAS VAGAS PARA HACER OTRAS HISTORIAS PERO TENIENDO ESTAS ENCIMA ME BASTA PARA NO DORMIR BIEN JAJA, EN FIN. ESTE MENSAJE YA FUE MUY LARGO. ASI QUE DE MOMENTO ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO ESTE FANFIC PORQUE A DIFERENCIA DE SU PREDECESORA Y CONTRAPARTE. QUIERO DAR UNA IMAGEN MAS "DULCE" RESPECTO A SU PROTAGONISTA COMO LO FUE EN SU VERSION ORIGINAL.**

 **EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, LOS VERE PRONTO AMIGOS.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 8: MADURAR; JOVEN PRINCIPE, JOVEN GUERRERO—

 _Era inevitable pensarlo, incluso verlo. Es más, sostenerlo con mis propias patas. El frio metal era tan tenebroso. Era tan aterrador. No podía describir su peso ni entender su funcionamiento. Pero este aparato. Esta cosa, esta arma arrebato la vida de dos principes. De dos grandes amigos mios, cuidaron mucho de esa región cuando sus padres fallecieron, incluso sus padres eran buenos gobernantes._

 _Por mis padres, ¿Qué sucedió realmente? Esta endemoniada arma era la causante de tanta intriga y tanto dolor._

 _Mire a mi estante, sobre la mesa y un pañuelo estaba la caja que guardaba los proyectiles y los proyectiles, en la pared tenia los dibujos del arma. Era un artefacto tan bien elaborado y sofisticado para cualquier pueblo o reino de todas las tierras. Necesitaba de un hechizo para poder saber su funcionamiento, he ido a la biblioteca de Canterlot, busque entre algunos libros sobre mecánica pero ninguno hablaba sobre esto. Era tan preocupante. Provocaba mas preguntas que respuestas._

 _Necesito hablarle cuanto antes, necesito de su atención. Mas bien, necesito de las dos. Pero a estas horas de la noche será imposible que vengan y todavía debo de mantener esto en secreto para mi hijo. No debo permitir que sepa lo que sucede. No mientras este investigando._

— _Basta de pensar, debo actuar—Deje el aparato en el escritorio observándolo por ultima vez—Las necesito ahora._

Me levante tarde, eran las Diez de la mañana, podía sentir el calor del sol en todo el rostro. Pero basto para despabilarme para levantarme sin pensarlo dos veces. Mire hacia ambos lados no había rastro de mi madre. Supongo que debio haber ido a la sala del trono. Me quite la cobija y me levante, me vesti y Sali de la habitación.

Dos guardias me saludaron y segui caminando, limpiándome las lagañas de los ojos, baje por las escaleras en espiral. Pase por los diferentes cruces del primer piso hasta llegar al centro de todo el castillo. Si tomo un buen rato, me pare frente a la gran puerta y los guardias que la custodiaban la abrieron para mi, en el interior estaba Twilight Sparkle y Starlight Glimmer, ambas frente a mi madre. Mi madre levanto la mirada, tratando de sonreir. Y ambas unicornios. Reaccionaron de la misma manera.

Entre a la sala algo incomodo. Sentía una rara presión en el pecho y mi corazón se acelero. ¿Hablaban de mi?

Me detuve varios pasos detrás de las ponys. Y mi madre se hizo a un lado para sentarme a su lado. Camine entre ambas pero sentía sus miradas en mi. Subi el par de escalones pero me fueron muy pesados, y me sente a un lado de mi madre, cruzándome de piernas. Levante la vista hacia mi madre y ella me sonreía pero su sonrisa se sentía falsa. Y regreso su atención hacia las ponys.

—Bien mis pequeñas ponys, como les comentaba. Necesito de su ayuda para cumplir con una tarea de la amistad, ha habido mucho conflicto entre los Yaks y los dragones. Necesito que acudan a Yakyakistan para formalizar una tregua entre el Principe Rutherford y la señora dragon.

—De acuerdo princesa—Asintio Twilight—Tenemos planeado separarnos y crear un red de comunicación para actualizarnos constantemente sobre las peticiones de ambos lideres.

—Interesante, esplendido. Asi acortarían el lapso de sus viajes. Pero ¿No será complicado mantener entre ambas?

—No es tan complicado princesa, usaremos una magia telepática. Será extraño al principio pero nos acostumbraremos—Respondio Starlight sonriendo, pero por un lado de su sonrisa se notaba una gran arruga. Era bizarro.

—De acuerdo, es hora de partir mis queridas ponys, necesitamos tener una gran calma entre ambos reinos. No soportaríamos un conflicto tan grande. No cuando pasamos todavía por los estragos económicos de los últimos meses—Ambas ponys asintieron y se retiraron de la sala.

Se alejaron lentamente, mirando entre ellas. Parecían conversar de algo, pero se sentía incomodo. La mirada de Starlight. Veía hacia aca y Twilight hacia movimientos con la cabeza apuntando a la puerta. Cruzaron la puerta y desaparecieron. Mi madre me acaricio la cabeza con su casco besándome la frente.

Y fuimos a desayunar. Bueno, fui a desayunar porque ella ya había comido algo mas temprano. No hubo momento mientras desayunaba un tazon de cereal en el que mi madre me apartaba la mirada, cuando cruzaba mirada con mi madre y me sonreía.

Se volvió incomodo el desayuno, pero lo ignore. A lo mejor mi madre planea algo. ¡Una sorpresa! Quizas, no se pero su sonrisa podía decirme que planeaba algo.

Termine de desayunar y fuimos al jardín trasero junto con otros guardias, era la primera vez que venían mas de un par de guardias acompañándonos, no podía ver al capitán Armor por aquí, ¿Dónde habrá ido?

Pasamos por el pedestal de piedra y los guardias se acomodaron a lo largo del jardín formando un gran circulo. Podía contar 30 guardias rodeándonos. Mi madre se alejo lo suficiente para verme casi de su altura a la distancia. Y saco una pelota con su magia. Y me la lanzo, vi la pelota rosada con franjas blancas volar hacia aca, di un brinco y la atrape con ambas manos.

Mi madre sonrio al atraparla y se la lance y ella la atrapo de igual forma con su magia y la lanzo de nueva cuenta. Sonriendo, podía notarla sonreir. Era una pequeña sonrisa pero era muy notoria. Gritaba mi nombre cada vez que me lanzaba la pelota. Ver a mi madre sonreír de esa forma, me alegraba. Comenzó a correr hacia los costados y yo hice lo mismo, lanzándome la pelota y yo regresárselo. Mi madre comenzó a reir cada momento que la lanzaba hasta que dejo de usar su magia. Y uso su frente para lanzarlo de nuevo y yo hice lo mismo conforme nos acercábamos mientras dabamos vueltas por el campo.

Entre algunos giros podía ver algunos guardias sonreir al vernos conforme nos acercamos el uno con el otro, hasta que mi madre dejo de lanzar la bola y se me fue encima con sus enormes alas por delante y me deje atrapar cayendo entre su prisión de calidas y suaves alas blancas. Entre sus risas sobre mi. Rodamos por todo el pasto quedando sobre mi madre. Sintiendo el cálido pecho en mi mejilla y escuchar su corazón latir tan rápido.

Mi madre me dio un beso en la frente, mirándome a los ojos con la misma sonrisa, y dijo lo que tanto me gusta escuchar "Te amo" Era una palabra tan encantadora, sonreí sin deseos de ocultar mi sonrisa. Me recosté a su lado, viendo el cielo de Equestria. Viendo el claro cielo azul sin ninguna nube a la vista. Y comenzó a contarme historias de antaño. De muy antaño.

"Recuerdo una vez hijo mio, que mucho tiempo antes. Mucho antes que el castillo fuera construido. Este lugar, era un gran campo de flores. Basto y colorido, con muchos animales, tan hermosos y emplumados. Eran animales tan hermosos que con solo verlos te enamorarías de ellos. Y fui victima de ellos, venia aquí seguido cuando teníamos nuestro castillo en el bosque Everfree. Eran escapadas que tenia cuando nuestro maestro. El gran hechicero Star Swirl se ponía estricto sobre nuestro aprendizaje.

Este lugar siempre me tranquilizo cuando pasaba por momentos malos. Y quería preservarlo, asi que después de muchos años de planeación y unos cuantos unicornios comenzamos a construir el castillo tal como lo conoces, nos tomo muchas décadas terminarlo. Pero acabando, mantuvimos la belleza de este gran jardín. Que hasta la fecha es mi mayor tesoro. Cuida mucho este lugar hijo mio, porque cuando crezcas. Sabras la importancia de este lugar, asi como toda Equestria. Todo nuestro reino, es nuestro jardín. Y debemos de mantenerlo hermoso y colorido".

Esas ultimas palabras me marcaron. Mantener Equestria hermoso como es, claro. Por eso estoy aprendiendo a luchar. Para proteger esto, apenas pude entender bien. Mi madre es feliz aquí, y ella le preocupa tanto Equestria como yo. Quizás por eso trajo tantos guardias. Para protegerme del peligro. Pero ¿Qué peligro? Rayos, que tonto. Como puedo pensar tantas cosas.

Voltee a ver a mi madre y ella me sonreía y me volvió a besar en la frente, acariciándome la mejilla con su ala. Y nos reincorporamos lentamente, le miraba a los ojos encantado. No podía creer lo tan encariñado que estaba hacia ella, estoy fascinado.

Mi madre ordeno a los guardias partir, y camine junto con ella hacia el pequeño mirador que apuntaba hacia el centro de Canterlot. Metros debajo de nosotros, ver a los ponys volar a la lejanía, parecen manchas en el cielo.

—Todo esto hijo mio, ha sido creado. Forjado por cada uno de quienes lo habitamos. Sin pueblo, no hay Rey, sin embargo. Sin Rey no hay pueblo—Vera mi madre, viendo Canterlot con esa franqueza. Con esos ojos resplandecientes. Y esa oración. Se me quedara grabada para toda la vida—Hijo mio, anhelo el dia que puedas salir libremente por el mundo. Y que todos conozcan tus talentos. Pero todavía mi pueblo no esta listo para este cambio, solo dame unos meses para poder abrirte todas las puertas del reino. No solo por ser mi hijo, sino porque eres viviente y tienes derecho a ser libre. Canterlot no es una prisión y no quiero que te sientas aprisionado tras sus murallas. Hijo mio, eres libre y andaras por el mundo como un campeón.

Mi madre dio media vuelta, mirando al frente.

—Mamá. Gracias por cuidarme. Prometo ser un hijo fiel, y te protegere cuando más me necesites, porque sere tu campeón y luchare por ti. Por Equestria, por mi hogar—Mi madre se detuvo, volteo a verme sonriendo. Y asintió alejándose. Y se fue perdiendo en la distancia mientras me mantenía firme a mi voluntad. No se que ocurre dentro de mi cabeza pero mi corazón dice que hare lo correcto. Todo por ella.

 _Mi hijo no podía ser el asesino, lo veía en su mirada. Apenas cruce el portal del castillo me teletransporte a mi estudio personal, varios metros lejos de mi hijo. Apareciendo frente a las dos unicornios designadas para esta gran labor. Quienes sostenían sus herramientas._

 _Ambas reaccionaron inclinando sus cabezas por segundos y regresaron a sus labores._

 _—Twilight Sparkle, se que es pronto pero ¿Qué han descubierto? —Saque la pelota y se la di a Starlight Glimmer y ella lo guardo en un frasco de cristal de su tamaño._

 _—Lo mismo que usted Princesa, es un aparato de gran elaboración. El que lo haya hecho sabe muy bien su funcionamiento. Tiene componentes tan diminutos que me es imposible sostener con magia._

 _—¿Algo mas?_

 _—Lo sentimos princesa, pero todavía es muy pronto para decirle algo pero en algo es claro. El que hizo esto, esta cosa. Sabia muy bien lo que hacia, ¿pero porque arrebatarles la vida a los príncipes? ¿Qué ganaría con eso?_

 _—Caos, desesperación y tristeza. Es lo que ganó—Starlight envolvió el gran frasco con su magia y vi las manos marcadas de mi hijo. En toda la pelota. Apenas se notaba cuando la agarre sin mi magia._

 _—Bien, pienso que con una muestra de sus manos bastaría para comenzar con el estudio. Pero princesa ¿Por qué lo hace? Es su hijo—Starlight mantenía el frasco en el aire mientras me veía a los ojos consternada, aparte la mirada._

 _—Lo se Starlight Glimmer, pero no hay una especie aparte de la que conocemos que pueda sostener algo asi._

 _—Los dragones podrían. Ellos tienen garras._

 _—Pero es muy elaborado para ellos, sin ofenderlos. Pero esto es mas complicado para ellos—Twilight me dio a mi favor mi conclusión y Starlight por igual pero le incomodo mi comentario._

 _—¿No cree que su hijo se de cuenta de lo que hace? Si se entera…_

 _—No se enterara, mi hijo esta muy tranquilo teniendo su vida. Es mejor que siga asi, si pasa algo malo ya sabre que hacer. Pero por ahora quiero atar todos los cabos sueltos. Solo rezo para que no coincida con mis temores._

 _—De acuerdo princesa—Ambas dieron media vuelta mirando el aparato sobre el escritorio. Sostenido por varias pinzas que lo mantenían en el aire y los proyectiles por igual. Ver los planos frente a mi me aterraba. Pero faltaba ver que había dentro del aparato. De eso se encargaran ellas._

 _—Por el momento ¿Qué hará princesa? —Starlight volteo a verme mientras hacia una representación en tercera dimensión con la mano de mi hijo._

 _—Esperar aquí. Mis guardias están enterados de algunos detalles por lo que le diran a mi hijo que fui a asistir a una junta importante en Canterlot. Regresare con el antes de la cena._

 _Twilight se puso a trabajar junto con starlight, ambas buscaban una manera de hacer funcionar el arma por cuenta propia, su arquitectura y el posible asesino. Twilight analizaba los proyectiles mientras Starlight creaba un hechizo para ver el interior del arma, ambas estaban sumergidas en sus objetivos mientras yo veía en silencio como trabajaban pero mi mente estaba en otra parte._

 _Recordaba mucho a mi hijo, y me torturaba debido a que lo engañe con ese juego de pelota para sacar una muestra de su mano. Y asi saber más de el pero ¿Por qué dudo de mi amado hijo? ¿Por qué trato de verlo como un culpable? Si todo lo que el hace es traerme felicidad. ¿Qué clase de madre soy?_

 _Pasaron varias horas y ambas avanzaban en sus trabajos, veía su emoción en su mirada pero también percibia algo de tensión. Twilight se detuvo y volteo a verme con esa expresión consternada._

 _—Princesa, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?_

 _—Claro Twilight—Ella dejo el contenedor de los proyectiles en el escritorio y se sento desde su lugar._

 _—¿Por qué hace esto? Involucra a su hijo en algo que no tiene nada que ver._

 _—Tengo mis razones mi querida aprendiz. He estado estudiando todas las especies que habitan en Equestria y ninguna posee tecnología tan avanzada. Y menos una que sea tan despiadada._

 _—¿Por eso sospecha de su hijo?_

 _—No es sospecha realmente, es una duda que tengo. Quizás mi hijo adoptivo sea proveniente de una nueva raza que surgio en nuestra tierra._

 _—Princesa—Starlight volteo a verme y tenia su magia con la forma de la mano de mi querido hijo. Me quede un rato viendo la replica y ella movia los dedos con facilidad—¿Segura de esto? Podemos buscar otra manera sin tener que llegar a esto._

 _—Lo haremos Starlight, asi como lo pedí—Me levante de mi lugar y me acerque a ambas, ambas cruzaron miradas y se fijaron en el aparato y di la orden a Starlight, ella suspiro y dirigió su mano mágica hacia el aparato sobre la mesa, lo sostuvo por la parte superior, y fue tratando de acomodarse pero no podía, sostuvo el aparato al revés. Con la parte de donde se coloca el contenedor hacia arriba—Creo que asi no se sostiene Starlight._

 _—Oh si, me imagine—Lo giro con otra mano y paso los dedos entre el mango del aparato, y su primer dedo se acomodo dentro del anillo del aparato._

 _—¿Cómo se siente Starlight? —Starlight miro el aparato frente a ella, girándolo con su mano. Parecía intrigada. Preocupada._

 _—Demasiado bien princesa, toda la mano encaja a la perfeccion con este aparato. No siento alguna deformidad o algo que perturbe la estructura física de la mano._

 _—Princesa, ¿Sera? —Twilight miro la mano y guardo los proyectiles en su contenedor y se los dio a Starlight y ella con facilidad lo envolvió entre los dedos de la mano y los puso en el artefacto y se vio la parte superior correrse hacia atrás. Ambas se sorprendieron mucho. Me paralice con el ruido metálico del arma, Starlight lo vio fijamente con intriga. Estaba absorta en la forma del artefacto._

 _—Haz lo que tengas que hacer Starlight Glimmer—Starlight asintió y envolvió el arma con su magia, fusionándose a su mano. Twilight saco un pergamino y lo extendió sobre ella, Starlight coloco el aparato frente al arma y en el pergamino comenzó a dibujarse una copia exacta del artefacto mostrando todo lo que necesitábamos._

 _Twilight uso el hechizo de Starlight y lo materializo en el artefacto y un haz de luz reboto hacia el pergamino y todo se mostro en el. Era aterrador la respuesta que tanto buscaba. Starlight bajo el arma, si. El arma, en el escritorio con miedo, y Twilight clavo el pergamino en la pared. Sudando, todas estábamos perplejas ante tal horrible revelación._

 _Era una pistola 1911 Colt, de mango de madera. Los proyectiles si eran lo que son, son balas para el arma que es accionada a través del gatillo y el martillo dentro hace detonar los proyectiles a una abrumadora velocidad capaz de destrozar cosas. El cargador tenia capacidad de diez balas, la cual tres fueron usadas contra mis amados amigos. y era manufacturada por una especie que ambas no conocíamos. Comenzaba a dudar si esto fue una buena idea._

 _—Humanos—Dijo Twilight tragando saliva con dificultad—Son una especie nueva. Nunca había escuchado algo asi._

 _—Y aterradora—Reafirmo Starlight viéndome a los ojos—Princesa…_

 _—Se lo que vas a decir Starlight. Mi hijo, es un humano._

 _—¿Y que hará princesa? —Pregunto Twilight viendo el dibujo con todo el mecanismo del arma—No podemos dejar que un humano este libre, si su hijo esta involucrado en esto. Estará en gran peligro._

 _—¡No! Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver, cuando fallecieron los principes yo estaba con él, siempre estuve con el._

 _—Entonces ¿Hay mas humanos? —Twilight volteo a ver a Starlight y ella reacciono de la misma forma que Twilight tragando saliva con dificultad._

 _—Eso me temo, pero ¿De donde llegaron? ¿Por qué presentarse de forma tan atroz? Mi pueblo no puede quedar desprotegido de esta forma. Necesitamos levantar nuestras defensas y alertar a los demás poblados de Equestria._

 _—De acuerdo Princesa, ahora mismo notificare a mis amigas para que esten al pendiente._

 _—No Twilight, no puedo arriesgarme a perder a los elementos de la armonía, Equestria estaría en riesgo. Mejor dejen me encargo de esta situación. Que se mantenga lo mas aislado posible. De momento necesito si esta cosa, esta arma no caiga en cascos equivocadas. En este caso manos. Si hay mas humanos hay que alejarlos de esta cosa._

 _Mire ambas ponys y tenían el rostro bien marcado su preocupación y no las culpo. Este artefacto era tan devastador que haría caer a nuestro reino en segundos. Santo cielo, necesito mas respuestas. Estas no me satisfacen._

 _Ordene que guardaran el arma en su contenedor y lo protegieran con su magia, y que se quedaran en el castillo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Nos retiramos de la sala dejando el arma allí. Solo nosotras tres sabemos que esta ahí encerrado. Aparecimos por un costado de un pilar del castillo, por la sala del trono y no había ningún guardia a la vista pero necesitaba bajar el sol. Ya casi oscurecia y necesitaba saber de mi hijo._

 _Nos separamos y fuimos por nuestros propios caminos dejando a ambas ponys hacer lo que les guste, y me fui hacia mi habitación. Aunque tenia el mal presentimiento que me observaban. Algo me tenia tan perturbada pero no comprendía que era, era algo horrible._


	9. Chapter 9

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON ESTE CAPITULO DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO XD SI QUE DEJE ABANDONADA LA HISTORIA DE MI PROTAGONISTA FAVORITO :( SE QUE NO HAY JUSTIFICACION PARA ESTO PERO TENIA QUE DAR INICIO A "LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES" DE SI O SI, TUVE VARIOS AÑOS DESARROLLANDO ESA HISTORIA Y LOS ENIGMAS QUE LE RODEAN QUE ME OBLIGARON ABANDONAR MUCHOS PROYECTOS. LASTIMOSAMENTE FUE ESTE AFECTADO.**

 **PERO HAREMOS ESTO, AHORITA EN LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES YA TIENE 13 CAPITULOS PUBLICADOS Y YO YA HE ESCRITO CERCA DE 20. 7 CAPITULOS AVANZADOS, POR LO QUE CADA CIERTO TIEMPO ME ENFOCARE EN UNA HISTORIA, AHORA TENGO 7 SEMANAS. POR ASI DECIRLO, ME ENFOCARE A ESTE PARA NO DEJARLO MORIR PORQUE ESTE FIC TIENE RELACION CON SU TERCERA PARTE OFICIAL (MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA: EL LEGADO DEL REY ARTURO) EL CUAL HARE LA MISMA FORMULA, LA CONECTARE CON LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES. PERO NO DEL MODO QUE LO HIZO ARTURO CON ANGEL FIGUEROA.**

 **LES RECOMIENDO MUCHO SEGUIR MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK (BraveThunder) QUE ESTARE POCO A POCO SUBIENDO COSAS SOBRE MIS FICS Y ARTE QUE ME HA AYUDADO MUCHO A INSPIRARME, APARTE DE QUE ESPERO PODER DAR CONSEJOS PARA QUE USTEDES PUEDAN HACER SUS PROPIAS HISTORIAS Y DISFRUTEN MUCHO DE ESTO. SIN MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS PARA LA PROXIMA.**

 **PS. CIERTO, TENDRE QUE CAMBIAR LA FORMA DE NARRACION, PORQUE SE ME HIZO DIFICIL SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA A PRIMERA PERSONA Y CREO QUE PODRE DAR LA MISMA SENSACION EN TERCERA PERSONA Y ESPERO NO SE SIENTA BRUSCO EL CAMBIO. AUNQUE EL AMBIENTE QUE TIENE NO CAMBIARA PARA NADA. SEGUIRA IGUAL, PERO CON DIFERENTE NARRACION.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 9: MADURAR; CULPABLE—

Sucedian muchas cosas raras en el castillo que comenzaban a incomodarme; para empezar había mas guardias de lo habitual, los guardias que pasaban por mi estudio me veían por largos minutos y luego se iban, aun cuando estaba en clase con la señorita Cherilee había un par de guardias vigilándonos. Lo cual volvió incomoda la clase y no pude prestar atención del todo. Inclusive cuando salia a tomar aire fresco había guardias en el jardín y venían unos detrás de mi. Siguiéndome a todas partes, ¡Ni podía ir al baño! Me decían que estuviera con la puerta abierta en todo momento y que dijera mi nombre cada dos minutos.

¿Qué sucede mamá? Me estoy comenzando a preocupar, a tener miedo. Y hablando de ella, no la he visto en varios días y cuando la veo dice que esta muy ocupada para hablar, que tiene que lidiar con varios problemas haciéndome sentir mal, ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo? Tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza pero tenia miedo, mucho miedo y me sentía solo. Muy solo…

Veia el cielo de Equestria convertido en algo, espeluznante. Aunque podía ver las nubes ya no podía ver pasar los pegasos que movían las nubes. Veía una decena de guardias volando en circulo a mi alrededor, y un resto mas movia las nubes lejos del castillo. Aun cuando estaban muy alto podía sentir que no me apartaban la mirada. Madre, ¿Dónde estas? Intente mantenerme tranquilo, pero no podía. Estaba muy preocupado y molesto. Quería una respuesta, quería saber que sucedia.

¿Por qué estar asi? Me levante del suelo de golpe pero eso llamo la atención de los guardias y me vieron fijamente sin parpadear. Ninguno me veía con una sonrisa, todos me veían de una forma tan tenebrosa.

—Basta chicos, dejen al pobre Arturo tranquilo, hasta yo me siento acosado—Entre los guardias, apareció el capitán Armor, quitándose el casco sonriéndome. Aunque pasaron ya algunos días de nuestro "entrenamiento" tenia todavía los vendajes en la cabeza—Veo que te la estas pasando increíble ¿No es asi?

—Si claro, si estarme vigilando como si fuera un criminal fuera divertido—El capitán Armor hizo una extraña mueca con la boca y me hizo pensar un poco ¿Hice algo malo para que me traten asi? Ignorare eso de momento.

—Si, bueno. Digamos que ahorita Canterlot esta pasando por una crisis. Con lo sucedido con Chrysalis hace ya algunos años por estas épocas la princesa Celestia refuerza las defensas para evitar un posible ataque.

—Si, me contaron lo que sucedió con esa pony que era mitad insecto. Suplanto a la princesa Cadence y fue un total caos.

—Por eso mismo, y disculpa que los guardias te traten asi. Son ordenes estrictas de la princesa el tener que cuidarte. Aunque no sea de la forma mas ortodoxa—El capitán Armor vio a los demás guardias haciendo varios gestos con la cara y moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, y los guardias se fueron alejando de poco en poco hasta quedar el y yo—No se que tanto pueda molestar a la princesa en estos días pero ha estado muy tensa últimamente, lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte ahora es un agradable almuerzo—El capitán Armor extendió una manta de cuadros rojos y blancos extendiéndola frente a mi. Saco una canasta con algo de comida y se sento en ella y me dio espacio para hacer lo mismo y me sente sin dudar—¿Y como ha estado su dia?

—Aparte de sentirme acosado por casi toda la armada, creo podría decir que me va de maravilla—El capitán Armor comenzó a reírse sacando algunos platos de porcelana y un pastel mediano dejándolo en medio de nosotros y saco un cuchillo clavándolo en el pastel.

—Si que tiene mucho carisma Arturo, y es cierto lo que dice. Casi todos los guardias de Canterlot están aquí, y no dudo que su madre consiga más—El capitán partio una parte del pastel en dos rebanadas a la vez que sacaba una tetera y tacitas de té.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué se puso asi mi madre? No entiendo.

—Es muy complicado Arturo, te lo dije.

—¿Por qué dejarme a un lado? —Baje la mirada, y el capitán armor se me quedo viendo por un momento en silencio.

—No lo se Arturo, su madre. Sin ofenderla, a veces es muy extremista con sus decisiones. No quiere pasar por lo mismo de hace mil años con su hermana—El capitán miro al cielo, en un reflejo del cielo podía notarse la luna escondida tras el brillo intenso del sol—Quizas ella se preocupa tanto por usted que no quiere vivir lo mismo. Seria revivir una pesadilla.

Me quede en silencio viendo el pastel, y tardo un poco en reaccionar y darme una rebanada y servirme té. Vi la taza con té, veía mi reflejo y mi rostro. Estaba triste, si. Triste, no entendia lo que pasaba, no quería quedarme sin ver a mi madre; Quería verla, quería abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuanto la amo. Agradecido por dejarme vivir como su hijo, pero ahora que no la veo. La extraño mucho.

—Vamos joven Arturo, ¿Por qué la cara larga? Vea esto de una forma positiva.

—¿Y como lo puedo ver? —Levante la mirada y el capitán Armor tenia betun en la mejilla mirándome perplejo. Se limpio el betun con prisa con la pata tosiendo avergonzado.

—Bueno, usted no sabe mucho de su pasado. Ya sabe, la amnesia. Y ahora que no esta con su madre. Podría tratar de recordar quien es.

—No veo la forma en la que pueda pasar el tiempo asi. Aparte de ser aburrido me siento excluido, ¿La hice sentir mal? ¿La hice enojar una vez? Si usted sabe, dígamelo por favor—Y el capitán negó mi pregunta, viendo al suelo, comio su porción y se limpio con un pañuelo de seda.

—Ya se lo dije, no lo se. Su madre ahorita esta muy preocupada por su seguridad y lo que menos quiere es que salga herido.

—Podria ser—Tome una de esas tazas con té y bebi un poco, el capitán Armor me veía fijamente mientras tomaba del te pero con esa sensación, estaba decaido. Su mirada de cachorro lo delataba.

—Capitan Armor—Un guardia apareció de la puerta principal del castillo, me miro a los ojos por un largo segundo y regreso al capitan—La princesa Celestia necesita de usted ahora mismo, unos Changelings fueron vistos al norte de aquí y requiere su atención inmediata.

—Oh, rayos. En fin—El capitán Armor se levanto de la manta y retrocedio varios pasos, me dijo que tendría que llevarse las cosas, ordenes de la princesa. Era obvio, me dejo tomar varios panecillos de la cesta y las envolvió todas guardándolas en una canasta.

Se despidió de mi haciendo una reverencia y camino hacia la entrada. El guardia se me quedo viendo por un largo rato, viéndome fijamente. Como si me amenazara con los ojos, era. Aterrador, el capitán Armor tuvo que llamarle la atención y el guardia reacciono corriendo hacia el y ambos se perdieron dentro del castillo y los guardias que me custodiaban poco a poco regresaban con esas miradas amenazantes. Oh bien, será un largo dia. Apenas pasa de medio dia y ya quiero irme a la cama y desear que esto es un mal sueño. En mi frustración le di una mordida a un panecillo viendo el paisaje de Equestria, tratando de ignorar a mis queridos acompañantes.

El capitan Shining Armor caminaba con prisa hacia la sala de trono de la princesa Celestia, con la cesta sobre su lomo, estaba concentrado en cumplir sus ordenes pero tenia miedo en su pecho. Esa incertidumbre que le impediría dormir bien mientras que no se aclaren las cosas.

Atravesó la enorme puerta pasando por dos hileras de guardias bien armados, de patas a la cabeza estaban blindados con gruesas capas de acero pintado de oro y solo sus ojos podían verse atraves de esos cascos, sus lanzas estaban al aire listas para empalar intrusos, el capitan no estaba informado de tal cambio en la armeria de sus compañeros y estaba casi exasperado. Aunque su postura debe de mantenerse.

—Princesa, aquí esta lo que me pidió. Espero le sea de utilidad—Shining Armor hizo una reverencia dando la cesta, la princesa. Sentada en su trono emitio una tenue sonrisa y tomo la cesta, al tenerla al frente golpeo el piso dos veces con su pata y aparecieron por los costados Twilight Sparkle y Starlight Glimmer, ambas con grandes ojeras y los ojos rojizos.

—¿Twily? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí, princesa?

—Les pedi de favor que me ayudaran con esta investigación. Y esto será clave para atar cabos—La princesa Celestia saco la tasa de porcelana donde bebio Arturo, y se la dio a Twilight, el resto de la cesta se la dio a Starlight.

—Espere princesa, ¿Me mando con su hijo solo para experimentar con él? —Shining Armor se levanto de su pose, mirando a la princesa con enojo, ella se trataba de verse indiferente, pero sus emociones le ganaban ante la imponente mirada del semental. Y aparto la vista.

—Si Shining Armor, lo hice con ese fin.

—¿Desconfia de su propio hijo? ¿Es en serio la princesa de Equestria? —La princesa regreso la mirada de golpe, viéndolo en shock. Con esa clara mueca en su rostro, estaba ofendido ante la sospecha de la princesa. Twilight no podía intervenir, aunque queria abogar por Arturo, debian de atar cabos primero.

—Shining Armor, no entiende lo complicado de esta situación. Dos principes fallecieron, y el asesino esta suelto. Y aunque me duela, el sospechoso es mi hijo. Lo siento.

—No lo sienta, no cambiara nada. Pero, ¿En serio que gana con eso? Vea los ojos de Arturo, ese niño es pura inocencia, ese chico nunca haría daño a nadie—Shining Armor trago saliva, tratando de ocultar su tristeza, mordiéndose el labio—Es un niño. Un niño muy inocente, solo quiere el amor de su madre. Quiere ser amado.

La princesa Celestia no dijo nada, bajo la mirada y ordeno a ambas ponys irse, apenas salieron ella solto una pequeña lagrima, Shining Armor no esperaba tal reacción y se cayo en hombros, apenado. Los guardias habían roto su formación viendo a su capitan hacer llorar a la máxima autoridad en Equestria, aquella semidiosa que da luz a los días.

—Lo siento mucho princesa, no era mi intención—Shining Armor dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la salida. Ante la pesada mirada de sus compañeros guardias, atonitos por enfrentar a la gobernante de Equestria, y al estar en la puerta esta se cerro con la magia del a princesa, regreso la mirada y ella estaba limpiándose las lagrimas con su pata.

—Tienes razón Shining Armor, hago mal. El solo quiere amor y comprensión. Y solo le doy la espalda, soy una mala madre. ¿No? —Y Shining Armor veía a su princesa llorar con una pequeña sonrisa deformada—Debo de ser la peor madre en toda Equestria, mi hijo me busca y yo. Solo me alejo de el, por miedo de perder a mi reino.

—Princesa, no es eso…

—Si, es eso. Mi hijo, me ama, me necesita. Me adora, y yo. Escondida en mi trono, esperando a que esto termine. Como una cobarde—La princesa se levanto de su trono, limpiándose las lagrimas y el casi invisible moco con un pañuelo—Pues ya no más, mi hijo debe de ser amado y comprendido. Porque si lo adopte como mi hijo es para que el no se sintiera solo. Y es lo que hare.

—¡Princesa! —Twilight Sparkle regreso con Starlight Glimmer, ambas estaban alteradas.

—¿Sucede algo, Twilight?

—Su hijo…

—Si, ¿Qué tiene Arturo?

—No es el culpable, el no mato a los principes—Eso por un lado alegro a la princesa con una calma, pero eso aun le perturbaba más. Si no fue su hijo. ¿Quién fue?

—Hemos dado con un patron particular con el de su hijo; Las marcas que poseen sus dedos son únicas y esas sirven para identificarlo ya que dichas marcas se quedan como residuo en cualquier objeto que sostiene, en este caso la tasa que nos dio no coinciden con las marcas que hay en la pistola. Al parecer, hay otro humano en Equestria, alguien que si fue capaz de liquidar a los principes.

—Eso es interesante, pero peligroso. ¿Y el artefacto? ¿Dónde la tienen?

—La tenemos en la bóveda real, nadie puede entrar ni salir sin nuestra autorización.

—Menos mal, ahora. Debemos de reforzar todas las defensas de aquí a Ponyville, nada debe de entrar de cada poblado o carretera, revisen todas las carretas y carrozas. Los trenes que entran a Canterlot y viceversa—LA princesa Celestia regreso la mirada a sus guardias, firmes. Limpiándose las lagrimas con una sonrisa de alivio—¡Andando mis pequeños ponys! Llevemos ante la justicia aquel humano.

—¿Y que hacemos con su hijo alteza? —Un guardia pregunto mirando a la princesa.

—Dejenlo venir, se merece volver a mi. Ya ha sufrido mucho por una tonteria mia. Lleven a los guardias que lo custodiaban a los puntos de acceso y salida del castillo, no debe de haber un rincón sin resguardar—Y el guardia reverencio y partio corriendo y los guardias rompieron su formación, su acero crujia contra la piedra del castillo separándose en ambos caminos cumpliendo las ordenes de su gobernante, quedando únicamente los cuatro. Ella respiro tranquila, se sento en su trono mirando a Shining Armor. Quien estaba sonriendo con jubilo.

Ella podía respirar con tranquilidad, aunque también el peligro volvió y a peor ritmo, había un ente desconocido rondando por Equestria, un asesino. Otro humano, la incognita podría mermar su tranquilidad, peor aun. La seguridad de Arturo.

Ordeno a Twilight y Starlight que se quedaran en el castillo, mandarían guardias a Ponyville y sugirió que todos los elementos de la armonia se quedaran dentro del castillo y quedara sellado hasta nuevo aviso.

Ahora la princesa termino un problema, y comenzó otro.

Toda Equestria se movilizara para encontrar al humano que acabo con dos vidas inocentes, hasta que no aparezca tendrá que recluirse en su castillo con su hijo. Trago saliva viendo la puerta a Arturo, mirando a su madre con tristeza. Y ella se levanto de su trono y corrio hacia Arturo y el por igual, ambos chocaron en un gran abrazo a la mitad de la sala y Celestia envolvió a su hijo entre sus grandes alas y besos en su frente y Arturo los recibió con una sonrisa, parecía que ambos no se habían visto en años, aunque solo hubiera sido casi una semana sin verse.

Era la escena que enternecio al resto al verlos tan unidos, como madre e hijo. Y ese cariño bastó para calmar la tensa situación en el gran salón. Aunque no todo dura para siempre, ambos tuvieron que separarse, con la diferencia que Arturo estaba sobre su madre, caminando hacia el trono.

En vez de que Celestia se sentara, fue su hijo quien tomo el trono, a petición de ella. Aunque esto no lo vio mal Celestia sorprendio al resto, muchos imaginaron la posibilidad de que Arturo herede el trono, rompiendo el acuerdo con la princesa Luna. Shining Armor quedo absorto ante la pequeña figura de Arturo en el trono y más cuando la princesa Celestia, su madre le cedió la corona. Apartando su lacios cabellos acomodo la corona sobre el, aunque fuera de princesa. Le quedaba bien.

Aunque Arturo no pregunto por que de tal honor, su madre lo hizo a un modo de disculpa, por toda esa desconfianza desbordada en el pequeño. Aunque el honor fue corto, basto para dibujarle una gran sonrisa y olvidar el malestar, aunque Celestia sabia que había una maldad que erradicar.


	10. Chapter 10

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS. SI QUE ME TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZARLO PERO EN MI DEFENSA HA TOMADO MENOS TIEMPO COMPARADO A LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES.**

 **-CREO QUE HE DE AVISAR QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA LAS COSAS SERAN NARRADAS EN TERCERA PERSONA, YA LO HABIA MENCIONADO ANTES. PERO LO HAGO PORQUE QUIERO COMENZAR A PRACTICAR ESTE METODO DE NARRATIVA ADEMAS DE QUE TRATARE DE HACER MENOS DIALOGOS Y HACER MÁS DESCRIPTIVO. COMO DEBE DE SER XD, PORQUE ESTA HISTORIA VA A SUFRIR MUCHOS CAMBIOS. Y CAMBIOS MUY BUENOS, DE HECHO. ESTA HISTORIA QUIZAS DURE UN POCO MENOS DE LO QUE DEBERIA DURAR. (AQUELLOS QUE LEYERON MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA: EL LEGADO DEL REY ARTURO ENTENDERAN) PORQUE SE QUE QUIERO HACER UNA HISTORIA APARTE DE "QUE TAL SI ARTURO NUNCA HUBIERA TENIDO ESE INSTINTO ASESINO" QUE TUVO EN SU VERSION ORIGINAL, PERO TAMBIEN QUIERO HACER SU TERCERA PARTE (LA VIDA EN EQUESTRIA; LAS PRINCESAS DEL QUERER) Y TAMBIEN EL SPIN OFF/PRECUELA DE LA TERCERA PARTE "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA: LA MALDICION DEL REY ARTURO" EL FIN DE HACER ESTOS SPIN OFF APARTE DE EXPERIMENTAR MÁS CON ARTURO SON PARTE DEL NUEVO UNIVERSO QUE ESTOY CREANDO. Y EL FINAL DE ESTE FANFIC ESTARA CONECTADA A "LA VIDA EN EQUESTRIA" Y ESA TERCERA PARTE ESTARA CONECTADA CON "LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES" TODOS EN EL MISMO UNIVERSO, IGUALMENTE "LA MALDICION DEL REY ARTURO" PORQUE LO QUE SE VIENE ADELANTE ES MUY PERO MUY GRANDE **

**TAMBIEN ESPERO PUEDAN DARLE TANTITO AMOR A LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES, CREANME QUE ES UNA HISTORIA QUE LES VA A GUSTAR TANTO, SE QUE AHORITA EMPEZÓ MUY PESADA POR TODO LO QUE TIENE DETRAS PERO ES UNA HISTORIA QUE A MI ME CONMOVIO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLA HACE MESES, CREANME. LES GUSTARA Y TENDRA MUCHAS COSAS QUE LES GUSTARA, NO SIEMPRE SERAN TONOS SERIOS (QUIERO QUE SEA AL NIVEL DE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, MI MAYOR INSPIRACION EN CREAR A LOS DOS HERMANOS)**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR, LOS VEO HASTA LA PROXIMA. QUE AHORA SI VIENE LO**

* * *

—CAPITULO 10: MADURAR; VERDADERO ASESINO—

A veces dicen que la maldad viene en paquetes pequeños. Y eso se ha aclarado en muchas ocasiones. Aunque uno nunca lo espera, ya sabes. Su inocencia. Y mi hijo, es aquella inocencia. Pero el asesino. Es lo que es, un asesino.

Me paseaba por los largos pasillos del castillo en el ocaso de mi amado sol, recién había bajado el sol y deje a mi amado hijo en su habitación leyendo unos libros de magia. Siempre crei que todo ser viviente de Equestria tiene magia que lo hace especial y único. Y siento que mi hijo posee esa magia, se que es capaz de muchas cosas y estoy segura que el tiene muchas capacidades únicas.

Tuve que salir de mi alcoba apenas baje el sol, tenia que atender un ultimo asunto. Saber donde y quien es el asesino. No he podido dormir tranquila desde que tal cruel apareció de la nada, me hizo dudar de mi poder como princesa, aunque eso era lo de menos. Mi pecado fue dudar de mi hijo, y ahora debo de enmendarlo, debo de encontrarlo y llevarlo ante la justicia.

Llegue a la sala de guerra, una vieja habitación abandonada. La ultima vez que entre aquí tenia 400 años. Aun estaba empolvada a pesar de que vinieron a darle un arduo mantenimiento, tuvimos que quitar varios libreros que ocultaban la puerta, era una habitación cercana al salón del trono aunque el acceso desde allí se quito con magia.

Shining Armor estaba esperándome acompañado de Twilight y Starlight y entre al salón. Era un cuarto grande con cuadros de los antiguos capitanes de la guardia Equestriana aunque el ultimo capitan registrado aquí era de hace ya un milenio y medio. Había olvidado que todos los capitanes tenían esas miradas amargas, como si odiaran sus vidas. Y aun verlos me daban miedo. La mesa se interponía entre los ponys y yo, había un gran mapa de Equestria en papel pergamino aunque veo que Twilight hizo una representación holográfica del mismo mapa pero con las poblaciones más nuevas. Si que hace falta una ventana, la única iluminación era un foco en el techo encendido gracias a una vela en su interior.

—Que bueno que llego princesa ¿Tuvo algun problema con Arturo? —Twilight no escatimo en preguntarme, reciente me "reconcilie"con mi hijo, aun cuando el no lo sabe.

—Ninguno, se porta muy bien. Como es, no sospechó nada de las investigaciones. Es un alivio.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, en verdad Arturo es un niño muy bueno, y responsable—Starlight aun con la magnitud de las cosas mantenía una sonrisa llena de positivismo—Estoy segura que cuando crezca será un adulto admirable y amoroso.

—Eso espero Starlight, gracias—Sonrei un poco. Aunque no duro mucho, regrese mi atención al mapa—Y bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—He actualizado el mapa como vera princesa, marque todos los caminos nuevos y los mezcle con los viejos y los poblados que han aparecido en el transcurso de estos siglos.

—He mandado escuadras de mis hombres a todos los poblados cercanos a Canterlot y mande otros tantos a Ponyville, en los caminos a los bosques puse puntos de control donde revisaran todas las carretas y en las estaciones de tren por igual, nada ni nadie se quedara sin revisar.

—Perfecto, asi evitaremos posibles ataques a mi amada población.

—¿Y después? —La princesa se congelo ante la pregunta de Twilight, trago saliva con dificultad mirando a su aprendíz quien se avergonzó mirando a otra parte.

—Yo, no lo se. No habíamos tratado con algo tan grande, no lo se—La princesa regreso la mirada hacia el mapa de Equestria, nunca había visto asesinos y tener que aprenderlos o enjuiciarlos. ¿Cuánto valia una vida? Se preguntaba viendo en el rincón Saddle Arabia.

—Aprisionarlo, debemos de capturarlo y juzgarlo por sus crímenes. Debemos de mandarlo a los calabozos—Replico Shining Armor con valor, afianzándose en su lugar. La princesa asintió.

—Tienes razón Shining Armor, debemos de aprisionarlo y juzgarlo. Debe de pagar las consecuencias de quitar dos vidas.

—¿Cuál será nuestro movimiento alteza? —Volvio a preguntar.

—Necesito que te quedes en Canterlot, quiero que cuides a mi hijo si las cosas se llegan a descontrolar, Twilight, Starlight. Ambas se quedaran en sus alcobas al anochecer acompañadas de varios guardias, no dormirán sin protección. Canterlot debe de actuar, no sabemos que podría suceder.

En ese mismo instante un fuerte golpeteo llamo la atención de los ponys, miraron hacia la puerta y un guardia apareció cubierto de sudor, era un guardia femenino y estaba muy alterada, de pelaje azul celeste y melena blanca. La princesa camino hacia su guardia consternada.

—¡Alteza! ¡Venga rápido!

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es…Ha caido uno de los nuestros—La guardia comenzó a llorar, su rostro se deformo y cayo al suelo quitándose el casco. La princesa se quedo mirando por un largo rato, viendo el sollozar uno de sus amados guardias, las lagrimas esparcirse por el suelo. Miro a Shining Armor y el salió disparado hacia el exterior, Twilight y Starlight corrieron hacia la guardia y la apoyaron sobre ella, y la princesa. Con el temor en su corazón salió de la sala de guerra.

En el pasillo, miro a ambos lados y los guardias corrian hacia su derecha y otros hacia ella, la emboscaron y la rodearon y caminaron todos en grupo guiando a la princesa en el centro. Los guardias estaban alterados, todos cubiertos de sudor y miedo. Ella mostraba tranquilidad pero en su interior estaba inundada en nervios, pasaron largos cruces con guardias bloqueando los demás caminos y las mucamas y sirvientes alegaban para poder cruzar, ignorando la presencia de su gobernadora. Ella trago saliva, la tensión era muy grande.

Miro por una ventana a su derecha, era pasados del medio dia, y ya había comenzado el caos en el castillo.

Salieron al jardín frontal, por un costado al recibidor por una puerta pequeña de madera, en un laberinto y en la entrada, rodeado de una decena de guardias y el capitan Armor de espaldas a ella, con el casco bajo su hombro, y a sus patas. Una gran mancha de sangre, la princesa tuvo miedo por primera vez en siglos.

Los murmullos de los guardias eran muy notorios, algunos parecían indiferentes, otros. Asustados, "Era Cobalt, ¿Verdad?" "Si, el muy desgraciado lucho hasta el final" "El asesino, era otro humano. Como el hijo de la Princesa" "Tenia el pelo largo" Era lo que había en los murmullos que ahogaron los oidos de la princesa, ella paso de sus escoltas y camino hacia el grupo, temblorosa, Shining Armor volteo hacia ella con la mirada casi borrosa y se aparto, los guardias hicieron lo mismo bajando la vista. Mostrando la triste escena.

Era un guardia, en efecto. Estaba desplomado en el suelo con la mirada perdida, carente de vida. Su armadura estaba abollada por los costados y el casco aplastado a un lado suyo. Tenia varias puñaladas en la garganta y el arma homicida estaba clavada en su nuca. La princesa por instinto materno, se inclino ha su amado guardia, a su amado subdito. Y le dio golpecitos en el lomo con su nariz, queriendo reanimarlo, hacer que se levantara y seguir con su vida, como un ser que ama Equestria y vivía para protegerlo y proteger a sus gobernantes. Movia su cuerpecito queriendo levantarlo hasta que se detuvo y comenzó a llorar. Con el cuerno en la mancha de sangre, queriendo recitar un conjuro para revivirlo, pero no había nada en su mente. Solo tristeza.

Los guardias veían con tristeza, con dolor el acto de la princesa. Enternecidos y el capitan Armor levanto la vista al cielo lanzando haces de luz, los demás guardias hicieron lo mismo disparando haces de luz, en honor a su compañero caido. La princesa lloraba sobre su guardia, lamentándose, lamentándose por ser tan inútil.

Su hermana fue notificada y apareció por un lado corriendo junto con varios guardias que no pudieron alcanzarla y se detuvo en seco viendo el guardia, en shock también. Miro a Celestia y acaricio su lomo y Celestia miro a su hermana y se dejo caer sobre ella, arrodillada llorando descansando su cabeza en su hombro. Luna compartia el pesame. Era una vida que no merecía morir, y percibia esa luz en el guardia que se apagaba muy a prisa. Ya no volvería a verlo en el reino de los sueños. Nunca más.

Lejos, lejos de la triste escena, apoyado en una ventana. Atonito, el único testigo del asesinato. Incapaz de reaccionar, incapaz de moverse, aun en sus ojos se grababa como el asesino apareció entre la maleza del laberinto del jardín emboscando al guardia; Su primer ataque fue al lomo, y el reacciono gritando llamando a sus camaradas, se movio en círculos tirando a su atacante, saco su espada viendo a su enemigo ignorando el dolor en su lomo, era otro humano de pelo largo, de color castaño y ojos avellana. Se abalanzo contra el enemigo de Equestria embistiéndolo con todo su peso, hiriéndolo en el estomago pero no basto para clavarse a el y apuñalar su garganta, con grandes chorros de sangre aun seguía atacando, sin parar.

En aquel momento los guardias habían llegado, y antes de que pudieran rodear al atacante este había hecho que aquel guardia, Cobalt. Perdiera fuerzas y cayera al suelo, y el asesino. Con heridas en su pecho. Miro con odio al guardia y corrio hacia el laberinto cojeando adolorido y el guardia. Perdió la vida por la falta de sangre.

Todo grabado en sus inocentes ojos, en los ojos del hijo de la princesa. Arturo.

Su madre estaba perdida en sus lagrimas y el no sabia como reaccionar, era un gran ataque a su inocencia, su mente estaba perdida. Era otro humano, ¡Como el! Pero, no era igual. ¿Por qué matar a un guardia? ¿Qué era el beneficio? ¿Por qué? Estaba en su habitación acompañado del a maestra Cherilee y un guardia, quienes al ver a Arturo hipnotizado caminaron hacia la ventana viendo la cruel escena, el guardia reacciono reconociendo a su camarada y la maestra aparto a Arturo de la ventana, temerosa. Arturo camino hacia su cama, mirando la puerta. El guardia salió a enterarse de la situación, a acompañar a su gobernante en su luto, y la maestra se paseaba delante de Arturo, y el. Viendo el piso, parcialmente veía las patas de su maestra pasearse de un lado a otro.

—Era otro humano, maestra. Otro como yo—La maestra Cherilee se detuvo, viéndolo a los ojos. Pasmada.

—¿Qué dijo Arturo?

—Si, el que mató al guardia. Era humano, lo vi perfectamente. ¿Tambien soy un asesino? —Arturo levanto la vista, con mucho miedo, derramando una adolorida lagrima, y la maestra Cherilee abrazo a Arturo, acariciando su mejilla con la de ella.

—Claro que no lo es Arturo, usted es un buen niño.

—Pero, ¿Por qué ella lo mato? ¿Por qué?

—¿Ella? —La maestra Cherilee se separo de Arturo, sin dejar de abrazarlo y el asintió aun viendo al suelo.

—Si, ella. Era una chica…

—¡Arturo! ¡Hijo mio! —De la puerta apareció su madre de un golpe, la maestra se separo de Arturo y fue turno de su madre adoptiva abrazarlo, aferrándose a el. Llorando su hombro, Arturo lentamente Arturo reacciono y ambos lloraron. Lloraron sin vergüenza, la princesa había perdido a uno de sus guardias y tantos hijos que prometio cuidar desde que tomo el trono, y Arturo había presenciado la naturaleza de los humanos. Otro humano igual a el, pero no el mismo. Aun veía en esos ojos un brillo de maldad, de odio irracional que lo hacia llorar. Los escoltas de la princesa entraron y compartieron el sentimiento, algunos se desahogaron, otros mantuvieron su compostura pero lagrimas escaban de ellos. Y Shining Armor, enfurecido veía al suelo. Acompañado de su hermana y Starlight Glimmer.

Pasaron las horas, la zona del jardín fue acordonado y se doblaron los guardias y el castillo fue sellado; Puertas y ventanas fueron entablilladas y nadie tenia permitido salir ni entrar, y los guardias tuvieron que doblar turnos mezclándose con los guardias nocturnos quienes estaban escondidos entre las sombras como vigilantes de la oscuridad.

La princesa Celestia estaba en su alcoba con Arturo y Shining Armor; Twilight Sparkle y Starlight Glimmer estaban en la habitación aledaña acompañando a Cherilee, la princesa Luna estaba en su alcoba rodeada de sus guardias. Vigilando la noche desde su balcón. Molesta por ver llorar a su hermana, y nacia de ella salir a buscar al asesino y hacerlo pagar por su cuenta tal crimen.

Arturo había hablado del aspecto del asesino a su madre y Shining Armor; Era una chica alta de cabello largo, de ojos color avellana y tenia un traje de color negro. La princesa boletino el aspecto de la asesina por todo Canterlot, había toque de queda, no permitirá más dolorosas perdidas. No soportaría eso.

—Maldicion—Hablo Shining Armor por lo bajo—No puedo creer lo que paso. Cobalt…

—Entiendo como te sientes Shining Armor. Sigo sin creer lo que paso.

—Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo hizo? —Shining Armor camino hacia la ventana quitándose su casco, mostrando su furia en su reflejo. Mirando el jardín en la reciente oscuridad y algunos guardias patrullando con antorchas—Deberia de estar allí abajo, protegiendo a mis camaradas. Y no aquí.

—Se que es difícil Shining Armor, pero eres una pieza clave para Equestria, si el asesino te…Bueno, acaba contigo, no sabría que hacer. Eres el mejor entre los mejores.

—¡Pero princesa, Murio un amigo mio! ¡No puedo permitir que el asesino siga allí fuera! —Replico Shining Armor molesto, golpeando el suelo—¡No puedo permitirlo princesa!

—Tambien estoy molesta Shining Armor, pero no puedo dejarlo solo—La princesa miro hacia su hijo, quien estaba recostado a un lado de ella, escondido debajo de sus alas, mirando por la ventana, Arturo tenia muchos problemas sobre su naturaleza y queria sentirse protegido, queria a su madre en esos momentos. Su cabeza apenas se asomaba por una de las alas de su madre—Yo también quiero salir y defender mi reino pero no puedo dejar a mi hijo solo, no puedo dejarlo en estos momentos. ¡Vio morir a alguien, Shining Armor! ¿Qué tan difícil es entender eso? —Y el capitan Armor bajo la mirada, entrando en razón.

—Tiene mucha razón, princesa. Lo siento mucho, es que es la primera vez que veo partir a un camarada de tal forma.

—El de todos capitan Armor. El de todos.

—Descanse alteza, tomare guardia—Y la princesa asintió acurrucándose a un lado de su hijo durmiéndose lentamente, dándole un beso en la frente de su hijo.

El capitan Armor miro a la princesa dormir y miro hacia la ventana, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Twilight Sparkle y Starlight Glimmer no podían dormir a diferencia de Cherilee que cayo rendida inmediatamente. Ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa en el centro de su habitación, bebiendo café con un diagrama de la pistola en la mesa. Ambas conmocionadas por el suceso, atemorizadas por el asesino y la descripción que había dado Arturo.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea dejar que la princesa siga en el castillo junto con Arturo? —Pregunto Starlight bebiendo de la taza.

—Es mejor que sigan aquí, si el asesino llegase a enterarse que están fuera de la ciudad, haría un caos para hacerlos regresar.

—¿Y como sabes que va tras ellos?

—Es obvio; Ha atacado a dos principes que iban saliendo de Canterlot, y ahora ha atacado a un guardia; Es una advertencia, no. Era una amenaza—Twilight revisaba el esquema del arma, analizando todos sus componentes desde el mango hasta los resortes del cargador. Era un arma tan compleja, llena de tecnología y le decepcionaba mucho que fuera desperdiciada en quitar vidas en vez de beneficiarlas.

Conversaron sobre diversos temas mientras hacían guardia; Twilight estudiaba el mecanismo e inclusive llego a suponer que el asesino en vez de ser encerrado y aislado deberian de convencerlo en ayudar al reino, aunque sus ansias y especulaciones fueron aplastadas por Starlight reprendiendola por tal locura, aunque en parte apoyaba que se desperdiciaba el conocimiento. Ambas planificaron métodos para reformar al asesino, el primer método fue con los elementos de la armonia pero implicaría llamar al resto de amigas y eso conllevaría ponerlas en riesgo, el segundo método seria aunar en sus memorias. Twilight conoce un método para entrar en su mente y recuerdos para sacar conocimientos olvidados. Y la tercera es diseccionar al asesino en el peor de los desenlaces. Pero eso lo mantendrán como ultima instancia.

Pasaron las horas y ellas seguían conversando, con los ronquidos de la maestra Cherilee en la cama, ambas reian al escucharla roncar como un semental, Twilight sabia que eran horas muy altas de madrugada. Quizás las 3 de la mañana, y aunque no tenían temas para conversar se hacían compañía mientras bebían café.

Y un fuerte estruendo llamo la atención a las chicas, un gran golpe que despertó a la maestra de un salto, el capitan Armor que estaba descansando en un rincón reacciono tomando su espada y lanza, la princesa y Arturo también. La princesa tomo a su hijo recostándolo en su lomo mirando al capitan armor quien se asomo por la ventana viendo a lo lejos Canterlot, Canterlot ardia.

—Un ataque terrorista—Dijo el capitan mirando a su princesa, quien corrio hacia la ventana viendo llamaradas saliendo de las casas y negocios—¿Qué hacemos?

—¡Evacuen Canterlot! ¡Da la Orden, ahora! —Y la princesa salió disparada fuera de la habitación por el balcón mientras el capitan corria hacia el interior del castillo.

Arturo aun somnoliento estaba estremecido por la repentina conmocion, su madre había volado apenas y el aire sobre ellos era fuerte, volaban hacia Canterlot.

Arturo se asomo por un costado viendo grandes torres de humo con sus bases hechas de fuego, atonito por tal espectáculo, su mente estaba abarrotada de imágenes malas, y la cabeza le comenzaba a doler.

Fuertes imágenes aparecían en su mente mientras veía Canterlot en llamas; Edificios blancos con muchas ventanas pintados de blanco, el dibujo de un ave Fenix con las alas extendidas de color negro, había más humanos como el, vestidos de blanco, con camisas negras. Viendo a Arturo con desprecio y burla. Estaba dentro de un objeto similar al carruaje pero este se movia por su cuenta y a su lado, un hombre trajeado. De lentes oscuros con un arma apuntándole ¿Una pistola?

Arturo reacciono viendo a su madre volar a un lado de su tia, quien veía Canterlot con miedo, el vio debajo de el la ciudad, se podía oler la madera quemada y los ponys correr despavoridos y los guardias bloqueando los caminos para que huyeran fuera de la ciudad, Canterlot estaba casi en la ruina. Luna se dividio volando al sur para proteger a los ponys que salían de la ciudad y Celestia volaría hacia el castillo, o esa era la intención.

A medio camino pasando por el antiguo cementerio otro estruendo proveniente de la superficie llamo la atención de la princesa y Arturo, se detuvieron viendo hacia aquel cementerio abandonado y no había ningún incendio o muestra de atentado. La princesa había olvidado la diferencia de una explosión a un disparo, y ese fue su error.

Un nuevo estruendo salió de la superficie, de un árbol, un haz de luz volo hacia la princesa a velocidad bestial atravesando una de sus alas, ella grito con infinito dolor y cayo al suelo con Arturo entre sus alas, cayendo afortunadamente sobre varios arbustos amortiguando la caída. Arturo salió disparado hacia el interior del cementerio rodando rompiéndose una pierna. Y la princesa, herida en una de sus alas.

Twilight Sparkle sintió en su corazón algo que la hizo llorar, aunque no sentía tristeza, lloraba. Ella y Starlight se detuvieron fuera del castillo ante la prematura lagrima de ella, se paso el casco mirando a todas partes y Starlight la encaro.

—¿Sucede algo Twilight? ¿Por qué lloras?

—No lo se, pero. Siento que algo horrible va a ocurrir. Debemos de buscar a la princesa y a Arturo ¡Cuánto antes! —Twilight extendió sus alas y volo hacia Canterlot— ¡BUSCA A MI HERMANO, DILE QUE ME VEA EN EL ANTIGUO CEMENTERIO AL PIE DE LA MONTAÑA!

—¿Qué? ¿Cementerio? —Y Starlight vio a Twilight partir perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche y aquellos fuegos artificiales de lo que fue una vez el centro de Canterlot.

Por otra parte, en aquel cementerio. Celestia había recuperado la consciencia a los pocos minutos, musitando el nombre de su hijo, con la vista borrosa y perdida por el fuerte golpe, se giro cayendo al duro suelo de espaldas, sintiendo el dolor en su ala derecha, la intento extender, pero un fuerte dolor la conmocionó y no sentía su ala. Levanto su largo cuello viendo su ala teñida de sangre, por un momento pensó que era la de su hijo y se alarmo. Pero no era de su hijo, era de ella.

Habia un gran boquete en donde una vez había hermosas plumas y parte de su ala. Cada vez manchando el resto de su pelaje, su sangre se expandia. Grito adolorida a los cuatro vientos, era la primera vez en años que experimentaba dolor pero no era dolor ordinario, ese dolor quemaba y punzaba, sabia que ese orificio era de otra arma, el asesino estaba cerca.

Le hablaba a su hijo, mirando a todas partes. Levantándose del suelo lentamente, doblando como pudo su ala con ayuda de su magia. Trato de sanarla pero el dolor era tan grande que no podía concentrarse para conjurar un hechizo.

Veía a su alrededor algo perdida; era la entrada al bosque que estaba saliendo de Canterlot, grandes arboles de bastas hojas y gruesas ramas, con un sendero casi borrado por el abandono, a su izquierda el antiguo cementerio de Canterlot, donde alberga a los padres fundadores de Equestria, aquellos tres lideres de las variantes de ponys, y camino hacia allá cojeando de una de sus patas, aunque no se rompió ninguna extremidad el golpe le había resultado muy agresivo.

Se apoyo en las paredes de bloque, mirando sobre las rejas el cementerio, aquellas lapidas llenas de ponys que vivieron en la época pasada a Celestia y los pocos que vivieron el paso de época. Entre esas lapidas había mausoleos dedicados a las figuras más emblemáticas de Equestria; La princesa platino y su asistente Clover, el comandante Hurricane y el soldado Pansy, el canciller Puddin Head y su concejero Smart cookie. Pero el más querido por todos y amado por las princesas, la tumba emblemática a Star Swirl el barbado, el hechicero legendario que desaparecio junto con los pilares de Equestria, que desaparecieron una noche. Cada pony de leyenda tenia su mausoleo, en primera fila al sendero por donde estaba la princesa, pasando las puertas del cementerio, gritando el nombre de su amado hijo que se perdió en la conmocion.

Y camino, en la oscuridad del cementerio.

Arturo, era otra historia.

Arturo estaba dentro de un mausoleo de un pilar de Equestria, atado de pies y manos. Con una antorcha a su lado, fue despertado por un gran golpe, despertó de un salto, mirando a todas partes. Desorientado, quejándose eventualmente del dolor en su pierna, mirándola esperando un hueso de fuera pero tenia en su lugar un torniquete y vendajes. Miro a su alrededor, había cientos y cientos de objetos desconocidos para el, maquinas metálicas con pantallas con muchos números y teclados, maquinas donde había imágenes de las princesas de Equestria, de los elementos de la armonia, de los guardias, de todos enlistados de los más importantes a los inútiles.

Una pistola apunto su cabeza, proveniente de la oscuridad, Arturo reacciono atemorisado viendo la mano de su secuestrador, quien veía a Arturo con mucha alegría. Aquel asesino, si era una mujer. Y sonrio.

—Hola hermano, es un gusto volverte a ver. Espero no hayas olvidado cual es tu objetivo en Equestria…

* * *

 **¿QUIEN PODRA SER AQUEL ASESINO? :0  
**

 **RECUERDEN QUE ARTURO TUVO MUCHAS HERMANAS EN SU ADULTEZ Y EL QUE AQUI SEA UN CHICO NO SIGNIFIQUE QUE TODO LO QUE PASO EN SU HISTORIA ORIGINAL SERA EXACTAMENTE LA MISMA, PUEDE QUE HAYA CAMBIOS PERO EL PUNTO ES QUE TUVO VARIAS HERMANAS PERO ¿QUIEN ES? ¿CUAL DE TODAS PODRIA SER? RECUERDEN, PRESTEN ATENCION A LAS DESCRIPCIONES A TODOS LOS DIALOGOS. SIEMPRE PONGO LAS RESPUESTAS.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI, LOS VERE HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS (SEGUIRE AHORA MISMO ESCRIBIENDO EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE PARA TENERLES TODO BIEN Y BONITO PARA EL DESCENLACE QUE ARTURO YA NO LA TENDRA TAN FACIL SOLO)**


	11. Chapter 11

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTE GRAN FIC, VAYA. SI QUE ME INSPIRE MUCHO EN ESTOS CAPITULOS XD AUNQUE APARTIR DE ESTE CAP MUCHAS COSAS CAMBIARAN DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA PERO MANTENDER ESTE RITMO QUE VEO QUE A MUCHOS LES HA AGRADADO, Y ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, Y CREANME. MUCHAS COSAS CAMBIARAN, EN FIN. LOS VEO LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 11: EL ASESINO DEL FENIX—

—Hola hermano, es un gusto volverte a ver. Espero no hayas olvidado tu objetivo en Equestria—La voz de aquella chica era suave y agradable de escuchar, pero su mirada. Era una mirada llena de amargura y tristeza, tenía cicatrices mezcladas con algunas pecas en las mejillas, pequeñas cicatrices, pero se podían distinguir si se miraban bien, parecían cortes de cuchillo, el brazo tenia cortes por igual pero más profundos y ordenados, era una cuenta. Eran cuatro rayas verticales y una en diagonal y tenía otro par más.

La pistola era similar a la que había en Canterlot, aunque Arturo no supiera de aquella arma podía sentirse identificado con la que le apuntaba a la cabeza. Aquella chica se mantuvo estática esperando una respuesta de Arturo, quien no comprendía nada.

—Y… ¿Tu eres? —Y aquella chica enfureció haciendo una mueca y le pateo por un costado, en el sarcófago de piedra, queriendo golpear a Arturo, pero el amor le impedía. Y el respeto.

—¡¿Cómo no sabes quien soy?! ¡Tu mismo me mandaste aquí! —Y la chica prendió las luces de la sala mostrando a la perfección los alrededores, Arturo mantenía la calma, esperanzado de que su madre le rescataría pronto.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué te mande a dónde?

—¡A Equestria! ¡Carajo! Me mandaste aquí, dijiste; Si no vuelvo en 3 meses ven por mi y cumple con el objetivo—Aquella chica bajo el arma y Arturo hacia muecas confusas. No había nada en su cabeza que le recordara tal indicación, ni conocía a la chica—Calma, me calmare. Empecemos de nuevo: ¿Recuerdas mi nombre? —Y Arturo negó la pregunta, y la chica asintió—Bien. ¿Sabes a que viniste a Equestria? —Y Arturo de nueva cuenta negó sin saber y ella repitió el movimiento—De acuerdo ¿Sabes quien soy yo? ¿Mi nombre?

—Lo siento, pero no te conozco. Lo que se de ti fue como mataste a ese inocente guardia—Y Arturo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta bajando la mirada. Y la chica se levanto, comprendiendo la situación.

—Eso, tampoco me enorgullece, pero tenía que hacerlo para ver si eso te despertaba. Pero—La chica se quito la capucha que le protegía, era una capucha que ocultaba su equipamiento con camuflaje óptico y la colgó en la pared sorprendido por su aspecto; tenia un rifle francotirador en la espalda junto con una escopeta recortada, dos pistolas. Una en cada pierna. Tenia varios cuchillos unidos a su ropa a través de un cinturón de cuero y en el pecho tenía grabado aquel Fénix que había visto Arturo en su visión—Quizás no te tomaste el suero al venir aquí ¿Verdad?

—¿Cuál suero?

—Eso mismo, el suero; No te tomaste el suero, eso explicaría porque rejuveneciste y perdiste tus recuerdos. Dime, ¿Conoces a Albert Knives? —Y Arturo negó la pregunta—Si, te provocaste la amnesia, ¿Por qué? —Aquella chica camino en círculos delante de Arturo planeando y atando cabos, mirando de vez en cuando a Arturo. Pasando largos minutos en silencio, ella opto por caminar hacia un computador tecleando serie de códigos, Arturo no podía ver con claridad lo que hacía.

—Dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó Arturo, y la chica volteo. Sonriendo.

—En la vida real, soy 17 años más chica que tú. Pero aquí, tu eres 5 años más chico que yo. Tengo 19 años—Dijo después de conjeturar números. Y regreso su atención a la pantalla—De acuerdo, al parecer hay una forma de regresar a la Tierra, pero necesitamos irnos cuanto antes. Lo que es perfecto porque así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, la luna estará en su punto más alto y liquido con el objetivo apenas llegue. Todo en orden—la chica volteo hacia Arturo sonriendo—Volveremos a casa y salvaremos a nuestra familia.

—¿Familia? ¿Tengo familia?

—Si y no—Dijo haciendo una mueca, recargándose en la mesa cruzándose de brazos—Digamos que estamos a punto de perderla por tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa?

—Si que tienes amnesia, y es de categoría tres. Tendré que hablar con Linda Spencer para que me de un suero de memoria, pero esa mujer es una loca. Rayos, ¡Si! Tu culpa, tenias un trato con el Doctor Knives, rompiste tu trato y te aprisiono y aprisiono a nuestros padres y hermana. Todo lo que tenias que hacer era matar al presidente, pero ¡NO! Tuviste que sacar tu lado humano y a mi me lavaron el cerebro.

—No entiendo—Y aquella chica dejo caer la cabeza frustrada, haciendo ejercicios de respiración.

—Tranquila, no puedo matar a mi hermano adoptivo. Calma Sharon. Calma. Mira—La chica de nombre Sharon se acercó a Arturo, sentándose delante de él cruzándose de piernas.

Saco de su bolsillo una foto donde había cinco personas sonriendo; dos adultos varones, una mujer adulta y dos chicas. Una de 19 años, otra de 32 años. Aquella tenia el pelo oscuro en forma de hongo de ojos azul claro, la mujer adulta tenia alrededor de 60 años al igual que el varón, ambos tenían canas y el de en medio era Arturo, de cabello largo y barba. Con un traje y corbata negra con camisa blanca. Con un pin de aquella ave Fénix. Y la más chica en edad y estatura era Sharon.

Arturo miro por un largo rato aquella foto, señalada por Sharon, aquel hombre era él. Sonreía, pero tenía una mirada triste. Algo dentro de Arturo despertaba, lastimándole el corazón.

—No, no puedo ser él. Tengo 14 años y soy el hijo de la princesa Celestia.

—Pues créelo, llevo estudiándote desde hace casi un mes esperando que cumplas con tu parte del trato, pero veo que nunca lo harás, al principio pensaba que estabas usando aquella táctica que usaste en la guerra contra Rusia, fingir demencia y al final atacar por la espalda, pero al verte tan centrado en la alicornio comencé a tener mis dudas.

—¡Pero si soy hijo de la princesa Celestia! ¡Ella es mi madre!

—No lo eres, ¿Acaso no recuerdas la carta? ¡Te despidieron por inútil! Y a todos nos corrieron del complejo hasta que el Doctor Knives opto por mandarte a esta ultima misión, si regresabas con éxito serias recontratado y tendríamos una vida normal—Sharon bajo la mirada frustrada, viendo a Arturo a punto de llorar, como un chico de esa edad. Y suspiro molesto—Perdona, pero. Tenemos. Tienes que hacer esta misión si no regresamos con la muestra de magia morirán miles, y también morirán nuestros padres y hermana. Mira, yo tuve que someterme a muchas operaciones. Bueno, me sometieron a muchas operaciones para que pudiera caminar, me adiestraron como un asesino y ahora es lo que soy. Un asesino, me arrebataron mi adolescencia por ti Arturo. Es momento de que me la devuelvas—Y Sharon saco de un bolsillo una gran jeringa con la aguja de 30 centímetros de largo. Cayo en las piernas de Arturo, lo miro fijamente y miro a Sharon—En el estado en el que estas, será imposible que mates con la alicornio. Si se te hace más fácil, yo lo hare y tu solo sacas la muestra. Volvemos a la Tierra y tendremos la vida normal que siempre quisiste que tuviéramos.

—¿Liquidar? ¿A quién? —El silencio de Sharon era obvia, ella no dijo nada y se levanto del suelo. Caminando hacia una esquina tecleando en el monitor buscando en las cámaras que instalo y no muy lejos. Vagando en la oscuridad herida de un ala y de la espalda estaba la madre de Arturo. Escuchándose su voz a través del monitor. Arturo miro fijamente aquella pantalla preocupado, sabía que la próxima victima de aquella asesina de nombre Sharon. Seria su madre, tenia que hacer algo. Y llorar no servirá de nada.

Starlight Glimmer corría detrás de Shining Armor, alertando a todos sus guardias. Tenía mucho rato tratándolo hacer entrar en razón, pero era terco como su hermana, pasaron por el castillo varias veces dándole la vuelta hasta que todos los trabajadores estaban encerrados en sus habitaciones y había guardias haciendo escolta en cada puerta y el capitán Armor salió al exterior mirando a todas partes. Jadeando del poco cansancio, pero para Starlight, cayo rendida al suelo a un lado de él. Ella veía al capitán entre molestias y agobio.

—Ahora si dime Starlight Glimmer, ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Twilight. Cementerio antiguo, ahora—Shining Armor entendió el mensaje, pero se detuvo sacando con su magia una jarra y un vaso y sirvió agua desapareciendo la jarra dándoselo a Starlight, ella lo tomo con su magia a duras penas y lo bebió, descansando. Pasaron pocos minutos y ella estaba sentada dando un último sorbo y devolviéndoselo a Shining Armor.

—Dime Starlight. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tiene mi hermana?

—Dijo que fuéramos al antiguo cementerio, dice que tiene un mal presentimiento—Starlight lo dijo con miedo a que fuera tomada en burla. Pero Shining Armor asintió mirando hacia el cementerio bajando el castillo.

—Hay que ir Starlight. Andando—Y Shining Armor comenzó a caminar hacia el cementerio.

—¿En serio? Pensaba que lo tomarías a broma.

—La ultima vez que dude de los presentimientos de mi hermana casi me caso con una Changeling, así que si ella dice que pasara algo malo, es que pasara algo malo. Andando.

Y Starlight se levantó caminando detrás de Shining Armor, sorprendida de la facilidad de convencimiento, y ambos caminaron hacia el cementerio en lo que recuperaban el aliento. Aunque Starlight comenzaba a tener ese mal presentimiento. Algo horrible si iba a suceder.

La princesa Celestia deambulaba en el antiguo cementerio, aquel cementerio abandonado desde hace siglos, con el ala lastimada y agujereada por un proyectil, pasando entre los mausoleos de los difuntos pilares y sus ayudantes. Aquellos que acabaron la disputa y salvar a sus pueblos. Estrechos pasillos cubiertos de largos pastos acompañaban su tambaleante pisar, apoyándose de vez en cuando sobre la pared de un mausoleo, gritando el nombre de su hijo, temerosa de que haya tenido un trágico final en manos de aquel asesino. Le aterraba aquella imagen en la que su hijo estaba tendido en el suelo sin una chispa de vida.

Y se apresuraba revisando los mausoleos, deseando nunca ver aquella premonición. Paseándose por la tumba de la princesa platino asomo la cabeza, viendo que había sido profanada. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Vio la puerta de piedra abierta, y al fondo unas enormes cajas, no eran parte de la tumba de la princesa platino, descendió por la tumba llegando al fondo, delante de ella el sarcófago de la princesa sellada, la intromisión eran esas cajas metálicas con leyendas pintadas que aterraron a la princesa "Armas" se acerco a una caja metálica al pie de la tumba de la princesa y abrió una caja viendo armas de muchos tamaños, armas similares a las que confisco, cada arma estaba envuelta en pares con sus clasificaciones "FN SCAR" "RPG" "HK 416" "FAMAS" La princesa retrocedió casi yéndose de bruces contra el suelo, aterrada. Era una invasión.

¿Cuándo y en que momento entraron tantas armas? ¿Cuántos humanos hay en Equestria? Salió corriendo del mausoleo desesperada, gritando el nombre de Arturo. Y su hijo escucho desde el interior.

Sharon levanto la mirada hacia la entrada del mausoleo y su hijo comenzó a forcejear para liberarse.

—Tranquilo Arturo, pronto terminaremos esto. Una vez que terminemos aquí, regresaremos a la tierra y salvaremos nuestra familia.

—Pero mi madre, ¡No quiero que le pase nada malo! —Arturo comenzó a llorar y Sharon volteo a verle, se le quedo un rato mirando confusa.

—No entiendo Arturo, tu mismo dijiste que te encargarías de esto. ¿Por qué retroceder? Nos mataran si volvemos sin la sangre de Celestia, ¡Mataran a nuestra familia!

—¡Tu mataras a mi madre! —Y Sharon se congelo viendo fijamente a Arturo.

—¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada?

—¡No! ¡NO SE NADA! ¡Ya te lo dije!

—Entonces, ¿Qué planeas? Antes de venir a Equestria dijiste que tenías un plan, un plan para salvarnos. Dijiste que tenías algo especial preparándose y que todo iría bien. Pero ¿Qué plan?

—¡Mamá!

Y su madre escucho pasando por la tumba de Star Swirl, mirando el interior. Por un largo instante y camino hacia le interior. Perdiendo fuerzas por momentos, borrándose su vista por cortos lapsos. Y camino hacia el interior, Sharon escucho las pisadas. Apagando las luces de la sala dejando solo la antorcha, paso un trozo de tela y le tapó la boca desatándole las manos, pero no las piernas y se ocultó detrás de la tumba del desaparecido Star Swirl.

La princesa Celestia bajo a la sala, mirando a todas partes jadeando de la fatiga. Viendo a su hijo retorciéndose bajo la luz de la antorcha, ella corrió hacia su hijo cojeando besando a su hijo en la frente, bendiciendo a los dioses por ver a su hijo sano y salvo, le quito la tela de la boca y su hijo grito su nombre lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡CUIDADO!

Y Sharon apareció detrás de golpe empuñando la pistola con ambas manos mirando a la princesa, ella reacciono con temor paralizada y Sharon sin dudar, disparo…

Twilight se detuvo en seco escuchando el fuerte eco del arma, llorando sin razón, bajo la mirada y venia del mausoleo de Star Swirl, al descender vio a Starlight Glimmer correr con Shining Armor, ambos encararon a Twilight llorando y su hermano se acercó limpiando sus lágrimas.

—La princesa, la princesa…—Dijo Twilight bajando la mirada, respirando con mucha velocidad. Jadeando alterada.

—¿Qué tiene la princesa Twilight? —Y otro disparo llamo la atención del grupo, aterrando a Twilight llorando con mayor fuerza, Shining Armor se estremeció del pavor y corrió hacia el cementerio dejando a Starlight calmar a Twilight.

En el interior, la princesa yacía en el suelo. Temblando aturdida. Sharon jadeaba estremecida, había dos grandes boquetes en las escaleras del mausoleo. Confusa.

—Falle, falle dos tiros. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo falle dos tiros? Estaba muy cerca—Se asomo viendo a Arturo tomando las patas delanteras de su madre, Arturo había tomado las patas de su madre y con todas sus fuerzas la tiro mandándola al suelo, ella sonrió por la velocidad de reacción, y camino lentamente cargando el arma de nuevo—¿Por qué la salvaste Arturo? Debemos de cumplir con nuestra misión.

—¿Qué misión? —Arturo soltó a su madre, molesto. Llorando a cantaros miro a Sharon fijamente. Ella temió por segundos al ver esa mirada, ya la había visto antes—¡Es mi madre! ¡Déjala en paz!

—Arturo, entiende. De seguir ella con vida nos mataran. Necesitamos su sangre, necesitamos su magia.

—¡¿Para qué?! ¡Yo solo quiero tener una vida con ella! —Y eso paralizo a Sharon, retrocediendo varios pasos.

—Esas palabras, Tener una vida con ella. ¿En serio no recuerdas nada?

—¡NO! —Y Sharon sonrió, apuntando de nuevo a Celestia. Quien se levantaba del suelo lentamente, naciendo dentro de ella una furia. Day Breaker.

—Lo siento Arturo, quieras o no. Debo de tomar su sangre. Aquí serás un niño, pero en la realidad, eres un adulto. Uno que se ha ablandado—Y Sharon apunto a la princesa, quien emanaba un aura mágica, engañada de que bastaría para acabar con aquella chica. Levanto la vista emanando una poderosa aura mágica a la par que Sharon se armaba de valor y Arturo viendo ambas chicas como se alejaban sin dejar de mirarse. Arturo sabia por instinto que esa arma seria más que la magia.

Y Sharon disparo y la princesa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar… Fue demasiado tarde.

Twilight reacciono teletransportándose descontroladamente hacia el cementerio, apareciendo a un lado de su hermano y ambos corrieron a la entrada del mausoleo. Shining Armor empuño una espada hecha de magia y llegaron al fondo de la sala, viendo la cruel escena. No podían creer lo que veían. Twilight comenzó a llorar desfigurándosele la cara.

Delante de ambos, una cruda verdad. Sharon había disparado contra lo que ellos amaban. Sharon una vez cumplido su objetivo. Tiro el arma, y se miro las manos, y se dejó caer viéndose los dedos retorcerse y miro hacia su víctima.

Arturo había tomado responsabilidad, había sido la única víctima, con los brazos extendidos protegiendo a su madre, recibió el impacto en el pecho y su madre, había perdido su magia al ver la mancha de sangre en su espalda y salpicada en su collar de oro y amatista. Arturo sonrió, recordando todo. Había recordado porque viajo a Equestria.

Él había viajado a Equestria para matar a la princesa Celestia, matar a la princesa Luna y conquistar esa mágica tierra. O eso era lo que creyeron aquellos que lo mandaron.

Arturo perdió las fuerzas cayendo de golpe al suelo viendo a Sharon y una vez desplomado en el suelo vio a su madre. Perdiendo las fuerzas, sonrió. Levantando el brazo, queriendo acariciarla, pero perdió fuerza y su luz se apagó.

" _Un prisionero, encerrado en una urna de cristal  
Como un ave herida, que no puede volar y que sabe volar  
Y buscaré ese mundo que un día perdí  
Ese mundo que un día perdí  
Debo intentar llegar hasta allí, debo salir"_

— _Warcry "La prisión invisible"_ —

—CAPITULO 11: EL ASESINO QUE DEBIO SALVAR EL MUNDO—

Arturo era un hombre de 36 años de edad, admirado por muchos y odiado por un mundo. Arturo trabajaba para la compañía Fénix Inc. Una compañía internacional que había ganado el suficiente poder para considerarse la compañía más poderosa a nivel global; Teniendo sometidas compañías de alimentos, constructoras, embotelladoras, purificadoras de agua, en la bolsa de valores, incluso tenia en su poder su propio ejército. Servía para los países que más dinero le proporcionaran y mandaban a su mejor agente para ser intermediario en los conflictos territoriales. Aquel intermediario, era Arturo.

Un hombre de 1.96 metros de altura, de cabello largo y de ojos profundos, de barba larga. Entre la organización era un hombre de temer, su cabeza valía más de diez cifras y solo trabajaba para la compañía. El mismo tenía un historial sanguinolento. El mismo había acabado con el país más poderoso del mundo, Rusia. Y se lo entrego al presidente y creador de la compañía. Albert Knives.

Su familia aparentemente ajena a la compañía. Su padre trabajo también como intermediario que fue en declive una vez que se casó con una secretaria de la central de la compañía, teniendo primero a Arturo y eventualmente a su hermana Susan Cortes. Años después Arturo entraría a la compañía a la edad de 10 años como asistente del Doctor Knives. Siendo adiestrado en todas las artes marciales que la compañía había comprado, entrenado por militares americanos, rusos desertores y chinos. Aprendiendo los idiomas de esos países y otros 13 más.

Aun cuando el mundo comenzó a irse al carajo, mayor parte por su culpa. El matar al presidente ruso a la edad de 20 años y secuestrar países latinoamericanos con ayuda del ejercito privado.

La compañía Fénix tenía fuertes lazos con el ejercito americano por lo que países capitalistas le respaldarían.

Y días antes de que el viajara a Equestria, se percato del caos que hizo. Notaba sus pecados arañar y ver a sus padres envejecer, sabría que se quedaría solo con el tiempo. Su hermana apenas le hablaba y aquella chica que sus padres adoptaron no podía caminar, si el moría. Nadie le lloraría. Y falló en un atentado para matar al presidente de los Estados Unidos y la compañía Fénix perdió un punto estratégico y Arturo fue "Despedido". Su familia fue secuestrada y el fue obligado a entrar a un proyecto clasificado para emigrar a otro mundo. Pero el inconveniente era que sus líderes estorbarían en el proyecto. Y Arturo tuvo que hacer su plan para que todo saliera como el quería.

Celestia veía estupefacta la cruel escena, su hijo estaba tendido en el suelo y Sharon, mirándose las manos con el suceso increíble, había matado a su amado hermano adoptivo que yacía tirado en el suelo, Shining Armor enfureció con lágrimas y embistió a la chica quien no se defendió y Twilight acudió a su maestra que lloraba viendo a su hijo pasmada, no podía creer lo que veía. Twilight se arrepentía de tener ese horrible presentimiento.

—¡ESTAS BAJO ARRESTO EN NOMBRE DEL REINO DE EQUESTRIA POR EL ASESINATO DEL HIJO DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA! —Sharon sonrió por la ironía del asunto. Arturo era un asesino en la Tierra y todo mundo quería matarlo por acabar con ella, y en Equestria era el hijo del mayor gobernante querido por todos, y soltó una lagrima mientras Shining Armor ataba sus manos y piernas conteniendo sus ganas de desmembrarla viva.

Celestia se acostó a un lado de su hijo, aun sin importar mancharse el vientre de sangre, viendo Arturo entre lagrimas y sollozos, viendo los ojos sin vida de su hijo y el impacto en su estómago. Twilight miraba de pie la trágica escena, apareciendo Starlight detrás de ella viendo lo mismo, apartando la mirada con muecas de tristeza. Amargura.

Eventualmente apareció Luna acompañada por todo el ejercito de todo el país, rodeando el cementerio y mausoleos, Luna miro la cruel escena y se compadeció de su hermana bajando la mirada, los guardias reales y nocturnos se quitaron los cascos bajando la mirada extendiéndose la noticia hasta los guardias del exterior haciendo lo mismo.

Celestia miro a su hijo, con el disparo y su instinto maternal nuevamente surgió, se acerco al pecho de su hijo comenzando a darle golpecitos con su hocico en el pecho, moviendo su pequeño cuerpo de un lado a otro, queriendo que despertara. Era un instinto animal que compartían todos en Equestria, pero ella, a ella le dolía tener que ver así a su hijo. Golpeaba su pecho suavemente, entre lágrimas. Shining Armor estaba sobre Sharon viendo la escena y la chica también. Confusa por todo el embrollo, todos en ese lugar amaban a Arturo, y parecía que todos darian su vida por él. Ella entendía que era su hermano mayor, y le dolía. Pero su conflicto era mayor, no comprendía.

Celestia golpeaba su hijo, viéndolo a sus ojos cada tantos golpecitos, sin respuesta. Su madre se frustraba notándose en su rostro mientras que su hijo, paralizado. Sin chispa. Twilight se acerco a su maestra y segunda madre, apoyando su casco en ella, y Celestia seguía golpeando con su hocico su hijo, queriendo verlo moverse, una vez sintió la cálida pata de su alumna. Se dejo caer sobre el pecho de su hijo, y comenzó a llorar a gritos.

Sus guardias comenzaron a llorar, su hermana comenzó a llorar. Starlight Glimmer comenzó a llorar. Todos los guardias del exterior lloraban, todo pony en Canterlot lloraba. Sin saber la razón, ellos lloraban ante los gritos de su amada gobernante, su Princesa Celestia. Los elementos de la armonía; Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie lloraban en el castillo de Twilight, también Spike. Quien se limpiaba las lágrimas apenas brotaban.

En esa ocasión, Equestria lloraba al mismo tiempo. Sin saber porque lloraban, los gritos de Celestia se escucharon por todo el continente, incluso un maldito Rey se detuvo a escuchar aquellos sollozos sonriendo reconociendo de quien provenían. Aun cuando no sabía quién había muerto, estaba alegre de escucharla llorar.

Regresando a la escena.

La princesa Celestia lloraba sin vergüenza, grandes lagrimas brotaban de ella mientras que su hijo se enfriaba lentamente. Era demasiado tarde para el chico. Y ella lo sabía, sus lágrimas y las lágrimas de todos presentes le hacían compañía. Y no podían seguir allí, profanando la tumba de su maestro.

—Es hora de irnos princesa, mañana rendiremos honores a su hijo—Dijo Twilight llorando, y ella asintió. Levantándose del suelo, bañada en sangre, sin antes darle un ultimo beso a su hijo. Pero esta ocasión, en sus labios. Y dio media vuelta, escoltada por su hermana, Twilight Sparkle y Starlight Glimmer. Shining Armor miro a Sharon y la levanto del suelo de golpe, aprisionándola en una burbuja mágica donde apenas le permitía acceso de aire, casi queriendo asfixiarla. Caminaron hacia las escaleras.

La princesa, al pisar el primer escalón escucho un tosido. Se detuvo viendo a Shining Armor y el a Sharon, pero ella no tosió. Miro a su pupila y ella lo negó al igual que Starlight, miro a su hermana y lo negó. Una alucinación suya, y siguieron subiendo.

A los tres escalones, hubo más tosidos. Se detuvo todo el grupo, petrificado levantando sus armas, Shining Armor estaba paralizado, Celestia volteo. Y sentado en el frio suelo cubierto de sangre, sacando de su estomago la bala con facilidad con la aguja de aquella jeringa, su hijo. Celestia bajo las escaleras viendo a su hijo sacarse la bala quejándose un poco. La bala rodo a una de las patas de su madre quien no creía lo que veía y Arturo le veía. Sonriéndole.

—Hijo, ¿En verdad eres tú? —Y Arturo asintió, y ella corrió lanzándose sobre él, casi estrellándolo contra la tumba de piedra. Besándolo en la mejilla, frente y nariz. Arturo reía alegre acariciando la melena ondulante de su madre, todos los guardias sonreían conmovidos. Todos en Equestria dejaron de llorar.

La única que no podía entenderlo era Sharon, que había sido liberada accidentalmente por la alegría de Shining Armor, viendo estupefacto al chico. Ella arrodillada veía Arturo sonreír. No recuerda la ultima vez que lo vio sonreír de esa manera.

—¡Es un milagro! —Dijo Luna acercándose a su hermana—¡Los dioses lo regresaron a la vida!

—Tecnología humana, más bien tía—Dijo Arturo separándose de su madre, y lo ayudo a levantarse. Recargado en ella miro a todos los guardias—Sabia que me dispararían en este lugar así que antes de venir a Equestria me injerte un desfibrilador en el corazón. Si este llegase a detenerse se activaría, menos mal que tienes pésima puntería Sharon.

—Arturo, ¿eres tú? —Pregunto Sharon y toda la atención volteo hacia ella y Shining Armor le asfixio con su magia de puro coraje.

—¡Woah! Tranquilo Shining Armor—Arturo se abalanzo cojeando hacia el capitán tomando su cuerno bloqueando la magia—Ella es mi familia. La primera en venir.

—¿Su, familia? —Pregunto Shining Armor viendo a Sharon enfurecido.

—Si, mi familia.

—¿Cómo recuperaste la memoria? ¿Acaso fue que la recuperaste al morir?

—Tonterias—Arturo sonrió, desatando a su hermana, pero todos los guardias le apuntaron a la chica con sus armas—Tranquilos, no es peligrosa. Digamos que se ha descarriado del camino. Y si, recupere la memoria. Lo que tu no sabes, bueno. Nadie en el puto planeta sabe…—Arturo se detuvo, debe moderar su vocabulario delante de su madre—Nadie en el planeta sabe es que el desfibrilador que me puse tenia ese suero, cuando mi corazón se detuvo el suero se inyecto y acto seguido recordé todo al tener la consciencia. Así que si, todo salió acorde al plan.

—¿Plan? ¿Cuál plan?

—Ya lo entenderás—Arturo volteo a su madre, a su tía, a Twilight Sparkle y Starlight Glimmer encogiéndose de hombros—He recuperado la memoria. Madre. Y se porque vine a Equestria.

— **FIN DE LA SAGA PRIMERA "AMENSIA"** —

— **COMIENZA SAGA SEGUNDA** " **REVOLUCION Y REYES"** —

" _I found a truth beneath the lie_

 _Buried deep, explain me why_

 _The world is upside down_

 _I do not know a soul in here_

 _(…)_

 _The truth is out there._

 _Somewhere between two fairy tales,_

 _Caught somewhere deep between someone's truth and a lie"_

—"The truth is Out There", Sonata Arctica _—_


	12. Chapter 12

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTE GRAN FIC, PERDONEN EL RETRASO PERO ACABO DE ENFERMARME, DE HECHO PASE ESTE FIN DE SEMANA EN CAMA ;-; Y APENAS HOY ME COMPUSE UN POCO PARA SUBIR EL CAPITULO, HABIA DICHO QUE EL FIC SEGUIRIA NATURALMENTE A PESAR DE LOS ARCOS DE HISTORIA QUE PASEN, Y RESPECTO SI ARTURO VOLVER A A SER ADULTO. SI SERA ADULTO, PERO TENDRA QUE CRECER NATURALMENTE, COMO CUALQUIER PERSONA. ASI QUE NO SE SORPRENDAN QUE DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO PASEN YA VARIOS AÑOS. AUNQUE NO SE PREOCUPEN, TRABAJARE UN BUEN RATO CON EL ARTURO JOVEN POR OTRO RATO MÁS ANTES DE HACER UN SALTO A SU EDAD.**

 **TAMBIEN HE DE MENCIONAR QUE SI SON PERSPICACES YA HABRAN NOTADO AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO CUANTOS ARCOS DE HISTORIA TENDRA. ADEMAS DE QUE NO PIENSO ALARGAR DE MÁS LA HISTORIA, TENGO QUE HACER LA TERCERA PARTE DE "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA: EL LEGADO DEL REY ARTURO" ASI QUE QUIZAS LOS ARCOS DE HISTORIA NO SERAN TAN LARGOS COMO EL PROMEDIO (LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES SON 7 CAPITULOS MINIMO, Y EL PROLOGO ME TOMO 17 CAPITULOS. ASI QUE AQUI, DIRIA YO QUE A LO MUCHO 4 CAPITULOS POR ARCO DE HISTORIA) ASI QUE NO SERA MUY LARGA LA HISTORIA, A NO SER QUE ENCUENTRE ALGO AQUI QUE ME SIRVA A FUTURO. EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, LOS VEO LA PROXIMA SEMANA. Y NO SE PIERDAN LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES QUE LA HISTORIA CADA VEZ SE PONE INTERESANTE, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR. LOS VEO HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 12: EL PRINCIPE ARTURO—

Pasaron dos meses desde el incidente con Sharon, aquella chica humana de 19 años de edad. Culpable de los asesinatos de los príncipes de Saddle Arabia, quien había sido condenada a cadena perpetua en los calabozos de Canterlot, aquello había provocado una mínima satisfacción en el pueblo oriental y aunque exigían pena de muerte, el solo mostrar a la chica aislada del mundo en un calabozo lleno de moho y suciedad, y con una clara desnutrición bastaba para calmar los ánimos de aquella población.

Lo que la gente no sabía era que Sharon estaba libre, y aquella imagen mostrada era tecnología de punta de origen humano. Un holograma, dijo Arturo. Y aquel chico. Que había perdido la amnesia se hizo público ante toda Equestria como el hijo de la princesa Celestia.

Al presentarse como su hijo causo grandes estragos en la población, incluso algunos llegaron a conspirar contra la princesa Celestia para derrocarla, era profanar la santa corona con un ser desconocido, aunque esos ánimos bajaron con el tiempo. Arturo ahora era una figura pública y estaba ganando méritos para ser apreciado por el pueblo, aunque dentro del castillo. Era otra cosa.

Arturo estaba sentado en el jardín con una taza de té y unos panecillos, de piernas cruzadas veía el paisaje de Equestria, tranquilo. Con una inmensa paz. Ignorando las labores de reconstrucción del atentado de Sharon, comparada a su antigua vida. Ese caos solo era un juego de niños. Aunque no estaba solo, estaba su madre a su izquierda, sentada también bebiendo te. A su derecha, Sharon. También, aunque esposada de manos aún. Y haciendo guardia Shining Armor junto con su hermana y Starlight Glimmer.

Ambos estaban tranquilos a pesar de lo sucedido hace meses.

—Y bien Arturo—Dijo su madre bajando la taza de té—¿Qué debemos de saber de ti? Creo que ya paso mucho tiempo para que pudieras descansar, hijo.

—Bien, de acuerdo—Respondió Arturo sonriendo mirando a su madre con una sonrisa—Pero creo que no será lindo escucharlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tendremos muchos testigos de nuestra platica—Miro a Twilight y Starlight y ellas se ruborizaron retrocediendo un paso—Es broma chicas, pero lo que diré. Es algo que no debería de hacerlo. Sharon.

—Dime hermano.

—¿No me traicionaras? —Y miro a su hermana adoptiva y ella hizo una mueca desconcertada, era obvia su respuesta y el asintió tranquilo—Bien, eso lo dice; Vengo de la Tierra. Del año 2026. Más de la mitad de países han sido absorbidos por las potencias mundiales, entre ellos nuestro hogar. Absorbidos al principio por países europeos, después por la compañía Fénix Inc. Pero el mundo se consumía solo, el abuso de energías fósiles, la tala de árboles y matanzas mancharon tanto nuestro mundo que lo único que podíamos ver eran atardeceres infinitos. La compañía Fénix Inc. Tramaba acabar con esto, a la fuerza. Prometió que la salvación de nuestra especie era ir a otro mundo, muchos pensaron que era a través del espacio, pero nadie se imaginó que iba a ser vía dimensional. Claro, nadie sabe eso. Solo yo y mi familia—Y Arturo miro a Sharon de nueva cuenta bebiendo de su té, con la mirada fija de los ponys—Pero sabía que eso era un genocidio. No volvería a acabar con la vida de otros seres vivos en masa, ya había acabado casi con la vida de un país entero con los ataques químicos. Y ahora ¿Acabar con ustedes? ¿Con todo un continente? Para nada.

—¿Y que planeaban hacer? ¿Qué querías hacer hijo?

—Matarla, debía de matarte mamá si quería salvar a mi familia debía de acabar con su vida y con la de mi tía—Y Arturo tomo una galleta comiéndosela de golpe. Masticándolo tranquilamente con la fuerte tensión de los presentes.

—¿Matarme? —Dijo Celestia con mucho miedo, atemorizada por la tranquilidad de su hijo. Y Arturo asintió.

—Si, mi ordenes eran matarla a usted. Una vez matarla, someter a todo su pueblo y mandarlo a nuestro mundo y nosotros venir aquí y repoblarlo, bueno. Solo unos cuantos afortunados vendrían a este mundo.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Pregunto Twilight con temor, Arturo comenzó a reírse lastimosamente.

—Traicione a mi especie…

—Arturo hizo lo que dije; No bebió el suero inmune y perdió tanto la memoria como la edad. Sus órdenes eran matarla, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? —Sharon también tenía esa tranquilidad al hablar, pero su miedo era notorio.

—Ya lo dije; Aquí hay una inmensa paz. Una hermosa e increíble paz, no iba a acabar con esta tranquilidad. Ya he sido un monstruo muchas veces ahora quiero ser un niño otra vez.

—Un hombre atrapado en un cuerpo de niño—Dijo Sharon mirando al horizonte.

—Si tienen más preguntas por hacerme, adelante. Las responderé sin más.

—¿Debemos temerte? —Pregunto Twilight y Arturo sonrió.

—Podría ser; Soy un humano, a fin de cuentas. Todo lo que tocamos lo destruimos.

—¿Debemos de temer a tu especie? —Pregunto Starlight. Y Arturo asintió varias veces.

—¿Estamos en peligro? —Pregunto Shining Armor, aferrándose a su lanza. Y Arturo asintió de nuevo.

—¿Eres mi hijo? —Arturo dejo de sonreír, bajo la mirada. Viendo el poco té que quedaba en la taza, y miro a Celestia con ese pesar en sus ojos.

—Claro que soy tu hijo, mamá. Aunque todo salió como planee. No esperaba que usted me adoptaría y me cuidaría como su hijo. Te amo Celestia—Y su madre se conmovió, y beso la frente de aquel chico con alma de un hombre. Sharon no desprecio la escena, pero tuvo un conflicto. Su madre estaba en la tierra. Confinada con el resto, pero era también su madre.

—Ahora que he aclarado con unas cosas; Necesito que se preparen. Pronto los humanos se darán cuenta de que Sharon ya no volverá y mandaran a otro asesino. ¿A quién? Ni idea.

—¿Otro? ¿Cuándo lo mandaran? —Pregunto Shining Armor alarmándose.

—La compañía tiene a muchos asesinos a su disposición, algunos conocidos míos, pero no sé quién podría ser. ¿Cuándo podría ser? Diría yo en unos dos meses. ¿Alguna sugerencia del asesino Sharon?

—No, ni idea. Posiblemente tenga otro tipo de órdenes a las mías.

—¿Y cuáles eran?

—Era saber cuál era el progreso de tu misión, llevarte de regreso e interrogarte. Pero veo que nada de eso pasara—Sharon sonrió viendo a su hermano adoptivo, él se encogió de hombros regresando la sonrisa—¿Por qué no quisiste que regresara? Esa misma noche pude haber regresado y decir que habías muerto.

—Porque si regresabas tu habrías muerto, el Doctor Knives no tolera errores. Ese viejo quiere todo salga como él quiere, además. Era parte de mi plan.

—¿Cuál plan?

—Traer a mi familia a Equestria, uno por uno—Arturo se levantó dejando las cosas mirando el paisaje con calma—La Tierra ya no es nuestro hogar, yo tuve la culpa de que eso pasara. Y ahora, planeo traerlos todos aquí, a nuestro padre, madre, a Susan. Todos aquí viviremos y destruiremos esa condenada empresa y nadie más volverá a morir—Arturo volteo viendo a su madre fijamente, quien sorprendida estaba por la convicción de su hijo—Claro, siempre y cuando nos dejes vivir aquí. contigo mamá.

—Cl-Claro que sí, Equestria le dará la bienvenida a tu familia, hijo mío—Y Arturo sonrió conmovido notando un guardia acercarse a prisa.

—Princesa—Se detuvo en medio de Arturo y su madre levanto oreja—Hemos terminado de revisar el cementerio y hemos encontrado muchos artefactos humanos. Armas humanas, unas 20 cajas llenas, hemos trasladado una parte de aquellas armas a la bóveda del castillo.

—Muchas gracias Bouncer, es bueno escuchar que tales horribles armas fueron selladas.

—Pero ¿Por qué tenía tantas armas señorita Sharon? —Pregunto Twilight acercándose a ella con precaución, ella respondió confusa.

—Yo no traje armas a Equestria, lo único que traje conmigo era lo que tenía puesto y la computadora de aquel mausoleo.

—Entonces, ¿Quién las trajo? —Twilight pregunto al grupo y todos mostraron su confusión y el guardia se quedó viendo la situación.

—En fin, es mejor que estén almacenadas, no sabemos que tanto daño pueden hacer, ¿Algo más que debamos saber Bouncer? —Pregunto de nuevo la princesa Celestia mirando a su guardia.

—Pues aparte de encontrar dichas armas encontramos esas cosas, ¿computadoras? Cientos de cargadores para las armas, además de medicina que nadie ha visto. Es mucha.

—¿Qué tanto estamos hablando? —Intervino Shining Armor.

—Según nuestros inspectores se ha visto que todo lo que hay debajo del antiguo cementerio esta repleto de todo lo que mencione, y creo que es abasto suficiente para 5 ejércitos, del tamaño de nuestra armada, la de la princesa Luna y la del imperio de Cristal juntos en uno solo. Nuestros inspectores teorizaron de que posiblemente haya más armas entre aquel cargamento.

Todos se estremecieron mirando al guardia, quien comprendía la magnitud de sus palabras, aunque trataba de mantener la calma. Aun con cierta sospecha hacia el recién recuperado hijo de la princesa debía de mantener su responsabilidad al margen.

—¿Cuál es la magnitud de esto? Hablando de números.

—No lo tenemos claro, pero creemos que alguien. Humano, vino anteriormente y cavó debajo del cementerio creando una gran caverna para ocultar toda esa tecnología. Aun no sabemos que tanto más puede haber, creemos que podría haber mas armamento humano. ¿Qué nos recomienda Princesa?

—Custodiar ese lugar de momento, si es cierto lo que dices no podremos retener todas esas armas en nuestra cámara. Necesitaríamos un espacio más grande—Y Arturo miro la escena, tranquilo pese a toda la preocupación en el aire.

—¿Por qué no guardarla en la montaña? —Y señalo a la poderosa montaña a su derecha, su madre miro a su hijo y consecuente a la montaña.

—Buen punto hijo, la montaña tiene grandes cámaras naturales además de largos túneles; Si movemos todo ese armamento a ese lugar no pondremos en riesgo a la población además de que tenemos un acceso directo que por el cementerio y la propia bóveda del castillo—Arturo sonrió ante la facilidad de planeación de su madre y camino hacia ella sentándose a su lado recargándose, sonriendo maliciosamente hacia el horizonte. El guardia asintió y se alejo ante la clara orden; Mover todas las armas y tecnología al castillo. Todos los presentes fueron inocentes pero la única que capto las intenciones de Arturo fue Sharon. Sintiendo una posible satisfacción de que Arturo si esta planeando algo malo o quizás si este planeando algo para traicionar a los humanos.

La reunión en el jardín termino, y las chicas se fueron; Starlight y Twilight partieron en tren hacia Ponyville y Shining Armor terminó su guardia y partido a Canterlot donde su esposa le esperaba. Era la única alicornio que no había visto a Arturo y quería verlo, pero Shining Armor no se lo permitía.

Celestia estaba en su alcoba con su hijo sentado en el escritorio, recién llegaron los primeros cargamentos de tecnología humana y estaba sentado delante de aquella "computadora" Ella veía confusa tal aparatejo conectado a una gran caja negra a un lado emitiendo un sonido ahogado y los sonidos que su hijo hacia al manejar ese aparato.

—Hijo, ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces?

—Claro mamá—Respondió Arturo mirando la pantalla escribiendo en un diario virtual. Ella se acerco viendo por un lado lo que efectivamente hacía, estaba escribiendo una bitácora de lo que había vivido hace meses y como se sentía al respecto, a su vez que tenia una pestaña abierta por un lateral de la pantalla con música, era música Rock.

—¿Qué haces, hijo?

—Escribo en un diario madre, aunque ya no trabaje para la compañía tiene que quedar constancia de que una vez pase por Equestria, digamos que estoy haciendo mi historia en Equestria. Lo llamo "Mi vida en Equestria" Y es algo relajante—Su hijo dejo de escribir recargándose acariciando el cuello de su madre, pero al verla detenidamente ella se veía, consternada. Y el giro su cuerpo hacia ella apagando la pantalla de la computadora—¿Sucede algo mamá?

—Es que, todo esto. Paso tan rápido, ¿En verdad eres un adulto? —Y Arturo bajo un poco la mirada dejando de acariciar a su madre, ella veía a su hijo con esa preocupación sobre sus hombros.

—Si mamá, soy un hombre hecho y derecho. Bueno, no tan derecho—Y Arturo se miro las manos, temblorosas por el estrés que guardaba—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Es que ya no se como sentirme al respecto, hijo. Arturo ¿Cómo debo decirte? ¿En serio debo de tratarte como un chico? ¿Serás mi hijo? —Y Arturo se paralizo viendo a la pared. Aunque la música estaba en su volumen más bajo Arturo pudo escuchar un verso proveniente que le heló también la sangre " _I was your knight, holding you tight as a brother when I saw your crying eyes. Time went by and we had to say goodbye (Farewell-Avantasia)"_

Arturo había recordado que todo lo que sabia era ser un asesino, técnicas, análisis, matemáticas, ingeniería, todo lo necesario para ser lo que es, y ahora. Era un niño de nuevo, apenas podía verse reflejado en el espejo de la habitación, viéndose de costado. Estaba paralizado del miedo.

—Cuando entre a la compañía Fénix, tendría unos 10 años. Mis padres eran ricos. Por así decirlo, así que nunca me falto nada. Nunca supe que era ser pobre, pero supe que era pobre cuando crecí. Había perdido mi niñez y mi adolescencia, a mi edad. Estos 14 años ya abre matado a 30 personas. Y todavía las que siguen, yo era el perfecto asesino. Y ahora que tengo esta oportunidad. Quiero vivirla como es—Y volteo a ver a su madre, y una lagrima escapo de él tratando de sonreír. Y aunque sonrío se deformo por su tristeza—Quiero ser un niño otra vez, quiero saber que se siente ser amado. Mamá.

Y su madre abrazo a su hijo, pasando su pata por su cuello descansando su afelpado pecho sobre él y Arturo comenzó a llorar a gritos, desconsoladamente. Aferrándose a Celestia y ella dejar que su hijo llorara. Conmovida, tenia miedo de que su hijo se fuera a su lado y ahora que ha visto su naturaleza. Quiere tenerlo siempre con ella, como su hijo o no. Miro por la ventana viendo el sol descender poco a poco. Faltaban pocas horas para que el sol fuera ocultado por su magia.

Sharon escucho la platica desde el exterior de la puerta, también preocupada por su hermano adoptivo. Aunque los guardias al notarla le pusieron el ojo el encima, y ella simplemente lo ignoro. Quería abrazar también a su amado hermano, pero tenia problemas mayores.

Regreso a su habitación, vigilada por los guardias en los pasillos. Era una habitación grande, había mucha decoración que le incomodaba; Grandes cortinas en las ventanas y esas mismas median lo mismo que ella. El aire entraba con libertad y su cama era más suave que una nube. Decorada también con grandes telas que caían del techo. Había un gran tocador a su derecha con ropa, aunque no le quedara por su anatomía ver tantos colores en un solo mueble le mareaba. Había cuadros de paisajes pre-Equestria y sobre su cama un gran vitral con el sol y la luna. Camino a su escritorio, arrinconado detrás de su cama y se sentó. Se miro al espejo que tenía viéndose claramente.

Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes esmeralda, tez blanca con un trio de pecas por mejilla, había olvidado la ultima vez que se vio al espejo en tan buen estado; La ultima vez fue antes de ser raptada por la compañía y obligada a tomar entrenamientos en realidad virtual. Se quito la camisa mostrando su bien formado cuerpo, aunque maltratado. Entre los pechos tenia una profunda cicatriz hecha por una maquina de la compañía. Una máquina que le había herido de muerte y de no ser por Susan habría muerto. Se paso la mano recordando ese agobiante día, con esa piel tersa en su cuerpo hasta el ombligo.

Se quito los pantalones quedando únicamente en calzoncillos viendo ese exoesqueleto, eran grandes trozos de titanio flexible de color negro y uniones de plata, ambas conectadas a su cintura y eventualmente a su columna vertebral. Se paso la mano a la parte baja de la espalda sintiendo la base que salía de su cuerpo, y la batería también. Se la quito con un suave dolor mirando la pila.

Era una pila cuadrada transparente con un liquido verde en su interior, al tenerla fuera de su cuerpo la sensación en sus piernas se fue y no podía levantarse de su lugar, un miedo recorrido su cuerpo al ver la pila con un cuarto del líquido.

—O mi hermano es valiente, o es un idiota. Veamos que demuestra primero—Y Sharon coloco la pila en su espalda sintiendo la electricidad recorrer de nuevo sus piernas y recuperar la sensación, se quedo un rato viendo sus piernas moviendo los dedos.

—Espero no molestar señorita Susan—Apareció por la puerta una mucama, de pelaje color crema y melena rubio esponjoso, tenia puesto una tiara y traje de sirvienta—Pero necesito cambiar sus sabanas—La pony se quedo viendo a la chica desnuda, quien cruzaron miradas por un largo rato hasta que Sharon dio un gran salto tapándose el pecho y la entrepierna.

—¡Toca antes de entrar! ¡¿No te enseñaron modales pony?!

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Y la mucama salió cerro los ojos extendiendo sus alas volando de forma aleatoria chocando con las paredes hasta golpearse con la puerta, cayendo de sentón acariciándose la nariz que fue lo primero que golpeo la puerta, Sharon vio a la despistada mucama quejándose del dolor, miro su espalda por un largo rato, viendo sus alas y su ropa.

—Dime pony, ¿Ustedes llevan ropa usualmente?

—Ño—Respondió sobándose la nariz con una lagrimita viendo a la puerta—Esh Mhuyg Rargro.

—Voltea—Y la sirvienta volteo viendo a Sharon y ella separo los brazos exponiendo sus pechos y la pony miro su cuerpo desnudo confusa—¿Qué te hace pensar al verme así?

—¿Normal? —La pony giro la cabeza confusa ante la pregunta de la chica—Aunque, ¿Qué es eso que lleva entre sus patas? ¿Para qué es?

—¿Esto? —Sharon con ciega confianza se quito los calzoncillos abriendo un poco las piernas mirando al pony con intriga—¿Ahora? ¿Qué piensas así? ¿Me veo normal ante tu sociedad?

—Diría que sí, pero el joven Arturo siempre lleva ropa. ¿Acaso ustedes también usan ropa en momentos específicos?

—Interesante, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

—LovelyWheel, para servirle—Y la mucama hizo una reverencia ante ella, intrigando más a Sharon.

—Dime, ¿No me tienes miedo? El resto de ponys me temen. Sabes, fui yo quien mato a los príncipes de Saddle-No-se-que—Y el pony negó la respuesta con la cabeza. Preocupando a Sharon—Dime, LovelyWheel. ¿Eres rara?

—¿Rara? ¿Por qué? Simplemente mi trabajo es cuidar de usted, de las necesidades que tenga. Es lo que me ordeno la princesa Celestia y hare mi trabajo con orgullo—Y sonrió la pony calmando a Sharon, quien se pasaba la mano por la barbilla frotándosela.

—Interesante, cuéntame más de ti.

—Antes de, es mejor que uses ropa—Intervino un chico de 14 años, recargado en la puerta sonriendo. Sharon lo miro fijamente, detrás de él estaba su madre alicornio—Aunque no estemos en la Tierra debes de saber que yo si se porque usamos ropa. Bonitas, por cierto. Tantito más grandes y parecerían Hot Caces—Y Sharon se ruborizo dando un salto escondiéndose detrás de la cama, la sirvienta y la madre del chico no comprendían esa jerga.

—¡Princesa! ¡Cuide de su malcriado hijo!

—¿Por qué debería? ¿Qué hizo? —Y ella entro a la sala inocente, la sirvienta hizo reverencia, aunque fue ignorada ante la confusión de la princesa.

—¡Los humanos usamos ropa por obligación! ¡Para ocultar nuestras partes "sensibles"!

—¿Sensibles? —Y la princesa giro la cabeza confusa.

—¡Si! A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros no usamos la ropa por moda. Sino por necesidad, y claro. Por ética ¡Y su hijo me ofendió con su comentario!

—¿Eso hizo? ¿Eso hiciste hijo? —Y Arturo no dijo nada, haciendo una cara de niño inocente, conmoviendo a su madre—Pero señorita Sharon, véalo. No hace daño a nadie, es un niño bueno.

—¡No lo es! ¡Me vio desnuda y eso es muy malo! ¡Somos hermanos!

—Medio hermanos.

—Hijo, si lo que dice la señorita Sharon es cierto. Debes de disculparte—Y Arturo se le borro la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Si no dije nada malo?

—¡Eres un bastardo! —Sharon comenzó a vestirse debajo de una cobija viendo a Arturo sonrojada como tomate—¡Te burlaste de mi cuerpo! ¿Hot Cake? ¡Ja! ¡Como si tu fueras tan superdotado!

—Hijo, discúlpate. No es bueno burlarte de tu familia—Y Arturo miro a su madre molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

—No—Dijo Arturo mirando a otra parte molesto—Es su culpa por exhibirse de esa forma.

—Arturo—Dijo nuevamente su madre con un tono más pesado. Mirando a su hijo sin pestañear. Arturo miro a su madre varias veces. Afianzando su posición.

—No.

—Arturo Cortes—Y Arturo se estremeció, mirando a su madre con un puchero, Sharon estaba furiosa detrás de la cama ya con la camisa puesta pero muy lejos del pantalón.

—De acuerdo—Dijo Arturo con ese puchero y miro a Sharon cruzado de brazos—Lo siento hermana menor Sharon, no fue mi intención ofenderte—Y Arturo sonrió con sarcasmo, aunque no convenció a Sharon basto con la inocencia de su madre y ella sonrió dándole varias palmadas en la espalda.

—No era muy difícil hijo, espero puedas aprender de esto y que seas más respetuoso con tu hermana.

—Si mamá—Arturo sonrió forzadamente notándose la molestia, aunque calmo a su madre. Arturo dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación y Sharon vio la escena, ahora perdida. ¿Realmente será la vida que tendrá ahora? ¿Arturo realmente actuara como un niño?

Aunque era cierto, Arturo estaba actuando como un niño de esa edad, y aun molesto se sintió feliz en el fondo. Ansioso que tendrá a partir de ahora una vida tranquila, claro. A sabiendas que tarde o temprano tendrá que actuar como un adulto cuando su otra integrante vaya a "verlo".


	13. Chapter 13

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO GRAN CAPITULO DE ESTE HERMOSO FANFIC. VAYA, SI QUE LAS COSAS HAN COMENZADO A CALMARSE ¿NO? REALMENTE ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO MUCHO ESTA HISTORIA Y ESPERO LEER SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO PORQUE YA HE LLEGADO A UNA CONCLUSION.**

 **SI, ESTE FANFIC SERA CORTO. TAN SOLO 40 CAPITULOS, ¿POR QUE TAN CORTO? PORQUE REALMENTE TENGO MUCHOS PLANES PARA LOS ARTUROS Y QUIERO DARLE UN FINAL DIGNO A ESTE, AUNQUE NO ES SEGURO. PUEDE QUE SEAN UNOS CUANTOS CAPITULOS MÁS DE LO QUE DIJE PERO EN TEORIA ES CORTO Y MÁS POR LA CORTA LONGITUD QUE TIENEN. NO ES PORQUE SE ME HAGA DIFICIL ESCRIBIRLOS, PERO REALMENTE NECESITO CONCENTRARME EN LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES Y LA MALDICION DEL REY ARTURO/LAS PRINCESAS DEL QUERER. ESTAS TRES HISTORIAS NECESITAN SER TRABAJADAS PORQUE SOLO LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES NO PODRE INCLUIR TODO EL UNIVERSO QUE ESTOY CREANDO. O YA CREE DESDE REENCARNACION Y MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA.**

 **EL UNIVERSO EN CONJUNTO LO LLAMARE "HUMANUM SANCTORUM" ¿POR QUE? NO LO SE, PERO TIENE MUCHO SIMBOLISMO.**

 **EN FIN, NO QUIERO ALARGARME Y ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, LOS VEO LA PROXIMA SEMANA. LOS QUIERE MUCHO SU AMIGO BRAVETHUNDER.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 13: FAMILIA—

 _Y pensar que todo lo que he trabajado lo he tirado por la borda, he mentido, he engañado, he traicionado. He estado en la cima del mundo, he visto el mundo caerse a pedazos por mi intelecto. Y ahora, que he tocado fondo. Quiero volver a subir, quiero llegar a la cúspide. Pero no como un asesino, sino como una persona común y corriente, y cumpliré mi promesa. Porque quiero lo mejor para mi familia, quiero lo mejor para lo que queda de ella._

Arturo estaba sentado mirando al horizonte sobre el carruaje de su madre, quien estaba frente a el sonriendo apreciando el paisaje. Arturo era un manojo de pensamientos revueltos. Sharon estaba lado opuesto con la cabeza de fuera viendo Equestria asombrada, ver todos los arboles llenos de vida le asombraban, aun cuando llego a ver un árbol sano pensaba que era un mito ver tantos reunidos.

Su madre tomo la decisión de llevarlos explorar parte de Equestria, comenzando con Ponyville, y después de una larga fiesta de bienvenida a Las Pegasus, y eventualmente a Canterlot. Que seria la ultima y más importante parada, Arturo estaba alegre pero su cabeza era otro mundo.

No pensó mucho en las secuelas de recuperar toda su memoria; Aun recuerda aquella operación para acabar con la nación más poderosa del mundo, aunque no fue él directamente, la causa principal fue que su ataque hizo que el país se debilitara. Aunque la compañía automáticamente le dio el merito a Arturo de ser "El hombre que mato un país solo", aun podía recordar esas caras llenas de dolor de los civiles al detonar las bombas químicas, saliendo de los drenajes. Era un dolor sin igual, todo en su cabeza.

Se miraba las manos queriendo ver esas arrugas, tersas como resultado de tantas veces que sostuvo esas armas, pero lo único que veía eran sus manos infantiles, suaves manos inocentes. En verdad era un niño.

—¿Bien hijo? ¿Qué te ha parecido todo esto? —Arturo salió de su trance mirando a su madre y ella sonreía inocente.

—Muy bien madre—Respondió por instinto, casi con un tic en los ojos, Sharon metió la cabeza a la seguridad del carruaje mirando al chico.

—¿Te sientes bien hijo mío?

—Si mamá, solo que. Wow, hemos viajado mucho para ser solo un día. Equestria es muy grande. Y la verdad, es muy lindo—La cabeza de Arturo se balanceaba como juguete al responder al mirar a su madre.

—¡Es un gusto! Realmente crear Equestria ha sido una labor de miles de años y el esfuerzo de todos, cada pony ha trabajado mucho para crear este bello reino, aunque yo soy su gobernante también el merito es de ellos, por eso tienen oportunidades de hacer lo que ellos le gustan. ¿En tu mundo hacían eso? —Arturo se paralizo viendo a su madre, ella giro la cabeza intrigada y miro a Sharon y ella negó la respuesta con las manos.

—Princesa, el mundo del que venimos no es como aquí—Y las orejas de la princesa cayeron entristecida bajando un poco la vista—Por desgracia muchos niños, ¿Cómo les dicen aquí? Potros. Al nacer son puestos a prueba; análisis de sangre, coeficiente intelectual, genética. Todo, y dependiendo de cómo salgan será lo que se dedicaran de grandes. Son obligados a vivir una vida sin libertad.

—Es por eso que Equestria es importante para la humanidad—Intervino Arturo—Los humanos acabamos con nuestras oportunidades y es por eso que quieren comenzar de nuevo, pero ¿Esclavizar y torturar una especie como esta? Para nada—Arturo levanto la cabeza de su madre con su mano, acariciándola sonriendo con un gran y casi infinito amor—Es por eso que estoy aquí mamá. Porque quiero luchar para que lo que hiciste aquí, se mantenga. Equestria

—Pero ya no tienes por qué pensar así—Su madre acaricio el brazo de su hijo y eventualmente sostuvo su cabeza y ambos se recargaron frente a frente—Mientras estés en Equestria toda ira bien, nadie te hará daño. Te prometo que te protegeré con mi vida. Te lo prometo.

Aunque Arturo sabia que no podría, se sintió aliviado. Su madre lo beso en la frente sin vergüenza. Aunque Sharon no entendía ese sentimiento. Algo en ella le hacia querer mantener ese amor entre Celestia y su hijo.

—Alteza—Dijo uno de sus guardias que conducían el carruaje aéreo y ambos se separaron—Ya llegaremos a Canterlot. ¿Dónde quiere ir o prefiere volver al castillo?

—Déjanos en la plaza, Blaze—Y el guardia asintió y el resto de guardias también y descendieron, Sharon se asomo por un costado de nuevo viendo como del bosque se formaba un sendero de tierra y se veían ponys ir a Canterlot, aquella ciudad amurallada al pie de la montaña con grandes edificios de concreto y oro, asombrada por la arquitectura y también de que subestimo el intelecto de los lugareños.

El carruaje paso la muralla apenas por un par de metros viendo las enormes calles hechas de bloques de piedra en forma hexagonal y las farolas de hierro. Los edificios eran tiendas y todos tenían grandes vitrales donde la mercancía se podía observar hasta sus compradores en su interior, todos eran ponys bien vestidos y las tiendas mayormente eran de ropa y panaderías, aunque había otras de objetos misceláneos que no se quedaban atrás, era clara que era la capital del reino y que tenían que tener un gran número de visitantes.

El carruaje en tierra recorrió varias calles llamando la atención de todos los súbditos que al ver a su gobernante corrieron hacia ella, Arturo veía a los ponys con interés, aunque al notar tantos. Un miedo le invadió, aunque se mitigo al pasar por las calles afectadas por los ataques de Sharon, había aun pocos edificios con el hollín en sus paredes y las aceras les faltaban trozos de piedra, muestra de que allí plantó las bombas. Arturo miro a Sharon y ella sintió la punzada, volteo a verle y avergonzada sonrió, pero la mirada de su hermano la acomplejo bajando la mirada.

El carruaje paso todavía varias calles y los gritos de los ponys al ver a la princesa aumentaba, era claro el amor que le tenían a su gobernante, y el carruaje se detuvo en seco en una pequeña plaza. Donde el centro había una estatua de aquel mago legendario Star Swirl. Mirando al cielo con las dos patas delanteras al aire y su característica túnica llena de estrellas. Y detrás de la estatua una gran biblioteca. El carruaje fue invadido por los ponys, pero los guardias hicieron su trabajo y se soltaron de sus cuerdas y rodearon el carruaje alejando a los ponys que gritaban el nombre de su princesa.

Ella bajo ocultando a su hijo bajo su ala y a Sharon por igual. El carruaje solo era una plataforma de oro, por cierto. Y una vez en suelo, todos los ponys hicieron reverencia, viéndose la ola de cabezas tocar el suelo y apartarse abriendo un sendero hacia la estatua de Star Swirl.

Arturo podía ver los ponys desde su lugar, entre las largas plumas de su madre, todos reverenciándola, era la misma escena que las ciudades anteriores. Si que admiraban mucho a su madre y la amaban. Algo que tendrá en mente para el futuro.

Sintió su madre detenerse en un punto chocando contra su ala, su madre giro y el la siguió y sin previo aviso descubrió al chico y a la chica levantando sus alas exponiendo sus hijos ante la gente de Canterlot, todos asombrados por la exposición. Aunque todos sabían de ellos y que Arturo visito una vez Canterlot todavía verlos cara a cara era una sorpresa. Todos no sabían cómo actuar, no sabían si reverenciar o mantenerse en su lugar.

—Vamos Arturo, saluda. Son tus súbditos también—Celestia le dio un golpecito en la espalda con su ala y Arturo dio un paso a delante por el golpe, Arturo se quedó estático mirando a todos los ponys, que veían a Arturo con intriga y temor, incluso con críticas. Y eso se podía ver y sentir, Arturo volteo viendo a su madre y ella sonrió con mucho encanto y el regreso la mirada lentamente hacia el público. Y trago saliva nervioso.

—Hola a todos, soy Arturo—Y Arturo levanto la mano y los ponys inclinaron la cabeza hacia un lado curiosos incomodando al chico aún más—Esto es incómodo mamá.

—No temas hijo, solo haz una reverencia y preséntate. Ellos comprenderán—Y Arturo regreso la mirada al frente bajando los brazos y de nueva cuenta trago saliva nervioso.

—Mucho gusto—Y Arturo inclino la mitad de su cuerpo de golpe, con todo su cabello volando y cayendo delante de él tapándole los ojos—Soy Arturo Cortes, el hijo de la princesa Celestia. Mucho gusto.

Y el silencio se hizo en toda la plaza, Arturo veía al suelo sudando. Nervioso, Arturo tenia ganas de salir corriendo refugiándose otra vez en el ala de su madre, y el publico murmuro con fuerza, y pisadas se oían hacia él. En su mente imaginaba que se burlaban de el o que lo abucheaban y su madre tendría que llevárselo y arreglar ella la situación, pero no se imagino que era por otro asunto.

Una pequeña cara se asomo por lo bajo, viendo a Arturo. El cruzo miradas con la pequeña cabeza, de pelaje blanco con ojos color miel y pelaje marrón claro con una franja opaca entre la melena. Ella le sonrió al príncipe con una gran sonrisa y emoción.

—¡Hola! —Dijo la pequeña con una gran emoción, Arturo recobro su postura viendo a la potra y ver a sus padres temerosos entre el publico y sabia que lo eran al ver que casi mataban a un guardia de una patada del miedo. Arturo vio a la potra arrodillándose frente a ella curioso—Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sugar Song, para servirle a usted y a su madre, alteza—La pequeña sonrió haciendo un saludo militar, Arturo sonrió mirando a la potra enternecido.

—Mucho gusto Sugar Song, soy Arturo. No es necesaria tanta formalidad—Y acaricio la melena de la potra ruborizándola, Arturo estaba tranquilo ante tanta inocencia, una brutal inocencia, y la potra se abalanzo abrazándolo, Arturo sin quejas lo recibió y la abrazo. Miro a la gente y se levanto con ella en brazos—Se que soy nuevo por aquí y que muchos me han visto muy pocas veces. Pero quiero que sepan que hare todo lo posible para que todos vivan bien, quiero que sonrían como sonríe Sugar Song, que sin miedo vino y me abrazo con mucho cariño. Y así como ella es conmigo, seré con ustedes. Porque ustedes son también mi pueblo y a todos los quiero por igual, así también lo desea mi madre.

Y todos los presentes sonrieron como una ola, empezando de un lado a otro y todos hicieron reverencia ante el chico, quien vio con asombro todo. Toda una ciudad se inclinó ante él. Como el verdadero hijo de la princesa Celestia, incluso entre esos ponys mejor vestidos se ensuciaban sus ropas para inclinarse ante él. Todos por igual, en lo profundo de su corazón. Sintió una chispa encenderse, una chispa de esperanza y amor.

Los guardias abrieron camino para que la princesa y Arturo pudieran acceder a la metrópoli. Arturo paso con la potra entre sus brazos mirando a todos, y la potra saludaba a todos con alegría, sabiendo que hizo algo importante para la vida del joven aprendiz de príncipe, y el alegre hacia lo mismo, escuchando los joviales saludos de su pueblo. Hasta llegar al extremo de aquella plaza donde estaban los padres de aquella impertinente potra; Un semental de pelaje color ámbar con melena color celeste con algunas franjas blancas en los costados de la melena y cola, con la Cutiemark de una flor y la madre una yegua de pelaje rosado con la melena ondulada de color miel con una Cutiemark de una abeja.

Ambos se disculparon por la supuesta falta de respeto de su hija costado en blanco, pero tanto Arturo como su madre coincidieron que no era necesario, Arturo bajo a la pequeña de sus brazos sonriéndole y ella lo volvió abrazar conmoviendo al chico.

—Dime Sugar Song, ¿Qué te gustaría ser de grande? —Preguntó Arturo mientras la pequeña lo soltaba.

—¡Quisiera ser apicultora como mis padres! —Respondió levantando sus patas delanteras con mucha emoción—Su trabajo es genial.

—Eso imagino—Y Arturo miro a los padres de la potra conmovidos por la inocente emoción—Pero recuerda que tienes que asegurarte que ese sea tu verdadero talento.

—Es lo que tengo miedo—Dijo la potra con desanimo tomando postura de nuevo—¿Y si no soy talentosa en eso y es en otra cosa aburrida? —Y Arturo pelo oído entendiendo lo que ella dijo.

—Bueno, eso es lo divertido.

—¿Por qué divertido?

—Porque tendrás un mundo lleno de posibilidades mientras lo descubres, todo estará a tu disposición y cuando descubras tu talento te divertirás muchísimo y seguirás siendo especial porque tu serás la única que pueda hacer eso—Y eso alegro a la potra y sus ojos brillaron. Arturo le dio un golpecito en el hombro y ella corrió hacia sus padres, y su padre la puso sobre su lomo.

—Muchas gracias por sus palabras alteza—Dijo el padre con un tono de voz grave y esa gran sonrisa en su rostro—Realmente esperamos que Sugar Song encuentre su Cutiemark y que le encante tanto. A ella le gusta sonreír y hacer felices a los demás.

—Y sentimos mucho dudar de usted—Dijo la madre en un tono suave y confiado—Sabemos que es el hijo adoptivo de la princesa y teníamos miedo de cómo podría ser, pero olvidamos que su madre era la misma princesa Celestia y así como es ella. Usted será así, muy bondadoso y cariñoso—Arturo se ruborizo apenado mirando a otra parte y ambos se despidieron haciendo una reverencia, Arturo vio como se alejaban y Sugar Song se despedía moviendo la pata de un lado a otro sonriendo.

Su madre se acercó y le acobijo en su ala de nuevo. Sonriendo orgullosa.

—¿Cómo se siente hijo?

—Muy bien mamá, muy bien.

—Dime Arturo ¿Qué aprendiste de esto?

—Que debo de amar a mi pueblo, porque ellos son felices si yo soy feliz. Y debo de olvidar los prejuicios. Debo demostrar que soy una gran persona para que ellos vean de lo que soy capaz—Y miro a su madre sonriendo y ella asintió aceptando sus palabras. Volteo a ver a Sharon y ella estaba detrás de ambos, la princesa extendió su otra ala y ella camino en silencio acobijándola también bajo su ala—Bueno, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo libre así que ¿Qué les gustaría hacer en Canterlot? Ahora que todo volvió a la normalidad, podemos pasar un día tranquilos.

—Yo ya estoy satisfecho con esto—Dijo Arturo viendo a su madre, y ella volteo hacia Sharon. Y ella se puso nerviosa.

—B-bueno, no sé. No conozco mucho de esta ciudad. A donde sea estaría bien—Y Celestia no pareció satisfacerle la pregunta y la acerco a ella instigándola un poco—Bueno, podríamos ir a la pastelería que está dando la vuelta, además de que esta ropa militar ya me irrita un poco, supe que Rarity tenia una Boutique por aquí, así que me gustaría ver que tiene. Si no es molestia.

—Para nada, andando hijos míos. Que nuestra historia ha comenzado.

Y la princesa Celestia partido con su hijo a un lado y la hermana del lado opuesto. Ambos sonriendo a su manera, uno alegre de la lección que había aprendido y la otra llena de nerviosismo. Agarrando confianza de su hermano. Aunque no se sentía del todo convencida que Celestia le dijera "hija" aunque podría acostumbrarse. Lo que si apreciaba es que todo el mundo comenzaba apreciar a Arturo, algo que nunca tuvo en la Tierra.


	14. Chapter 14

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, ANTES QUE NADA ME DISCULPO PORQUE NO SUBI ESTE CAPITULO LA SEMANA PASADA XD SE ME PASO Y PENSE YA HABERLO ACTUALIZADO COMO ERA (AUNQUE ME ENFERME ESTOS ULTIMOS 4 DIAS Y ESTUVE EN CAMA ESOS DIAS) AUNQUE YA SE ME PASO, Y ESPERO PODER PONERME AL CORRIENTE.**

 **/AVISO IMPORTANTE/**

 **LA PROXIMA SEMANA NO PUBLICARE "LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES" NI "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA" PORQUE ESTARE ESTA SEMANA PREPARANDOLES UN FANFIC ESPECIAL PARA NAVIDAD,**

 **OJO; SERA AMBIENTADO EN ESTAS FECHAS PEROOOO ¡PERO! NO ES UN ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO NI TENDRA LA TEMATICA FESTIVA.**

 **SERA UN FANFIC ONESHOT DE ARTURO Y LA PRINCESA CELESTIA PERO LA TRAMA SERA MUY OSCURA Y QUIZAS SEA MUY LARGA DE LO QUE YO ACOSTUMBRO (EL ONESHOT MÁS LARGO FUE "DARK SOULS: LA NUEVA ERA" Y ME LLEVE 31 HOJAS, ASI QUE AQUI ME TOMARE MUCHAS LIBERTADES) ADEMAS DE QUE QUIZAS ESTE AMBIENTADA MUY FUERA DE MI ZONA DE CONFORT (NO ACOSTUMBRO A HACER ESOS FANFICS PERO CREO QUE LE DARA UN TONO AGRIDULCE A ESTAS FECHAS) Y PUEDE QUE SEA DE LAS COSAS MEJOR NARRADAS QUE HE HECHO O QUIZAS UNA DE LAS MÁS RARAS PORQUE COMO DIJE, ES FUERA DE MI ZONA DE CONFORT, PERO EN FIN. ESPERO DAR LO MEJOR Y QUE SEA COMO UN REGALO POR TODO ESTE AÑO DE APOYO.**

 **EN FIN, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, LOS VEO LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON EL FANFIC ONE SHOT LLAMADO**

 **"EL ULTIMO HUMANO Y LA ULTIMA PRINCESA: EL FIN DE UNA RAZA"**

* * *

—CAPITULO 14: LABORES DE LA REALEZA—

A pesar de que Arturo era un humano adoptado por la princesa, esto no lo exceptuaba de tener labores como parte de la realeza. Ya no asistía a sus clases con la profesora Cherilee, sino que ahora era entrenado para cuando llegue a ser príncipe, tenia que atender inauguraciones de comercios y asistir a eventos de moda por las noches acompañado por su tía Luna, causando desvelos y un cansancio pesado. Pero era ayudado por las bebidas energéticas de Sharon que creaba con las flores y algunos vegetales en el castillo. Aunque eso no le quitaba el aburrimiento.

Entre las inauguraciones y visitas a Canterlot estaba lo que más le incomodaba a Arturo; atender a los problemas que molestaban a la población, tenia que atender a varios representantes de ciertas áreas de Canterlot o de diferentes ciudades, y en el peor de los casos ser un intermediario, y eso era lo que sucedía en ese momento, estaba sentado en el trono de su madre, de piernas cruzadas y vestía una camisa de mangas largas blanca con un pantalón negro con tirantes, zapatos y calcetines. Todos confeccionados por Rarity y Sassy Saddle. También la capa de color guinda y tenía unas hombreras pequeñas de oro forjadas recientemente.

Su madre estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo y su hermana a su lado derecho. Ambas inspeccionando sus acciones, era algo que le ponía muy nervioso a pesar de que ya tenia varios casos donde sus decisiones fueron positivas y aprobatorias.

—¿Qué caso tenemos mamá?

—Repasemos—Dijo su madre sacando una tablilla de madera con varias hojas—Tenemos el caso de una invasión de dos familias en las que están en conflicto; La familia trottington y la Paddleton. Ambas son familias que viven al sur de Equestria, pasando Ghastly Gorge y al ser las únicas familias en la zona tendían a compartir lo que cosechaban, un día. Supuestamente el más anciano de los Trottingon robo de los Paddleton varias verduras, cosa que enfureció a los Paddleton, y en venganza los Paddleton hicieron lo mismo y robaron también la vaca de la familia. La escondieron y ahora ambos están en una disputa que ha trascendido tanto que las cosechas de ambas familias están a punto de marchitarse y morir, Canterlot no puede hacer nada al estar en una zona alejada además de que para llegar a sus hogares se tienen que atravesar una serie de cuevas las cuales están infestadas de serpientes de piedra. ¿Qué hacemos para ayudar a esa familia? No podemos contar con Twilight ni sus amigas para la labor.

—Hmmm…—Arturo se recargo en el trono y por la puerta aparecieron los hijos de aquellas familias, estaba mirando absorto. No era un simulacro, era real. Aunque omitió los detalles de su vestimenta y aspecto, pero lo que si noto y resalto fue que ambos tenían barbas maltratadas.

Ambos se detuvieron mirando a Arturo con seriedad, ambos estaban molestos contra el otro y trataban de ignorar la existencia del otro.

Arturo miro al techo ignorando las pesadas miradas de todos los presentes, imaginando la situación. ¿Qué haría si le robaran? Era claro, matar al ladrón. Pero ya no era ese tipo de persona. Mucho menos en ese lugar, ninguno puede ser declarado culpable porque ambos se robaron mutuamente y culpar a uno significaría darle la amnistía al otro, causando un conflicto mayor que una simple disputa familiar.

Aunque ambos tengan que devolver lo que robaron no evitaría posibles disputas en el futuro; Así que tenía que ser preciso en su declaración, volteo a ver a su madre y ella estaba viéndole con una seriedad sosteniendo la tablilla, esperando una respuesta digna de un líder, volteo a ver a Sharon y vio la misma mirada a pesar de estar jugando con un lápiz entre sus dedos. Ambas a la expectativa de su siguiente acción.

—No haremos nada—Dijo Arturo cruzándose de brazos, su madre se exalto y Sharon pelo oído intrigada.

—¿Por qué crees que no debemos hacer nada? Justifica tu inesperada respuesta.

—Fácil mamá; Dejemos que sigan peleando Y QUE SUS COSECHAS mueran—Ambos ponys saltaron y cruzaron miradas nerviosas—Ambos pasaron años de sus vidas haciendo que su trabajo de frutos y que pudieran vivir a costa de lo que plantaban, ahora. Si dejan sus plantas morir tomara muchos años para que vuelvan a recuperar lo que perdieron y no creo que sea fácil salir de Ghastly Gorge para comprar alimentos, digamos. Una vez al mes o varias veces siendo dos familias. Y supongo que son muy numerosos en cada familia. Así que, es mejor dejarse de tonterías y devuelvan lo que robaron, y en caso de que la familia que haya robado las cosechas y se la hayan comido devuélvanlo con la suya. O hacen las paces o se extinguen.

—Eso es…Brutalmente honesto—Dijo su madre mirando a su hijo con un gesto pasmado, casi con temor a sus frías palabras. Aunque sabia que tenia razón, fue directo al final. Aunque Arturo se veía tranquilo realmente pensó sus palabras. Miro a los ponys y estaban nerviosos al respecto, habían sido iluminados por el hijo de la princesa, un desconocido aun para ellos. Que eran su pueblo—¿Qué opinan al respecto? Queridos ponys.

—Hmm…Bueno, realmente no habíamos pensado en esa consecuencia. Ghastly Gorge es muy peligroso y el salir de allí. Bueno, es complicado—Dijo uno de los afectados.

—Si, realmente nuestros tatarabuelos eran nómadas, y decían que era muy tranquilo pero debido al crecimiento del bosque Everfree, bueno. Llegaron las bestias y tan poco podemos dejar atrás nuestro pasado como familia—Dijo el otro mirando a su compañero—Es nuestra historia.

—Si, nuestra—Dijo el otro, mirando a su ya antiguo enemigo, comprendiendo la situación. Ambos no supieron más que decir y se estrecharon los cascos, Arturo no sonrió alegre, sino que estaba tranquilo. Sus nervios habían pasado y vio que todo salió como esperaba. Pero lo único que le inquietaba era la reacción de su madre ante su frialdad, ¿No estarán acostumbrados a ser directos o es que su amabilidad le evita notar esos detalles? Arturo se rasco la cabez

a frustrado al no entender la reacción de su madre.

Ambos terminaron haciendo las pases y se retiraron agradeciendo a la princesa por permitir una audiencia y una gran gratitud hacia las palabras de Arturo, que a pesar de no haber hecho nada físicamente les hizo entrar en razón.

Pero algo inquietaba al chico, algo en su interior. Algo que notó en la audiencia.

Pasaron algunas horas tras eso, eran pasadas las 4 de la tarde, Arturo estaba sentado en el barandal del balcón de su cuarto, mirando Canterlot, absorto en sus pensamientos, algo no cuadraba. Y menos al ver la vida de todos los ponys debajo de sus pies, con el clásico gesto de "El pensador" apoyando su barbilla sobre su puño mirando el paisaje colorido y el ruido del pueblo en una armonía. Casi sentía que podía escuchar música alegre proviniendo de la ciudad, como si tuviera un sonido propio. Canterlot tendría una música de piano tocando a ritmos lentos pero alegres, una música personal para una ciudad refinada. Digna de todo juego de Rol. Aunque esa no era su inquietud.

—Arturo, ¿Estas bien? —Entro por la puerta Sharon, usando un vestido blanco sin mangas y falda larga tapando hasta sus pies, pero sin arrastrarse por el suelo. Tenia sujetada el cabello con una cola de caballo y camino hacia Arturo quien no pareció reaccionar—Tu madre se quedó preocupada después de la audiencia. ¿Está todo bien?

—Si, esta bien—Dijo Arturo con seriedad. Sin dejar de mirar aquella metrópoli—Mira Canterlot, es como si tuviera su propia música. Es, horriblemente bello. Ciudades así no se ven en nuestro mundo—Y Sharon volteo a ver aquella ciudad resplandecer bajo la luz del sol, miro por un largo rato hasta que el ruido de la ciudad; Las conversaciones, las risas, incluso la música se podía escuchar. Todo mezclado hasta que formo la canción que Arturo escuchaba—La Tierra nunca tendrá esta belleza, y aunque en el pasado era igual de colorida y bella, no se compara a esto. No se compara.

—¿Qué sucede Arturo? ¿Algo te molesta? Sabes, tu madre se preocupa por ti.

—También es tu madre, o algo así—Volteo Arturo finalmente viendo a Sharon. Casi una sonrisa se marco en su rostro, pero al segundo regreso su atención a la ciudad—Si soy su hijo, consecuentemente ella es tu madre también.

—Sobre eso—Dijo Sharon apoyándose en el barandal mirando a Arturo de perfil—No creo que sea buena idea en seguir la corriente en eso, mi madre. No, nuestra madre esta en la Tierra. Aunque no soy su hija biológica ella se convirtió en mi madre. Y ahora, ¿Tienes otra madre? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Muchas cosas Sharon, muchas cosas que explicar. ¿A qué has venido?

—La audiencia—Sharon bajo la mirada viendo los guardias cambiar de turno, la princesa Celestia estaba en el jardín sentada delante una mesa tomando te junto con su mascota, un ave Fénix llamada Pilonen, que comía semillas desde su cojín sobre la mesa—Algo pensaste o te diste cuenta de algo. ¿Qué es?

—¿Y que te hace pensar eso, Sherlock Holmes?

—Tu mirada, cuando dijiste tu respuesta a los ponys. Cambiaste tu mirada, una mirada fría y casi sínica. ¿Por qué?

—Dime Sharon, si en el planeta Tierra alguien te roba. ¿Qué es lo que harías?

—Acusarlo con las autoridades, como debe ser—Dijo sin dudar mirando al chico.

—Pero en su caso, viven en un lugar casi deshabitado y las "Autoridades" Están muy lejos de tu hogar. ¿Qué harías? ¿Te quedarías de brazos cruzados? —Y fue allí cuando Sharon entendió al chico, por qué sufre un conflicto interno. Y no dijo nada en un buen rato—Entendiste mi punto.

—Si hubieran sido humanos ellos….

—Se habrían matado de hambre por orgullo, o asesinado. Cualquiera de las dos alternativas, hubieran perdido—Arturo miro hacia su madre, como apreciaba a su mascota legendaria que se acicalaba. Incomprendido absolutamente por ella, ¿Cómo es que pudo gobernar así? —Mi madre, es muy. Linda, gentil, poderosa y a la vez. Débil.

—Si, lo es. Espera ¿Débil? —Sharon vio de nuevo a la princesa viendo lo mismo que Arturo—¿Por qué débil?

—¿Cómo es que no la han derrocado? Tiene tanto amor que no cabe en ella, desborda amor que cualquiera podría engañarla y usar eso en su contra. Pero nadie aquí es así, nadie lo es; Los dos que vinieron a la audiencia fueron tan, sabios, que aun cuando estaban peleados buscaron una opinión de alguien neutral, vinieron hasta acá para eso y no cometieron un crimen. Solo querían consejos.

—Te entiendo, nosotros no nos gusta que nos den consejos. Somos muy tercos en eso—Y Sharon se sentía identificada. Aun cuando amaba a su hermano se dejo llevar por las ordenes y no apelo a su amor familiar—¿Y por que dejaste a tu madre sola? Si no pasó nada malo.

—No es eso—Arturo no dejaba de ver a su madre, con una melancolía en sus palabras—Sino que no comprendo toda esta bondad, generosidad, amor y lealtad. No la entiendo. No lo comprendo.

—Quizás no sea de comprender, sino de sentirlo. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo querer venir aquí? Porque pudiste haberla matado cuando tuviste oportunidad. Pero, aquí estas, tuviste esta vida y ahora te veo feliz. No como el Arturo del pasado.

—Por eso mismo; Felicidad—Arturo suspiro frustrado, al no haber llegado a nada en su mente y bajo del barandal viendo hacia su hermana—Y es por eso que traeré a toda nuestra familia aquí y experimenten esto. Seremos una familia nueva, y viviremos aquí para siempre. Lejos de toda esa mierda, del Doctor Knives.

—Tampoco hables tan a la ligera, Knives es un Doctor muy cruel—Y Sharon sonrió y paso su mano por su espalda sin que Arturo lo notara, sintiendo la batería que la hacia caminar. Aunque Arturo no preguntaba el origen de ese milagro—En fin, debemos de ir con tu madre, esta muy consternada. Quiere tener a "su hijo" en todo momento. No querrás ponerla triste.

—Me debo de disculpar por eso, no era mi intención preocuparla—Ambos hermanos caminaron hacia la salida, y eventualmente llegaron al jardín con su madre.

Para ellos el día estaba cerca de terminarse, pero aun faltaba la labor más importante; La princesa Luna.

Llegada la noche y Arturo terminaba de verse con su madre y despedirse de su hermana Arturo camino hacia el lado opuesto del castillo, pasando por los largos pasillos con la luna llena iluminando los pasillos en esa fresca luz blanca, Arturo aún seguía mortificado por sus palabras en la tarde, aunque trataba de convencerse de que se acostumbrara a tanta tranquilidad, aunque se arrepiente por haber recuperado la memoria a esas alturas.

Paso la sala del trono y subió varias escaleras en espiral, saludo a varios guardias nocturnos y subió por la torre, mirando por las ventanas Canterlot, como los edificios brillaban bajo la luz de la noche y las farolas brillando pareciendo luciérnagas. Arturo se apaciguo y se reconforto ante el paisaje, pero aun tenia mucho que hacer para ir a dormir.

Llego al final de las escaleras y se detuvo en la entrada. Un par de guardias hembras estaban delante de la puerta, le miraron y sonrieron amablemente y se hicieron a un lado, Arturo regreso la sonrisa y toco la puerta, y esta se abrió. Y en el interior estaba la princesa Luna desde su balcón mirando desde su telescopio el cielo de Equestria, Arturo camino hacia su interior y se emparejo viendo las estrellas. Brillando con hermosa blancura, todas se veían iguales. Pero no era así. Y eso lo sabia la princesa a la perfección.

—Dime sobrino mío, ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? —Dijo su tía con una sonrisa en el rostro apreciando el firmamento.

—Muy bien tía—Dijo Arturo, con una pequeña sonrisa, apreciando también las estrellas.

—¿A que debo tu agradable visita? Deberías de estar durmiendo junto con mi hermana.

—Si, debería. Pero no me apetece, Je—Arturo esbozo una risilla maliciosa mirando ahora a su tía, ella vio a su sobrino, pero se percató de algo detrás de su sonrisa.

—¿Qué te acompleja sobrino? —Y Arturo dejo de sonreír un poco y miro de nuevo hacia las estrellas—¿Sucedió algo en tu practica de príncipe?

—Algo así—Arturo ya había dejado de sonreír, aunque seguía viendo las estrellas—Tía Luna…—Y la princesa Luna se estremeció, Arturo ya le había reconocido como tía, pero se sentía diferente ahora que recordó su memoria—¿Nunca se ha sentido como si su forma de pensar no sea como las demás?

Y Luna se quedó viendo a Arturo por un largo rato, y sonrió comprensiva. Entendía a la perfección lo que preguntó. Miro hacia el paisaje de Equestria, exactamente a Ponyville, viendo el castillo de Twilight sobresalir entre las colinas y los grandes campos. Recordando una experiencia agridulce en una festividad dedicada a Nightmare Moon. Y cargo a su sobrino con su magia y lo puso sobre su lomo y partieron vuelo.

Arturo no puso fuerza ante el trato brusco y solo se limito a abrazar el cuello de su tía, sintiendo la cálida plata oscuro de su collar y la agradable brisa nocturna, Arturo saco la cabeza por un lado viendo los edificios de Canterlot brillando, cada ventana emanaba su luz propia y se escuchaban muy cercanas las risas y música de sus habitantes.

—Claro que me he sentido así—Dijo Luna volando gentilmente sobre el cielo, elevándose lentamente en dirección a cruzar las escazas nubes del cielo—En realidad, antes de tu llegada. Me sentía la única que podía entenderme, amo a mi hermana. Es la única familia que tengo, pero no entendería como me siento realmente, así que simplemente me conformo en tener una vida tranquila y alegre con ella—Arturo miro la calma de Luna y aquella apacible sonrisa ante sus palabras, estaba en una profunda paz a pesar de palabras tan tristes.

Pasaron la altura de las nubes y Luna descanso lentamente en una, se recostó y aunque Arturo no tenía intenciones de bajar Luna levanto sus alas para proteger a Arturo de caer al vacío.

—Pero ¿Cómo superas eso tía? ¿Cómo no sentirse fuera de lugar?

—Simplemente no le des importancia sobrino—Arturo mostro fácilmente su confusión levantando la ceja.

—¿Por qué? Es difícil ignorar algo tan grave como eso.

—Es difícil sobrino, pero siempre que mantengas la calma. Entenderás que no vale la pena preocuparse por como piensan los demás, además. Como escribió una agradable conocida mía a mi hermana " _Me alegra reportar que todo Ponyville ha aprendido que, aunque algún pony parezca algo intimidante, incluso aterrador, cuando le ofrezcas tu amistad, descubrirás a un nuevo pony en el fondo"_ —Arturo se quedo pensando aquellas palabras, aunque el no sabia quien las dijo, Luna tuvo una satisfacción y un pequeño nudo en la garganta ante la alegría que sentía en su corazón.

—Entonces, ¿Tengo miedo de ellos? ¿De los demás Ponys?

—Podría ser, quizás por eso te preocupa ser tu mismo y pensar como el adulto que eres en realidad, porque lo eres. Eres un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño. Aunque un adulto que fue malo en el pasado—Y Luna se recostó en el suelo, apoyándose sobre sus patas apreciando el paisaje delante de ellos y permitiendo a Arturo que viera la Luna en su mayor esplendor, como una enorme esfera blanca con los cráteres que le daban aquella gran textura en el firmamento. Arturo sentía las cálidas brasas de la luna rosando su rostro, casi como si lo besara, y le susurrara una canción de cuna—¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes lo que te dicen?

—Si tía, lo siento. Me hablan fuerte y claro.

—¿Y qué te dicen?

—Que olvide el pasado, que actúe como más cómodo me sienta, que ya no sufra porque mi destino es vivir aquí—Y Luna sonio alegre, mirando las estrellas, escuchándolas hablarle a Arturo y tenia razón. Las estrellas le aconsejaban como ser un líder, de como ser un mejor hijo sin dejar de ser lo que es—Todos me aman y me amaran aun cuando me haya equivocado en el pasado.

—Dime Arturo, ¿Te gustaría entrar en mi reino de los sueños? ¿Formar parte de todos los ponys que viven sus mayores fantasías en mi reino?

—¿Reino de los sueños? —Arturo reacciono mirando a su tía y ella asintió?

—Si, es un hermoso reino donde todos los ponys van al dormir, a diferencia de Equestria; Aquel reino te permite tener hermosos sueños y aventuras que nunca tendrían en la vida real, por lo que muchos tienen aventuras únicas y especiales. Y yo soy la guardiana de aquel reino y cuido de mis amados ponys en sus sueños para que nunca tengan malos sueños. ¿Te gustaría comenzar a soñar allí?

—¿Te veré en ese lugar?

—Siempre cuando tú me lo permitas, o cuando tengas una pesadilla. Allí estaré siempre para ti—Y Arturo sonrió alegre y se abalanzo sobre su tía abrazándola fuertemente, casi asfixiándola aunque a ella no le importo—Sobrino, debo de decirte que si te traje hasta acá fue para que te alejaras de todo el ruido que hay en el castillo, aunque parezca que es muy tranquilo, no es así; Siempre sucede algo que mantiene a mi hermana distante, aunque en las mañanas nos vemos solo es por pocos minutos porque tengo que descansar de mi labor en las noches y solo la veo en el ocaso y rara vez por las tardes. Pero lo que se es que no es tan tranquilo como parece, te estresaras mucho y quizás no soportes el estrés, pero el día que quieras alejarte de todo el movimiento que hay, dime. Y te traeré a este lugar de nuevo, será nuestro santuario secreto.

Y Arturo asintió cerrando los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, algo sintió al ver la luna que lo relajo a tal punto de inducirle el sueño. Sabía que tenía que lidiar con sus problemas y entendió que, aunque se sienta solo emocionalmente, sabe que tiene que ser fuerte. Para seguir viendo esa sonrisa en su tía Luna y especialmente en la de su madre. Y ya no temerá de sus decisiones porque hará lo correcto y será justo para su pueblo, porque si piensa vivir en Equestria por siempre, debe de aprender más de su nueva familia.

A pesar de que su pasado siempre le perseguirá.


End file.
